A noiva Misteriosa
by Line Black
Summary: Um bebê, um casamento...mas e o amor? O amor pode transformar nossa vida, enlouquecer nossa mente, mas o que pode acontecer se do outro lado só existe desejo, obrigação e... desconfiança. Querer ser amada por quem amamos é pedir muito?...J/L
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Um bebê, um casamento... mas e o amor?

Liliam tinha planos comprar a livraria onde trabalhava. Para aumentar sua renda, trabalhava á noite como faxineira em uma empresa, a Potter Internacional. Até a noite em que James Potter a conheceu e decidiu que era bonita demais para ser quem dizia ser.  
Acusada de espionagem, Liliam foi obrigada a acompanhar James em uma viagem à Grécia e passar dois dias e duas noites tórridas em sua ilha.

Constatada a gravidez, James fez de tudo para que se casassem. Apaixonada por ele, Liliam não queria se casar apenas por causa do bebê, mas não pôde resistir.  
Seria esperar demais que seu marido um dia também se apaixonasse por ela?

**N/A: Oieee! Está fic. é uma adaptação de um livro de Lynne Graham, que eu gosto muito, com leves modificações.  
É a minha primeira James e Liliam, por isso peço que perdoem qualquer falha.  
Como vocês sabem eu AMO reviews.  
Bjinhos.**


	2. Capitulo I

_**A NOIVA MISTERIOSA**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- O que é isso em sua cabeça? - perguntou Dulce, uma das inúmeras funcionárias da Potter Internacional, à colega.

Liliam tocou a faixa de tecido que enrolara na cabeça como um turbante.  
- É para proteger meus cabelos da poeira.

- Você nunca se preocupou antes com o pó! Por que isso agora?

Liliam decidiu ser honesta com a velha senhora.  
- Para ser sincera, resolvi esconder meus cabelos porque eles atraem demais uma certa pessoa. Estou tendo problemas. Em vez de ir para casa, após o término do expediente, ele tem ficado todos os dias e.

- E a está assediando, não? -adivinhou a Sra. Lohan.  
Não precisaria ter pedido confirmação, pensou Dulce. A jovem Liliam era linda mesmo usando o uniforme de faxineira e com os cabelos empoeirados.  
Todos viravam para trás quando ela passava. Com seus cabelos naturalmente ruivos, olhos verdes como esmeraldas e corpo pequeno, mas perfeito, Liliam despertava desejo nos homens e inveja nas mulheres.

Liliam enrubesceu.

- Jovem ou maduro? - insistiu Dulce.

- Jovem - Liliam respondeu ao seguir a outra para dentro do elevador. - Estou quase me decidindo a dar queixa dele a meu supervisor.

- Não faça isso, Lily - aconselhou a colega. - Evite-o sem tomar o caso público e oficial. Se esse sujeito costuma ficar até tarde no escritório, deve ser alguém importante. Encare a realidade. Se tiverem de demitir um funcionário, você será mais facilmente substituída.

- Eu sei disso. - Liliam suspirou. - O mundo continua a ser dos homens.

- Ele deve ser muito persistente para tê-la deixado tão perturbada - disse Dulce - Por que não trocamos de andar esta noite? Eu cuido do seu e você cuida do meu?

- Acontece que só você tem autorização para limpar o último andar. Eu não tenho credenciais para entrar no andar da diretoria.

- Ora, não ligue para isso. - Dulce encolheu os ombros. - Quem precisa de autorização especial para varrer o chão e esvaziar os cestos de lixo? Em todo caso, esconda-se quando perceber que o segurança está efetuando a ronda. E não entre, em hipótese alguma, na sala do Sr. Potter. Ninguém tem permissão para entrar lá. Nem mesmo eu.

Apesar de preocupada, Liliam aceitou o oferecimento.  
- Obrigada, Dul. Não tenho palavras para agradecer o que está fazendo por mim.

Dulce desceu no sexto andar.  
Enquanto o elevador continuava subindo, Liliam pensou que seria a primeira vez que pisaria na cobertura do prédio.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que o layout daquele andar era completamente diferente dos outros. À direita, havia uma ampla e luxuosa área de recepção. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas com exceção daquele local. Ao fundo, apesar da penumbra, dava para ver as portas duplas da sala do Sr. Potter.  
Dulce havia mencionado várias vezes esse detalhe de forma que Liliam não se enganasse e pisasse em território proibido.

Ao olhar para seu lado esquerdo, contudo, Liliam notou em que havia uma outra sala com portas duplas idênticas.  
Por um instante, pensou em ir até o sexto andar e esclarecer sua dúvida com Dulce, mas o receio de encontrar seu perseguidor a fez desistir.  
Decidiu confiar em seu instinto e começar pela primeira de sala a partir da esquerda e não se aproximar da última, localizada atrás da recepção.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.  
Enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa a fim de apanhar o cesto, sorriu consigo mesma. Era ótimo poder trabalhar em paz para variar. Aquela noite, não teria de se preocupar com as observações maliciosas de Amus Diggory.  
Deteve-se no meio da sala ao ouvir vozes no escritório anexo que deveria funcionar como sala de reuniões.

Em circunstâncias normais ela teria anunciado sua presença, mas como estava ocupando o lugar de Dulce e não queria comprometê-la, tratou de bater rapidamente em retirada.  
Antes, porém, de alcançar a porta, Liliam ouviu passos no corredor. O medo de ser vista foi tão grande que a deixou paralisada no lugar.

Os passos estavam perigosamente próximos agora.

Sem não condições de refletir sobre o que estava fazendo, ela se escondeu atrás da porta e prendeu a respiração.  
As palavras que estavam sendo ditas na outra sala chegavam claras aos seus ouvidos:

_- Dessa forma, continuarei fingindo que estou interessado em comprar a Danson Components quando minha verdadeira intenção é adquirir a Palco Technic. Na quarta-feira, portanto, quando o mercado de ações abrir, pretendo pegar todos de surpresa e ganhar muito dinheiro. _

De seu posto, Liliam ouviu a respiração da pessoa que estava junto à porta. Seu coração batia tão forte que ela teve medo de desmaiar.  
_Como pudera ser tão tola?_ O carrinho de limpeza estava parado diante daquela porta. Qualquer um podia adivinhar que sua responsável estava por perto.  
Fechou os olhos e se preparou para ser apanhada em flagrante. Mas, para sua perplexidade, a pessoa se afastou em vez de entrar.  
O alívio foi tão grande, que Liliam quase se ajoelhou e rezou. Mas como não havia tempo a perder, tratou de sair imediatamente de seu esconderijo.

Mal deu um passo e a porta de comunicação foi aberta de par em par.  
Petrificada Liliam viu um homem encará-la com agressividade, quase com ódio.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava de saída...

- O que fazia atrás da porta? Estava escutando nossa conversa?

- Não, eu não estava escutando - Liliam se apressou a responder.  
Nunca havia visto aquele homem antes e estava chocada com suas maneiras autoritárias. De repente, deu-se conta de que sabia quem ele era. Era o homem do retrato no hall de entrada, O mesmo pelo qual todas as funcionárias suspiravam.  
James Potter, o magnata grego que dirigia a Potter Internacional.

_Deus do céu!_ Ela havia se enganado de sala. Agora tanto seu emprego quanto o de Dulce estavam em perigo!

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos apareceu atrás de James. Ao vê-la, pegou imediatamente seu rádio de comunicação.  
- Ela não é a responsável por este andar, James. Vou chamar a segurança.

- Não é preciso... - Liliam tentou protestar. -. Estou no lugar da faxineira responsável por este setor. Eu trabalho aqui no prédio. No sexto andar. Errei de sala. Apenas isso. Não fiz de propósito. Estava de saída...

- Ela estava escondida atrás da porta, Millar. - declarou James com um olhar de desconfiança que fez Liliam tremer.

- Posso ter dado essa impressão - ela admitiu, na esperança de ganhar tempo - mas por que eu me esconderia aqui? Isso faz algum sentido aos senhores? Sou uma simples faxineira. Reconheço que errei ao entrar nesta sala, mas juro que não tinha nenhuma intenção de perturbá-los. Sinto muito.

Ao tentar sair, Liliam foi detida  
- Você não irá à parte alguma - disse James - Como é seu nome?

- Lily. Quero dizer Liliam Evans. Hei! O que está fazendo?

James Potter havia soltado seu braço e agora estava tirando a faixa que ela enrolara ao redor da cabeça.

Seus cabelos caíram sobre os ombros como uma cascata. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, sentindo-se frágil e indefesa.

De repente, um arrepio percorreu as costas de Liliam. A expressão dos olhos castanho-esverdeados havia mudado. James Potter estava olhando para ela como um homem olha para uma mulher que o atrai.

- Você não se parece com nenhuma faxineira que conheço.

- Conhece muitas? - Liliam perguntou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Há uma Liliam Evans na lista de funcionários - declarou o homem a quem James Potter havia chamado de Millar. - Mas ela deveria estar no sexto andar, não aqui. Mandarei seu supervisor subir para identificá-la.

Ao ouvir essa informação, o magnata grego fez um sinal para o outro  
- Não. Desligue esse rádio. Quanto menos pessoas souberem sobre esse ato de espionagem, melhor será. - Ele se encaminhou para uma cadeira e apontou-a para Liliam - Sente-se.

- Mas eu...

-Sente-se!

Liliam cerrou os dentes para não responder. Nunca fora tratada daquela maneira antes. Reconhecia seu erro. Mas pedira desculpa, não? O que mais aquele homem queria que fizesse?

- Poderia me explicar sua presença neste andar? E por que entrou nesta sala? Se enganou-se de porta, como disse, por que não se retirou em vez de se esconder?

O silêncio que invadiu a sala foi tão opressivo que Liliam sentiu ímpetos de desabar em pranto. Olhou para aqueles olhos, contudo, e decidiu que a verdade seria o caminho mais seguro para sair daquela enrascada. Não era nenhuma criminosa, afinal. Não merecia aquele olhar de desconfiança.  
- Tenho tido problemas com um dos funcionários de meu andar.

- Que tipo de problema? - quis saber Millar.

James examinou Liliam da cabeça aos pés, detendo-se especialmente nos seios e nas pernas.  
Ela corou de vergonha.

- Ora, Millar - disse James Potter com um sorriso malicioso -, olhe para ela e me diga se precisa de uma resposta.

Liliam sabia que não estava em posição de reclamar, mas seu orgulho a fez erguer o queixo e se defender:  
- Eu comentei a respeito com a senhora que trabalha neste andar e ela se ofereceu para trocar de lugar comigo esta noite. Sei que foi errado, mas ela não teve culpa. Fui orientada várias vezes para não entrar na sala com portas duplas. Mas havia duas salas com portas duplas e eu...

- E você entrou justamente nesta - concluiu James Potter.

- Sim. Eu me enganei e quando percebi o erro tratei de sair imediatamente - Liliam explicou - mas fiquei assustada quando ouvi passos. Pensei que fosse o segurança. Como não queria prejudicar Dulce tratei de me esconder para não ser vista.

- O segurança não subiu a este andar nenhuma vez após as seis horas - retrucou Millar. - E há dez minutos, quando o Sr. Potter chegou, não havia ninguém em todo andar.

- Bem, não sei quem esteve aqui. Mas, ouvi passos e posso garantir que a pessoa ficou parada junto da porta por alguns segundos antes de se afastar.  
Liliam percebeu a troca de olhares entre os dois homens e não soube como interpretá-la.  
O que havia com eles, afinal? Sua explicação não poderia ser mais simples e direta.

James respirou fundo, cerrou os punhos e se apoiou a um canto da escrivaninha. Em seguida olhou para o outro homem que parecia ainda mais nervoso do que antes.  
- Vá para casa, Millar. Eu cuido disso.

- Eu prefiro ficar e ajudá-lo...

- Você tem um jantar importante - James lembrou-o. - Já o atrasei demais.

O homem parecia querer protestar, mas acabou fazendo um gesto de concordância com a cabeça.  
- Estarei com você em pensamento amanhã, James - ele disse, por fim, antes de se encaminhar para a porta.

- Obrigado.

James Potter fechou a porta quando o outro saiu.  
Quando tornou a fitá-lo, Liliam o achou triste.  
- Sinto muito - ele disse, de repente - mas não posso confiar em sua palavra. Infelizmente, você testemunhou um diálogo confidencial.

- Eu não escutei nada. Não estou interessada em seus assuntos - Liliam declarou, tremula,  
Por mais que quisesse convencer a si mesma de que estava tudo bem, seu futuro e o de Dulce naquela empresa estavam correndo perigo.

- Vou lhe fazer duas perguntas - avisou o magnata - Primeira. Você quer continuar neste emprego?

- Quero.

- E não quer que a senhora com quem trocou de lugar seja punida com uma demissão por justa causa?

Liliam engoliu em seco.  
- Por favor, não faça nada contra Dulce. Eu assumo toda culpa.

- Acontece que ela também é culpada. Está tão envolvida neste assunto quanto você. Se for realmente uma espiã contratada por um de meus concorrentes, ela pode ser sua cúmplice.

- Espiã? Eu não...

-Sua declaração sobre a presença de alguém neste andar parece suspeita demais. Percebe que está tentando se proteger caso o vazamento de informações seja confirmado?

- Eu não sei de que o senhor está falando - Liliam murmurou prestes a entrar em pânico.

- Espero que não, para seu próprio bem - respondeu James Potter - Espero que compreenda também que não posso permitir que deixe esta sala e volte ao trabalho depois do houve. Seria arriscado demais para mim. Um grande negócio está em jogo e eu não posso correr o risco de perdê-lo caso o assunto da reunião chegue aos ouvidos da pessoa errada

- Mas eu jamais contaria a alguém o que aconteceu aqui - Liliam garantiu.

- Ah, então você sabe o que se passou na sala de reuniões! No entanto, acabou de afirmar que não ouviu nada, que não estava interessada em nada!

Liliam não conseguiu sustentar o olhar de James Potter. Com suas artimanhas, ele havia conseguido fazê-la cair em contradição. A verdade era que ela ouvira cada uma das palavras que ele dissera.

James consultou o relógio de ouro preso a sua cintura por uma pequena corrente também de ouro e tornou a olhar para Liliam.  
- O caso é o seguinte, Lily - ele disse por fim - não pretendo demitir você nem a tola de sua amiga. Mas como não posso correr nenhum risco, não a perderei de vista nem sequer por um minuto até a manhã de quarta.

- Como? - Liliam pestanejou.

- Obviamente será compensada pela inconveniência...

- Inconveniência – Liliam interrompeu-o, cada vez mais perplexa.

- Você tem passaporte?

- Passaporte? Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Tenho de viajar para a Grécia esta noite e você irá comigo. De que outra forma eu iria vigiá-la e impedir que desse um telefonema?

- Para quem eu iria telefonar? - Liliam protestou

- Mora sozinha ou com sua família?

- Sozinha, mas...

Houve um instante de hesitação por parte de James dessa vez.  
- Confesso que esperava outro tipo de resposta. Bem, onde guarda seu passaporte?

- Em meu criado-mudo, mas...

O dono da empresa tirou o fone do gancho.  
- Não vejo alternativa para você. Poderia, é claro, trancá-la em um quarto com água e comida e mantê-la incomunicável até minha volta, mas não creio que essa seria sua escolha. Portanto, Lily, você tem de viajar comigo por sua livre e espontânea vontade.

_Livre e espontânea vontade?_ _Aquele homem sabia o significado daquelas palavras?_  
Liliam engoliu em seco ao reconhecer finalmente sua situação. James Potter não estava brincando. Nunca vira alguém falar mais sério em sua vida. Principalmente quando começou a usar o idioma grego!

- Eu juro que não direi nenhuma palavra a ninguém! - Liliam tentou apelar para a compaixão de seu empregador assim que o viu interromper a ligação.

- Sinto muito, mas jurar é pouco. Acabei de dar instruções para que abram seu armário e que apanhem a chave de sua casa.

Liliam levantou-se, indignada.  
- Não é justo!

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de me fornecer seu endereço. Demetrios o pegará no departamento pessoal e irá direto para lá. Ele irá ao nosso encontro no aeroporto para entregar seu documento.

Incapaz de falar, Liliam arregalou os olhos de pura incredulidade.  
- Não pôde fazer isso comigo! Quero ir para minha casa à imediatamente!

- Como eu já disse, não irei obrigá-la a viajar comigo, se não quiser. Se preferir ficar, contudo, terá de arcar com as conseqüências. Ou seja, dê um passo para fora desta sala, e você e sua amiga serão demitidas por justa causa um minuto depois.

Liliam já estava junto à porta quando James terminou de falar. No mesmo instante, ela se deteve.

- Acho que seria mais sensato de sua parte se aceitasse o inevitável e me acompanhasse - continuou o presidente da empresa. - Nada de mal lhe acontecerá. A não ser, é claro, que eu descubra que esteve mentindo.

- Por que não ouve suas próprias palavras? - Liliam tentou mais uma vez reverter a situação. - Acha que eu seria louca para dizer a alguém o que ouvi? Eu já não declarei que não quero perder meu emprego nem prejudicar minha colega?

- Acontece que a informação que você conseguiu pode valer muito dinheiro. Desista, Lily. Não permitirei que se afaste de mim até que chegue a quarta-feira. Vamos?

- Aonde? - Liliam perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Ao topo do edifício. Há um helicóptero a nossa espera para nos levar ao aeroporto.

Se James Potter tivesse lhe contado que havia um dinossauro no telhado, ela não teria se portado de maneira diferente. Estava tão atônita que seus pés se recusavam a obedecê-la.  
Liliam ouviu seu nome como se a voz estivesse muito distante. Seu olhar não conseguia focalizar nada. De repente, sentiu-se puxada pela mão e levada para uma sala com paredes de vidro.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo - murmurou consigo mesma.

Mas ele a ouviu, pois manifestou a mesma opinião.  
- Nem comigo. Eu não tinha planos de levar uma acompanhante nesta viagem.

Ao chegarem ao topo do prédio, James empurrou uma pesada porta de aço. No mesmo instante, Liliam teve a impressão de que seria carregada pelo vento. Embora já estivessem na primavera, o frio estava intenso. Para se proteger, ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.  
- Você não me deixou pegar nem sequer meu casaco! - Liliam protestou com uma veemência que surpreendeu não apenas James Potter, mas a ela mesma.

Sem dizer nada, ele parou e começou a desabotoar o casaco que estava usando. Mas ela o impediu de continuar.

- Não perca seu tempo! Eu prefiro pegar uma pneumonia!

- Então congele calada! - ele esbravejou.

Liliam não se deixou intimidar pelo olhar nem pela resposta rude. Tinha certeza de que estava ainda mais zangada do que James. Aliás, se não fosse pela presença do piloto, ela não teria conseguido ficar calada.

- Eu lhe comprarei algumas roupas no aeroporto - informou o magnata. - Teremos tempo de sobra até que Demetrios traga seu passaporte.

- O que espera que eu faça? Que agradeça? - Liliam continuou incapaz de se dominar.

As hélices começaram a girar naquele instante e os dois foram obrigados a desistir da briga. Não adiantaria continuar discutindo, afinal.  
Não com aquele barulho.

"_Isto não está acontecendo comigo_", Liliam tornou a dizer a si mesma.  
James Potter não havia se dado por satisfeito com ameaças e chantagem. Agora ele a estava raptando!  
_Afinal, que escolha lhe dera? Nenhuma! Como poderia permitir que Dulce fosse_ _demitida da empresa por ter tido a generosidade de ajudá-la?_ Em sua idade, ela teria sérias dificuldades para encontrar outro emprego e dependia de seu salário para viver.

Liliam, contudo, não precisava se preocupar com sua sobrevivência. Tinha outro emprego durante o dia e uma ótima conta bancária. Mas perder sua colocação na Potter Internacional poderia significar o adiamento de seu sonho justamente quando estava prestes a realizá-lo.  
Vinha se sacrificando havia anos, economizando cada centavo que podia, de forma a juntar o suficiente para comprar a livraria onde trabalhava desde seus dezesseis anos. Para a entrada e algumas prestações já havia conseguido reunir a quantia necessária. Mas seria preciso fazer um empréstimo bancário para cobrir o restante da dívida e a perda de seu emprego noturno poderia significar uma recusa por parte do gerente.

Não, não podia perder aquele emprego. A questão tempo erafundamental. Seu velho patrão estava querendo vender a loja e se aposentar. Ela não podia correr o risco de ver a livraria ir parar em outras mãos.  
Mas como convenceria James Potter de que ela não era uma espiã? Espiã. _Céus!_ O homem deveria ser paranóico. Ou estava lendo histórias policiais em excesso. Só alguém com imaginação muito fértil poderia chegar à conclusão de que sua faxineira era uma espiã.  
O que havia de tão grave, afinal, em ela ter entrado por engano em sua sala?

O fato era que Liliam Evans não tinha autorização para trabalhar naquele andar, disse uma voz no fundo do cérebro de Liliam. Muito menos para entrar na sala da presidência e se esconder atrás da porta.  
_Ok. _Ela admitiu consigo mesma. James Potter tinha razão em suspeitar dela naquelas circunstâncias. Mas estava exagerando em sua insistência de mantê-la sob vigilância durante as trinta e seis horas seguintes. E obrigá-la a viajar com ele para a Grécia era a prova irrefutável de sua insanidade.  
Mas não era apenas por esse motivo que Liliam estava revoltada com o magnata grego. O jeito que ele olhava para ela, de vez em quando, a fazia sentir como um objeto. Não bastava ter de tolerar o assédio de Amus Diggory que se recusava a aceitar uma não como resposta?

Sem dar importância à antipatia crescente de Liliam por sua pessoa, expressada em forma de gélido silêncio, James a conduziu para a movimentada ala comercial do aeroporto.  
Ela estava tão zangada que nem sequer olhou para as vitrines, embora soubesse que todas eram bonitas e repletas de roupas caras. Seu patrão escolheu a que deveria ser a mais elegante e seguiu diretamente para um mostruário onde o preto predominava.

Sem consultá-la, separou um conjunto de saia e blazer pretos no menor tamanho disponível e colocou-o em seus braços. Em seguida, separou um chapéu, uma bolsa e um par de luvas de cano longo.  
Quando foi entregá-los, Liliam estava distraída em examinar o conjunto e não os segurou em tempo.

- O que deu em você? - ela esbravejou ao ver as peças caírem no chão.

- Estou fazendo compras. – James deu de ombros e se encaminhou para o outro lado da loja, onde se parou um vestido azul de algodão que tornou a jogar para Liliam.  
Fez o mesmo com um casaco preto longo e, após uma ligeira hesitação, olhou para duas vendedoras que estavam conversando.

- Também quero levar um conjunto de short cor-de-rosa igual ao que está no manequim.

- Sinto muito, senhor - disse uma das vendedoras -, mas não temos mais esse item em estoque.

- Então por que o manequim continua exibindo-o? Por que não mudam a vitrine e atendem a clientela em vez de tagarelarem?

- Sr. Potter, por favor!- Liliam tentou contemporizar, corada de vergonha.  
A vendedora arregalou os olhos.

- Sr. Potter? - balbuciou uma das vendedoras.

- Eu mesmo, O dono desta cadeia de lojas. Quero que me diga por que não tirou o mostruário do manequim se as peças não existem mais em estoque?

Uma mulher loira de meia-idade se aproximou deles.  
- Desculpe, senhor. Sou Anne Maklein, a gerente. Eu mesma irei atendê-los.

- Esta jovem precisa de lingerie. Separe algumas peças. - Enquanto falava, James se encaminhou para a seção de sapatos. - Que número você usa? - perguntou a Liliam.

Liliam foi para perto dele, tremendo de raiva.  
- Nunca fui tão humilhada em minha vida. E desse modo que costuma se comportar em público?

- O que há com você? - o magnata indagou, impaciente. - Não podemos perder tempo.

No limite de seu autocontrole, Liliam jogou tudo que havia sido atirado em seus braços, nos braços dele.  
- Por que não me deixa escolher as roupas e os sapatos e me espera lá fora?

- Se eu ficar aqui, será mais rápido.

- Eu não escolherei roupas íntimas com você ao meu lado - ela protestou.

- Você fará o que eu quiser! – James retrucou. - Estou lhe pagando para isso.

Liliam afastou-se com passos firmes, mas ele a seguiu.  
- Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criminosa! - ela ordenou trêmula.

Pela primeira vez, James Potter ficou sem jeito diante de uma mulher.  
Afinal, quem ela pensava que era para falar com ele daquela forma? E antes que pudesse colocá-la em seu devido lugar, a garota continuou.

- Você está se comportamento de maneira ridícula desde que entramos nesta loja! - Liliam experimentou um par de sandálias pretas de saltos altos. Ao constatar que ficaram bem, entregou-as ao patrão, sem se dignar a fitá-lo.  
Em seguida, sob o olhar estupefato da gerente, escolheu uma camisola e alguns conjuntos de calcinha e sutiã.

Ela havia decidido fazer o que ele queria. Não estava adiantando lutar. Se continuasse protestando, passaria ainda mais vergonha em público. Assim, talvez fosse melhor comprar aquelas roupas e aqueles sapatos de uma vez. Mas não levaria nada consigo quando deixasse de ser uma prisioneira e pudesse voltar para casa.

Ele colocou o vestido azul e as sandálias sobre o balcão.  
- Use isto na viagem.

Liliam pegou as peças e se dirigiu a um dos provadores.  
Quando saiu de lá, estava aliviada. Nunca sentira tanto prazer antes em sair de uma loja.

Ao passarem por uma outra vitrine, James a fez parar.  
- Não precisa de artigos de perfumaria?

- Não. Darei um jeito. Os homens das cavernas limpavam os dentes com gravetos. Tentarei encontrar um a caminho.

Ele a encarou como se quisesse fulminá-la. De repente, arqueou a cabeça para trás e se pôs a rir.

Melany parou de respirar e seu batimento cardíaco acelerou. Os dentes muito brancos faziam a pele parecer ainda mais bronzeada. Os olhos estavam da cor mel agora e brilhavam com humor. Ela não havia percebido antes o quanto seu patrão era bonito.

- Não estou acostumado a fazer compras - ele confessou. - Outros se encarregam disso por mim.

Liliam baixou os olhos, como se isso fosse impedir James Potter de notar seu rubor. O que estava acontecendo? Aquele homem não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para impressioná-la. Ao contrário. Por que, então, estava se sentindo atraída?  
Aos vinte e um anos de idade, E não tinha um namorado e não marcava um encontro havia meses. Em sua opinião, poucos homens mereciam a atenção de uma mulher. A maioria era perda de tempo. Ao menos, era esse o conhecimento que trazia de sua infância.

Estavam se dirigindo ao portão de embarque. O movimento era grande no aeroporto.  
Para apressá-la, enquanto se infiltravam pela multidão, seu carcereiro colocou a mão espalmada em suas costas.

- Com licença - disse Liliam.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Ao toalete. Pretende me levar até lá também? - perguntou com proposital ironia.

James hesitou.  
Por sua expressão, Liliam adivinhou que ele não havia gostado da brincadeira.  
- Dou-lhe dois minutos.

Ela o encarou e soltou as sacolas de compras a seus pés. Já havia se afastado alguns passos quando ouviu seu nome. Virou-se e percebeu que ele lhe acenava com um pente.

- Talvez queira aproveitar e dar um jeito em seus cabelos.

Liliam cerrou os dentes para se controlar. Por pouco não levara as mãos à cabeça. Em sua raiva, ela havia se esquecido de verificar sua aparência antes de sair da loja.

Em poucos instantes, penteou os cabelos. Seu reflexo ao espelho mostrava uma mulher moderna e elegante.  
Mordeu o lábio ao se lembrar da precisão com que James Potter escolhera seus vestidos. Por outro lado, não deveria estar admirada. Com vinte e nove anos e muito poder e dinheiro, aquele homem certamente tivera mulheres de todos os tipos e raças.  
No entanto, era ela quem estava a seu lado e ali permaneceria por mais um dia e meio. E estava viajando para a Grécia, um país exótico que dificilmente iria conhecer por seus próprios meios. Em um avião particular ainda por cima!  
Não deveria estar feliz e empolgada em vez de zangada? Afinal, não era melhor viver uma aventura do que limpar escritórios?

Liliam pestanejou ao se lembrar de seu outro emprego. Era preciso avisar o Sr. Dumbledore que não poderia abrir a livraria no dia seguinte nem no outro.  
Ele não costumava aparecer na loja antes do meio-dia. Se não fosse comunicado, ele iria subir a seu quarto, quando chegasse, e derrubaria a porta, certo de que ela havia morrido ou de que estava muito doente.

Assim, apesar da proibição de James Potter, ela teria de ligar para o dono da livraria e inventar uma desculpa para sua falta ao trabalho.

Com cuidado para não ser vista, Liliam se misturou a um grupo de mulheres no momento que elas saíram.  
Antes de correr para o telefone público, porém, certificou-se de que não seria vista.  
James, para sua sorte, estava de costas, falando com alguém pelo celular.  
Ligou para a central telefônica. Como estava sem moedas, teria de fazer uma chamada a cobrar.

Liliam estava aguardando que a ligação fosse completada quando seu patrão desligou o celular e olhou para ela.  
Devolveu o fone ao gancho sem saber como. Estava paralisada e tremula ao mesmo tempo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava realmente com medo...

**N/A: Continua...**


	3. Capitulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Os olhos duros como aço se fixaram no rosto pálido de Liliam.  
- A primeira vez que a perco de vista, você corre para o telefone para passar a informação a seu cúmplice. Você traiu minha confiança! - James a condenou implacável.

Liliam não saberia dizer qual era a razão de seus tremores. Seria medo ou fascinação por aquele homem tão diferente de todos outros que já conhecera?  
- Sr. Potter...

- Você fez sua escolha. - Ele não a deixou falar. - E eu a farei pagar por sua traição.

Liliam sentiu o estômago dar um nó  
- O senhor está enganado. Eu não falei com ninguém. Estava aguardando a telefonista...

James deu-lhe as costas e começou a se afastar.

Liliam ficou parada. Era sua chance de correr e voltar para casa. Mas com que dinheiro? E o que seria de Dulce?  
Correu atrás de seu empregador, odiando-o e a si mesma por isso. Como ele não parasse, apressou o passo e colocou-se a sua frente.

- Saia de meu caminho! - ele ordenou.

- Está enganado também sobre a pessoa para quem eu pretendia ligar!

Ele segurou pelos braços e a empurrou para o lado.

- Por que é tão teimoso? - Liliam censurou-o. - Eu só estava tentado fazer uma chamada a cobrar à livraria onde trabalho.

Dessa vez, ele parou para ouvi-la.  
- Que livraria?

Liliam hesitou. Alguma coisa estava errada.  
- Hei! O que fez com as sacolas? Deixou-as lá quando saiu a meu encalço?  
Ela procurou as sacolas com os olhos.  
Por sorte, ninguém as havia roubado e ela pôde recuperá-las.

- Que livraria?** -** James repetiu a pergunta quando Liliam voltou para junto dele.

- Eu trabalho em uma, James, durante o dia e moro em um quartinho no andar de cima. - Liliam respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego. - Tenho de avisar o Sr. Dumbledore, o dono, sobre minha ausência. Se eu não fizer isso, ele ficará preocupado com meu desaparecimento e chamará a polícia.

- Bobagem! Ele pensará que você está com algum namorado. Jovens não são confiáveis. Costumam faltar ao serviço sem motivos. Seu chefe deve estar acostumado.

Liliam fuzilou-o com os olhos.  
- Sabe o que mais? Estou farta! Está me julgando sem me conhecer Não tenho namorado e sou confiável! Nunca falto ao trabalho. Estou no mesmo emprego há cinco anos e nos últimos dois, cuido de tudo praticamente sozinha!

- Por que, então, trabalha como faxineira cinco noites por semana? - James quis saber, com expressão carregada de suspeita.

- Porque preciso de dinheiro. Ok? E não me pergunte para quê porque não lhe devo satisfações de minha vida.

- Sua insolência me surpreende.

- O que esperava? Que eu estivesse me sentindo grata pelo modo como está me tratando? Errei, reconheço, mas não cometi nenhum crime. Não mereço estar sendo obrigada a fazer o que não desejo. Pobreza não significa desonestidade!

- Terminou?

A pergunta causou o mesmo impacto que um choque contra uma parede após uma corrida desabalada. Liliam mordeu o lábio, vermelha como um pimentão.

- Hoje não foi o melhor dos meus dias - James murmurou. - Não estou com paciência para ouvir mentiras. Vamos. Já perdemos tempo suficiente.

- Então não acredita realmente em mim?

- Acredito que consegui impedi-la de fazer uma ligação, algo que eu havia proibido.

- Eu expliquei meus motivos!

- Por que não me contou que tinha outro emprego? Eu teria entendido. Sou um homem de bom senso. Mas você preferiu escapar furtivamente a se abrir comigo.

Cada vez que James Potter se referia a ela como uma pessoa desonesta, Liliam sentia vontade de lhe saltar ao pescoço. O que ele queria? Que ela se ajoelhasse e implorasse para ligar para o Sr. Dumbledore? E o fato era que a ligação tinha de ser feita, mesmo que em presença daquele homem intransigente.

Por mais que detestasse mentiras, Liliam sabia que não teria alternativa. Tinha de ligar para o Sr. Dumbledore e inventar uma desculpa, o quanto antes.  
A franqueza era uma de suas virtudes e um de seus defeitos. Gostava de ser independente, de tomar suas próprias decisões. Seus dois empregos se encaixavam com perfeição a seu modo de ser.

Quase uma hora depois, quando o silêncio entre eles estava se tornando insuportável, o homem que James chamava de Demetrios chegou com seu passaporte e com suas chaves.

Liliam observou, irritada que nenhum dos dois olhava para ela enquanto conversavam. Em grego, obviamente.  
Resolveu interrompê-los após alguns minutos de espera.  
- Espero que não tenha revirado toda minha casa.

O homem chamado Demetrios fitou-a com tanta perplexidade que Liliam cogitou se alguém havia lhe aplicado uma camada de tinta invisível sem que soubesse.  
- E espero que não tenha se esquecido de trancar a porta quando saiu.

-Meus seguranças são excelentes – Sirius interrompeu - Quando voltar encontrara sua casa do jeito que a deixou.

Liliam ergueu o queixo.  
- Deve ser reconfortante para você saber que seus funcionários podem burlar sistemas de alarmes com a mesma eficiência que assaltantes profissionais.

O modo como James a encarou era um conselho para que não tornasse a manifestar suas opiniões. Resolveu acatá-lo. Ou ao menos tentar. Afinal, aos olhos dele ela era uma simples serviçal. A menos importante em sua escala de valores. Estava acostumado a ser servido e a ouvir as pessoas somente quando elas eram autorizadas a falar.  
O problema era que Liliam nunca conseguia ficar de boca fechada. Tinha o hábito de ser franca e direta.

Agora que estavam parados e que ela não precisava correr para acompanhar os passes de seu patrão, o frio começou a incomodá-la. Lembrou-se do casaco em uma das sacolas e vestiu-o. Era tão comprido que esbarrava no chão.  
Estava terminando de abotoá-lo quando teve a grata surpresa de receber um celular.

- Sua história foi confirmada por Demetrios. Pode ligar para o dono da livraria.

O Sr. Dumbledore ficou preocupado ao reconhecer a voz de Liliam. Ela se apressou a garantir que não havia nada de errado com a loja e avisou que teria de faltar ao trabalho por dois dias para cuidar de uma amiga que estava doente. Antes de desligar, pediu desculpas.

James não afastou os olhos dos dela mesmo depois que ela lhe devolveu o celular.  
- Você é uma mentirosa convincente.

Horas mais tarde, Liliam não cabia em si de espanto. Aquilo não era um avião, mas um requintado salão de festas. As poltronas eram forradas de couro, o carpete era alto e macio. O luxo imperava por toda parte. Mas nem sequer a possibilidade de descansar naquele ambiente agradável melhorou o humor de James Potter.  
Seu semblante estava carregado.

Liliam queria desviar os olhos daqueles cabelos que chegavam a ser azulados de tão pretos, dos olhos mel que podiam se tornar verdes em alguns momentos, da boca sensual e do queixo arrogante, mas não conseguia.  
A verdade atingiu-a com a força de um golpe. James Potter a atraía como nenhum outro homem. Era dono de uma beleza rara. Era o homem com que todas as mulheres sonhavam.  
Fisicamente Mas sua insensibilidade era notável. Ele nem sequer era capaz de perguntar se sua prisioneira sentia fome ou sede. Para conseguir o que queria, James Potter era capaz do destruir tudo e todos que estivessem em seu caminho.

Liliam parou de respirar ao ser flagrada encarando-o.

- São três horas da manhã na Grécia - ele disse. - Vá se deitar e tente dormir um pouco.

- Deitar? - ela balbuciou.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, pressionou um botão e alguns instantes depois surgiu uma comissária de bordo que recebeu o encargo de acompanhá-la à cabine-dormitório.

Liliam pestanejou ao ver uma cama de casal no compartimento. E antes que pudesse voltar a si do assombro, a jovem fechou a porta e deixou-a sozinha  
Não hesitou. Estava tensa e exausta e nada lhe parecia melhor naquele momento, do que esticar o corpo. Um corpo que não estava apenas tenso e cansado, ela se deu conta.

O desejo insano que James lhe despertara havia deixado marcas. Seus seios pareciam ter aumentado e os mamilos estavam rígidos.  
Fechou os olhos com força. E se o que estava acontecendo com ela não passasse despercebido a James Potter? E se ele já tivesse notado? E se ele a tivesse banido de sua presença justamente por esse motivo?

Duas horas depois, Liliam acordou com o chamado insistente da comissária de bordo.  
- Srta. Evans? Srta. Evans?

Liliam voltou a si aos poucos e se apoiou sobre um cotovelo.  
Ao ver uma bandeja nas mãos da moça, sorriu e agradeceu. Não entendia a razão pela qual a comissária continuava fitando-a como se fosse um ser de outro planeta.

- Nós... Eu... Não gostaria de importuná-los, mas talvez senhorita deva acordar o Sr. Potter. O piloto pediu para avisá-los que aterrissaremos em cinqüenta minutos.

Dessa vez foi Liliam quem olhou para a comissária sem nenhuma noção do que estava acontecendo Por que a garota estava com medo de acordar seu patrão? Seu humor seria ainda pior quando ele estava com sono?

A comissária balançou a cabeça.  
- Alguém precisa acordar o Sr. Potter para que ele se prepare para o funeral.

- Funeral?

- Infelizmente o vôo está muito atrasado e os senhores terão de ir direto para o cemitério. - A comissária hesitou. - Por favor, não interprete mal o que irei dizer, mas todos nós achamos ótimo que o Sr. Potter a tenha trazido para apoiá-lo em um momento difícil como este.

As palavras da comissária afastaram a sonolência por completo. Agora entendia o porquê de James Potter ter lhe comprado aquelas roupas pretas. E a razão de seu desabafo quando dissera que não queria companhia naquela viagem.

Tomou seu desjejum o mais rápido que pode e foi ao banheiro. Gostaria de fazer uso do chuveiro, mas como não havia tempo, limitou-se a vestir o conjunto de saia.  
O que viu no espelho a deixou assombrada. Parecia outra mulher. Estava sensacional. Nunca se sentira tão bonita antes.

Encontrou James na cabine, na mesma poltrona que ocupava na noite anterior. As pernas longas estavam esticadas para frente e a cabeça estava apoiada contra o encosto.

Pela primeira vez, Liliam sentiu a consciência lhe pesar. Sem a gravata e o paletó e com a camisa aberta na altura do pescoço, James Potter não parecia arrogante nem autoritário. Adormecido, aliás, ele estava parecendo pouco mais do que um garoto. Deveria estar exausto. No entanto, preferira o desconforto para lhe ceder sua própria cama.  
Ao pensar que sua tripulação lamentava por ele enquanto ela só lhe dera trabalho e preocupação, Liliam franziu o cenho.

Armou-se de coragem e sacudiu-o gentilmente pelo ombro.  
Uma vez foi suficiente.  
Ele abriu os olhos e consultou seu relógio de pulso. Levantou-se e, sem dar demonstração de ter notado sua presença, dirigiu-se ao dormitório.

- Sr. Potter?

Ele parou, mas não olhou para trás.

- Eu não sabia sobre o funeral.

James virou-se e não disfarçou uma expressão de incredulidade  
- Não lê jornais?

- Não tenho tempo.

- Acabo de perder meu pai.

Ele se afastou e Liliam sentiu-se a última das criaturas.  
Não era de admirar que seu patrão estivesse nervoso e zangado com ela. Em um momento como aquele, como ele poderia querer uma completa estranha a seu lado? No entanto, por suspeitar que ela pudesse ser uma espiã, a obrigara a segui-lo. Que idéia. Ela... Uma espiã?!  
Por outro lado, o mundo que James Potter vivia não era simples como o de Liliam Evans.  
Ele circulava pelas mais elevadas camadas da alta-sociedade e os negócios significavam mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eram sete da manha quando James e Liliam chegaram ao aeroporto.

De roupa preta, luvas longas, chapéu e óculos escuros que James lhe dera ao desembarcarem, Liliam sentiu-se como se estivesse sonhando.  
Em seguida, sentiu como uma atriz famosa. Flashes pipocaram a sua passagem ao lado do magnata. Homens que trabalhavam como seguranças de James Potter fizeram uma barreira para conter os jornalistas.

Ao perceber sua hesitação, James colocou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e impulsionou-a para frente.  
Perguntas os assaltavam de todos os lados. Liliam entendeu uma delas que fora formulada em inglês. Estavam querendo saber quem ela era.  
James continuou em frente, de cabeça erguida, sem responder nenhuma das perguntas.

"_Seria essa a vida dele?_", Liliam cogitou. Homens ricos e poderosos não eram respeitados pelos jornalistas nem sequer em seus momentos de dor?  
Por fim chegaram a uma pequena sala privativa.

- É sempre assim com você? - Liliam quis saber, ainda tremula de ansiedade.

James deu de ombros.  
- Talvez hoje tenha sido um pouco pior. Sua presença os deixou alvoroçados.

- Espero que ninguém me reconheça naquelas fotos.  
E antes que ele pudesse responder, ela perguntou se alguém viria buscá-los.

- Seguiremos de helicóptero para a ilha onde acontecerá o enterro.

Liliam não conseguiu evitar um lamento. A viagem estava parecendo interminável.  
- Ilha?

- Chindos - James informou. - Você realmente não sabe nada a meu respeito, não é?

Liliam percebeu que a observação havia ofendido o ego masculino. Isso a irritou, O que ele esperava? Que ela se atirasse a seus pés como deveria fazer a maioria das mulheres?  
- Não. E isso certamente o incomoda. Afinal considera-se o sol ao redor do qual o mundo deve girar.

- Sua falta de tato acabará encrencando-a mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Liliam fez uma careta.  
- E eu já não estou encrencada?

A sombra de um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de James.  
- Por que está sempre procurando uma briga? Seu temperamento não combina com sua aparência feminina e delicada.

- Posso ser feminina, mas não sou delicada - Liliam protestou.

- Por que afirma isso?

- Porque não gosto que os homens se recusem a me levar a sério. Não é fácil ser ruiva e baixinha, ainda por cima!

- Mas você não é simplesmente ruiva. Seus cabelos são vermelhos - Sirius declarou com ar de superioridade. - Por que os tinge dessa cor se não quer provocar os, homens?

Liliam encarou-o, indignada.  
- Meus cabelos são naturais. Nunca os tingi. Minha avó era russa.

- Sinto muito, mas não acredito em você. Tire o chapéu.

Ela hesitou, mas acabou fazendo o que ele queria com um gesto de desafio.  
Fez-se um longo silêncio conforme os fios ruivos caiam sobre os ombros de Liliam. James ficou parado, examinando-os.  
Liliam sentia aquele olhar sobre si como se fosse de fogo. Uma onda de calor lhe percorreu o corpo.

- O que acha de seu trabalho como faxineira? - ele perguntou abruptamente.

Ela pestanejou.  
- Porque quer saber?

- Meu interesse é sincero – James afirmou.

- Bem, ele é repetitivo, monótono e mal pago. Sinto muito se esperava que eu dissesse que ele me dá satisfação.

- Nesse caso, por que se candidatou ao emprego?

- Porque o horário se encaixa as minhas necessidades e porque trabalho sem interferências. Não gosto de receber ordens.

- Já percebi isso. Em seu lugar, eu procuraria lidar com o problema e considerar a possibilidade de arrumar um emprego onde pudesse desenvolver sua capacidade.

- Tenho outros planos. Sou ambiciosa a minha maneira. Não pretendo continuar limpando escritórios por muito tempo.

James examinou-a da cabeça aos pés  
- Nas atuais circunstâncias, acho melhor você aguardar. Não estou brincando, Lily.

- Nem eu - ela declarou. - Negócios sempre vêm em primeiro lugar em minha vida. Aliás, o senhor disse que me pagaria pela inconveniência.

- Naturalmente.

- Espero que eu receba em dobro. Afinal não jantei ontem e fui obrigada a permanecer acordada até as três horas da manhã!

Um brilho divertido surgiu nos olhos castanhos  
- Você é sua pior inimiga. Eu teria lhe pagado muito mais, se não tivesse dito nada.

- Não sou gananciosa. E não estava pensando naquela conversa idiota que ouvi quando falei que não trabalharia por muito tempo mais como faxineira.

- Não posso acreditar que esteja dizendo a verdade.

- Mas deveria. Mesmo que eu tivesse entendido o que os senhores estavam falando, e eu não entendi, sou uma pessoa honesta e não teria tirado vantagem.

- Os que vivem protestando honestidade são os que mais mentem - James observou.

Ofendida com aquelas palavras que provavam que James Potter continuava desconfiando de suas intenções, Liliam disse, corada.  
- Se prefere continuar acreditando apenas no que quer acreditar, fique à vontade.

- Não pode me culpar por sentir necessidade de me precaver.

Liliam respirou fundo.  
- Prefiro que não tente se justificar. Nós dois sabemos porque eu estou aqui. Porque o senhor é quem é e porque eu sou quem sou. Se Dulce e eu não precisássemos de nossos empregos eu já o teria mandado às favas.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso - James concordou.

- Afinal, a viagem que está me proporcionando esta longe de ser algo prazeroso. Desculpe se pareço estar desrespeitando-o, mas enterros nunca são agradáveis.

James surpreendeu-a com a mais inesperada das declarações naquele momento.  
- Meu pai teria adorado sua irreverência.

Liliam se arrependeu do que disse ao ver a expressão tristeza que cobriu o rosto de James. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em uma forma de amenizar o problema alguém bateu à porta.

Alguns minutos depois estavam sobrevoando o mar Egeu. Apesar do barulho das hélices, Liliam sentiu sono. Lutou quanto pôde com suas pálpebras. Mas elas venceram.

Acordou com uma sensação de abençoada preguiça. Por pouco não alongou os braços. Porém, quando abriu os olhos precisou piscar várias vezes para tentar se localizar.  
Estava deitada no banco traseiro de uma limusine!  
Encolheu-se ao ver a porta ser aberta.

Um homem de cabelos pretos inclinou-se e sorriu.  
- Não é de admirar que James não a tenha levado consigo ao funeral. Meu primo tem bom gosto e inteligência. A maioria dos parentes de sua falecida mãe não aceita a liberação sexual dos tempos modernos. Prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Allexandris Terklaios.

Irritada com o modo com que aquele homem estava olhando para suas pernas, Liliam puxou a saia para baixo e se sentou.  
- Não sou quem você esta pensando!

- Não? - Allexandris Terklaios piscou. - Se não pertence a James, o que está fazendo a sua espera do lado de fora do cemitério.

- Eu apenas trabalho para ele, ok?

- Por mim, tudo bem. - O grego ergueu a mão e afastou uma mecha de cabelos que havia caído no rosto de Liliam. - Você é linda.

A porta do outro lado foi aberta naquele instante.  
Liliam virou a cabeça e viu James. Ele franziu o cenho diante da cena supostamente intima. Em seguida, empurrou o primo pelo ombro para fora do carro.  
O homem quase caiu.

- Ela disse que não lhe pertencia - Allexandris Terklaios se justificou - Você acha que eu teria tentado algo se ela contasse a verdade?

James fechou a porta sem se dar ao trabalho de responder. Quando olhou para Liliam, ela perdeu o fôlego.  
- Não a trouxe aqui para que se comporte como uma qualquer!

**N/A: É O James sabe como interpretar mal as coisas, não é? Uma vez em cada capitulo.  
Se não for um recorde, está bem próximo.  
O próximo cap. vem aí com mais emoções.  
**


	4. Capitulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

Já irritada com o comportamento ultrajante de Allexandris Terklaios, Liliam perdeu o controle ao ser tratada com tanta injustiça por James Potter. Movida por puro instinto, ela ergueu a mão e esbofeteou-o.

- Nenhum homem me trata assim!  
Mais do que as marcas de seus dedos no rosto moreno, foi a expressão aturdida que a fez voltar a si e reconhecer que havia ido longe demais.  
Mesmo assim, continuava zangada;  
- Quem você e seu primo pensam que são? Ele não tinha o direito de tocar em meus cabelos! Não sou nenhum brinquedo de pelúcia! E o que deu em você para se comportar daquele jeito com ele? Agora aquele sujeito está com a idéia ridícula de que eu sou sua mulher!

- Ridícula?

- Sim, ridícula. Mulheres não são objetos para pertencerem aos homens!

- Eu poderia convencê-la a se tornar minha - James murmurou.

Os olhos verdes o encararam como se tivessem se transformado em pedras de fogo.  
- De que jeito? Com uma clava como se fosse um homem das cavernas? Seria a única maneira!

Não houve tempo para uma tentativa de escape. James a puxou com força e esmagou seus lábios com um beijo que a deixou em choque.  
Liliam perdeu o controle. Sua cabeça estava girando, impedindo-a de raciocinar. Todo o planeta parecia estar em chamas. Não havia ar. Apenas calor.  
James tinha o sabor da água após um longo percurso pelo deserto. Ele lhe despertou uma sede que não sabia estar sentindo. E ela precisou se agarrar a ele para não desfalecer quando o sentiu invadira umidade de sua boca com a língua em movimentos eróticos.

Quando James finalmente se afastou, havia um brilho de triunfo em seu olhar.  
- Eu não precisaria nem sequer usar de força, Lily. Você entraria em minha caverna por seus próprios pés.

Livre da aura da paixão, Liliam deu um passo para trás e franziu o rosto.  
Ele fez o mesmo

Liliam não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Muito menos no que havia sentido. O constrangimento a levou a encontrar meio de justificar aqueles minutos de desvario.  
- Eu não deveria tê-lo agredido. Você se zangou e...

- Nenhum grego aceita um desafio a sua masculinidade - James interrompeu-a, sarcástico. - Mas eu a beijei porque quis.

Liliam não conseguiu responder.  
Estava mais do que surpresa com a declaração. Aquilo significava que ela não era a única a sentir-se atraída.

- Foi uma experiência apenas. - James continuou: - Que não será repetida.

Liliam teria dito o mesmo. Mas não gostou que o aviso partisse dele. Era humilhação demais. Seu orgulho não permitiu que se mantivesse calada.  
- Eu o agredi porque me tratou...

- Não quero voltar ao assunto - ele a interrompeu. - Não estou sendo eu mesmo hoje

O restante do percurso foi feito em silêncio.

Liliam olhou para trás. Havia uma fila de carros atrás deles. Todos deveriam estar se dirigindo a casa do falecido Sr. Potter.  
Começaram a subir um rochedo. Dava para ver uma construção clara no alto. À medida que se aproximavam maior ela parecia.

Quando chegaram, Liliam não coube em si de espanto. Não era uma casa. Uma residência daquele tamanho, só poderia ser chamada de palácio.

James fez menção de descer.  
Ela murmurou em um súbito impulso.  
- Não quero lhe causar constrangimento perante seus parentes e amigos. Não me importarei se me colocar em algum quarto e trancar a porta.

- Você ficará comigo – James informou-a

- Mas o que farei se alguém falar comigo? Não sei nem sequer como seu pai se chamava.

-Gregório. Ele tinha setenta e um anos e eu era seu único filho. Ele era um bom homem e morreu dormindo inesperadamente.

- Você não teve chance de se despedir dele. Isso é muito duro. - Liliam murmurou.  
Sabia como seu patrão estava se sentindo. Também era órfã.

Mas, James encarou-a quase com raiva.  
- Poupe-me de sua compaixão. Meu pai e eu estávamos afastados um do outro há tempos

- Eu estava sendo sincera. Quem foi o culpado pela separação?

Ela percebeu que ele havia cerrado os punhos durante a conversa. Era óbvio que ele estava sofrendo.

-Fui eu.

- Você não poderia ter adivinhado que ele iria morrer de repente.

James desceu da limusine sem responder  
Todos os criados se encontravam à espera no opulento hall de entrada.  
Ele cumprimentou-os rapidamente.

Com a respiração suspensa ao ver as estátuas e quadros que decoravam o local, Liliam não se atreveu a segui-lo, permanecendo junto à porta.  
No instante que James se virou e a chamou com impaciência, ela viu uma mulher morena belíssima se aproximar.

Quase morreu de vergonha quando James a segurou pela mão diante de todas aquelas pessoas. A mulher não deveria ter mais de trinta anos. Seus cabelos pretos e curtos e seus olhos escuros exóticos contrastavam com a pele alva e acetinada. Sua roupa e suas jóias eram lindas e exclusivas.

- Catherine - James murmurou e apertou a mão de Liliam com tanta força que ela quase gemeu de dor.

Catherine beijou-o no rosto e saudou-o em grego.  
James não as apresentou, mas Liliam não se ofendeu com isso.  
Não tinha nenhuma pretensão de conhecer os parentes e amigos de James Potter. Não estava ali porque queria, se pudesse, voltaria para casa naquele minuto.

Os três se dirigiram a um amplo salão onde já se encontravam muitas pessoas. Ao vê-las procurarem James e Catherine, Liliam tentou escapar para um canto, mas James a impediu. E antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que pretendia fazer, ele apresentou-a aos visitantes, sem se importar com os olhares de indisfarçável curiosidade.

Alguns minutos depois, quando um homem alto e corpulento de cabelos grisalhos abraçou James, Liliam aproveitou para ir ao terraço e respirar ar puro.

A vista da baía era esplêndida. O céu estava sem nuvens.  
Do alto do rochedo dava para ver a floresta de pinheiros e flores silvestres e, mais além, o mar azul-turquesa.  
Ali permaneceu por um longo tempo. Estava exausta. Os cochilos não haviam conseguido compensá-la pela noite mal-dormida.

Quando se voltou para verificar o cenário dentro da casa, a primeira pessoa que viu foi James.  
Com sua altura, ele se destacava entre os demais. Suas feições másculas e atraentes estavam crispadas. Ele parecia inquieto. Olhava em todas as direções o tempo todo. Então a viu, iluminada pelo sol e sua expressão demonstrou alivio.

Embora estivessem distantes um do outro, Liliam sentiu a garganta secar quando seus olhares se encontraram. E não conseguiu enxergar mais nada exceto ele.  
As pessoas pareciam ter desaparecido ao redor de James.  
E ele caminhava entre elas como se também não as estivesse vendo.

- Onde esteve? - James perguntou quando chegou ao terraço.

Liliam encolheu os ombros.  
- Está com medo de que eu tenha conseguido encontrar um telefone?

Nenhum dos dois pode continuar.  
Catherine se reuniu a eles e encarou Liliam.  
- A srta. Evans parece cansada, James. Talvez eu deva levá-la a seus aposentos.

- Eu agradeceria - Liliam murmurou.

A morena sorriu, mas James enrijeceu.  
Era óbvio que atitude de Catherine o desagradara.

- Irei vê-la mais tarde - avisou.

Não foi Catherine quem a conduziu para o quarto, mas um das criadas.  
Assim que se afastaram do terraço, Catherine chamou uma camareira e a incumbiu da tarefa.

Enquanto percorria os corredores e salas, Liliam sentiu-se culpada, como se tivesse abandonado James Potter em um momento de necessidade.  
O que estava acontecendo com ela? Mal conhecia seu patrão. Por que, então, sentia-se repentinamente tão ligada a ele? Desde quando sua irritação havia passado?  
Desde que testemunhara sua fraqueza, Liliam pensou. Desde que desabafara com ela sobre seu desentendimento com o pai. Mas, James o amara.  
Suas atitudes e seu pesar eram prova disso. Como a morte lhe roubara o pai de um minuto para o outro, sem lhe dar chance de corrigir o passado, James estava se sentindo culpado e atormentado por sua consciência.

Liliam estava pensando que nunca chegaria a seus aposentos quando a criada finalmente abriu uma porta lateral que dava para um imenso jardim.  
A curiosidade aumentou, mas Liliam não fez nenhuma pergunta. Continuou seguindo a moça até chegarem a um lindo bangalô na praia.

O interior era ainda mais bonito do que a fachada e estava agradavelmente fresco. O chão de mármore se prolongava até amplas janelas protegidas por persianas que impediam a entrada do sol. Havia vários sofás espalhados pela sala. Em um canto, Liliam viu um frigobar. Não havia cozinha. As duas portas deveriam separar a sala do quarto e do banheiro.

Assim que ficou sozinha, ela verificou as portas. Enganara-se. Havia dois quartos com banheiros privativos. Sua bagagem se encontrava sobre a cama do maior deles.

Sem pensar duas vezes, despiu e entrou no banho. Sob o chuveiro, voltou a ver a imagem de James. Ele parecia ter entrado em seu sangue. Jamais havia se sentido assim com relação a um homem. Sempre evitara os homens bonitos. Eles eram presunçosos e egoístas em sua maioria e viam as mulheres como um troféu a ser conquistado, sem dar importância a seus sentimentos. Como seu pai.  
Ela sempre se orgulhara de ter os pés no chão. De qualquer forma James era um homem tão proibido para ela como se fosse um príncipe. Não havia Cinderela no mundo real.  
Era atração o que sentia por James Potter. Nada mais.

Enxugou-se e vestiu a camisola azul-noite que James lhe comprara e estava se dirigindo a sala para verificar o que havia para comer no frigobar quando viu uma bandeja em cima da mesa com uma deliciosa refeição.  
O apetite era tanto que ela comeu tudo antes de se deitar no sofá e dormir instantaneamente.

A entrega de uma nova bandeja acordou Liliam.  
O sol estava se pondo.  
Ela se levantou aturdida ao se dar conta de que havia dormido a tarde toda. Perdera uma excelente oportunidade de caminhar pela praia, algo que adorava fazer.

Para espantar o torpor, Liliam decidiu fazer um pouco de exercício.  
Ligou o aparelho de som e tocou um flamenco.  
Adorava musica espanhola.  
Dançar, a seu ver, era a melhor e mais agradável maneira de malhar.

Alongou os músculos primeiro em compasso com os acordes lentos iniciais.  
À medida que o ritmo acelerava, ela movia as pernas, os braços, a cintura e o pescoço.  
Até que a música terminasse, Liliam estava arfando, com os seios acompanhando visivelmente sua respiração.

- Incrível...

Virou-se, assustada.  
James estava parado à porta como uma estátua de bronze. O paletó e a gravata pendiam de uma de suas mãos.

- Sua dança e extraordinária - ele elogiou, com voz grave e intensa.

Corada de embaraço, Liliam murmurou:  
- Deveria ter anunciado sua presença. Não tinha o direito de ficar me olhando!

- Não quis interrompê-la - ele disse em tom de desculpa.

- Isso não justifica - Liliam protestou em uma reação instintiva para dispersar a tensão que invadira o ambiente.

James balançou a cabeça.  
- Nenhum homem seria capaz de interrompê-la em sua dança.

Liliam não conseguiu responder. Estava tremendo. Seu coração batia com tanta força que ela chegou a sentir tontura.

E James não conseguia afastar os olhos do corpo pequeno, mas escultural, coberto suavemente pela camisola fina.  
- Vê-la dançar foi a experiência mais erótica que já vivi fora de um quarto - ele confessou. - Nunca senti um desejo tão intenso de possuir uma mulher. Pareço ter voltado à adolescência.

Ao sentir-se despida por aquele olhar, Liliam deu-se conta de que estava usando apenas uma camisola. No mesmo instante, puxou um xale, colocado no encosto de um sofá jogou-o sobre os ombros.  
Não era de admirar que James estivesse se comportando daquele jeito! Homens não costumavam se controlar quando viam uma mulher em trajes íntimos. Ela deveria ter se lembrado antes que não estava usando uma roupa decente.

Ele riu, contudo, de seu gesto.  
- Metade menina, metade mulher. Uma combinação explosiva!

- Pare de falar assim comigo! – Liliam protestou. - Não sabe o que está dizendo. Fingirei que não ouvi. Como você mesmo disse, não está hoje em seus melhores dias.

- Talvez não seja a momento certo para dizer isso - James retrucou - mas você foi a única luz neste meu dia de sombras.

- Porque sou uma estranha - ela respondeu de repente ansiosa por encontrar uma desculpa para o que acreditava ser uma fraqueza temporária de James Potter. Não podia ter esperanças. Sabia que ela e aquele homem viviam em mundos separados. - Não espero nada de você não sei nada sobre sua vida, não o julgo.

- Ao contrário, desde que falou comigo pela primeira vez não parou de me julgar.

Abalada com a tempestade emocional que estava querendo se desencadear em seu íntimo, Liliam foi até a porta e abriu-a.  
- Vou dar um passeio pela praia.

A noite estava clara e o ar estava quente e parado. A lua brilhava no céu e no mar.  
Liliam caminhava pelas areias mornas com passos lentos.  
O modo como James olhara para ela a excitara e amedrontara ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo longe dele, sentia sua presença.  
Precisava de seu bom senso e não o encontrava. Queria não apenas se deitar com James Potter, mas também estar com ele, falar com ele e ouvi-lo.  
Todos seus sinos internos estavam tentando avisá-la do perigo.

Por não estar conseguindo lidar com suas próprias emoções, James havia se voltado para ela. Ele a estava usando como alvo para esquecer sua dor e sua amargura. Ele faria qualquer coisa para não falar sobre o pai e sobre o motivo que os afastara um do outro.

Levada por um súbito impulso, Liliam desistiu do passeio e voltou para o chalé.  
Viu James no terraço, de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Nunca havia lhe acontecido algo tão sério antes, não é?

James estreitou olhos.  
- De que está falando?

- Você teve uma infância feliz?

- Sim.

- Dava-se bem com seu pai antes da briga?

- Sim - ele resmungou.

- Então por que não pensa nos bons momentos em vez de se concentrar nos maus?

- Não queira entender como me sinto – James declarou ríspido.

- Mas eu entendo. Você não se dá conta da sorte que teve durante longos anos. Foi amado e querido...

- Como se atreve... - ele tentou interrompê-la, mas não adiantou.

-Meu pai se negou a me reconhecer - Liliam prosseguiu - Ele passava pela rua e fingia que não sabia quem eu era. E minha mãe, apesar de tudo, continuava amando-o

James estava encarando-a com incredulidade, mas Liliam não percebeu.

- Eu tive uma briga feia com ela um dia antes de sua morte. Tinha dezesseis anos na época. Adorava-a não me conformava com sua depressão por causa do crápula de meu pai.

Ele havia se aproximado sem que ela percebesse e estava enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Nada estava acontecendo conforme Liliam previra.  
De repente, era James quem conduzia as perguntas e ela se viu contando a ele sobre Elize Evans, sua mãe, uma jovem rica, doce, bonita, idolatrada pelos pais, mas que fora seduzida aos vinte e dois anos por um homem e abandonada por ele quando o futuro sogro perdeu sua empresa e todos seus bens.

- Meu pai não a queria, mas sim seu dinheiro. Quando soube sobre a falência de meu avô, desmanchou o noivado e casou com outra mulher, filha de um industrial poderoso.

- Ele abandonou sua mãe grávida.

- Não. Ele a procurou algumas semanas depois de casar com a outra e disse que cometera um erro pois continuava apaixonado por ela Eu fui concebida naquele dia. Minha mãe pensou que ele se separaria da mulher e que ficaria com ela.

- Algo que ele nunca pretendeu fazer.

Liliam suspirou.  
- Não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto.

James deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Liliam e tornou a atraí-la de encontro ao peito.

- Agora é sua vez - ela murmurou.

- Minha vez?

- Sim, sua vez - Liliam insistiu.

- Meu pai queria que eu casasse e eu respondi que não estava preparado. Ele disse que não queria mais me ver nem me ouvir enquanto eu não resolvesse me preparar para fazer o que devia ser feito.

- Está falando sério? - Liliam estranhou. - É verdade que seu pai queria decidir por você sobre seu casamento.

- É o costume em nosso país. Aconteceu o mesmo com ele e minha mãe. Foram meus avós que decidiram seus destinos.

- Mas isso é medieval! – ela exclamou.

- Para você, talvez. Mas meus pais foram muito felizes. Na Grécia é comum os pais decidirem sobre o casamento dos filhos.

- Não pretendo criticar seu pai, mas os tempos mudaram. - James estendeu a mão e afastou uma mecha dos cabelos e Liliam que havia caído em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos de prazer. - Você é um homem, não uma criança.

- Ele sabia o que era melhor para mim. Falo inglês como um ocidental, Lily, mas corre sangue grego em minhas veias e o casamento é encarado com seriedade por aqui. Não é como na Inglaterra, onde as pessoas dizem que casam por amor, mas logo procuram um advogado para providenciar a separação.

- Sim, mas...

- E mais seguro escolher a pessoa com quem partilhará sua vida com a inteligência do que com o coração.

Sem dar chance a uma continuidade na conversa, James ergueu Liliam em seus braços e beijou-a  
Ela pestanejou. James precisava falar, não beijá-la. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo. Assim que o beijo terminasse, ela colocaria um fim naquela situação. Mas, sem que soubesse como, seus braços o enlaçaram pelo pescoço e seus dedos mergulharam na maciez de seus cabelos.

Quando James a soltou, Liliam sentiu as pernas cederem sob seu peso. Ele a sustentou e se encaminhou para a casa de praia. Com ela nos braços

**N/A: Hii!Parei na melhor parte...  
Mas não se desesperem, ela continua.**

**Aproveito para me desculpar por manchar a família Evans nesta fic, não foi por mal, eu realmente os imagino como uma família feliz e cheia de amor ( só com amor para aceitar numa boa uma filha bruxa e a outra uma megera preconceituosa ), mas não havia como mantê-los assim sem destruir a fic, portanto dessa vez eles são divididos e... diferentes.  
É só...**

**Nine Potter: **Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic e farei o possivel para atualizar o mais breve possível...Até porque, preciso continuar outro projeto...

**Thaty: **O nome Liliam é uma homenagem a minha sobrinha querida ( e também eu acho mais legal do que Lilian ) _loucuras minhas_  
Espero qu você continue adorando a fic.

**Gracias a todos que leram até aqui... e deixem reviews, please.  
**_Que mistura de idiomas!_


	5. Capitulo IV

**N/A: Este cap. tem cenas picantes, se você não gosta ou se seus pais não permitem que leia esse tipo de coisa PARE DE LER IMEDIATAMENTE!  
Recado dado, não me responsabilizo por qualquer problema...  
Boa Leitura **

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Liliam abandonou-se á excitação daquele momento. Sua pulsação estava acelerada, sua respiração ofegante. No primeiro instante, havia se encolhido na tentativa de se refugiar em timidez. Mas não conseguiu resistir ao modo como James olhava para ela.

- Você é muito bonito - ela disse, sincera.

- E você é a mulher mais linda que encontrei em toda minha vida. Quando tirei aquele turbante e vi seus cabelos mal pude acreditar...

James a deitou em algo deliciosamente confortável e se inclinou sobre ela.  
- Você é doce sob a aparência severa - ele murmurou junto aos lábios de Liliam.

De perto, os olhos de James eram ainda mais fascinantes, Liliam pensou, a cor mel límpido possuía mesclas esverdeadas.

Ele beijou-a novamente e ela se entregou por inteiro á sensualidade que invadiu seu corpo. Não conseguiria resistir às emoções que James lhe despertava mesmo que sua vida dependesse desse esforço.

Ele tirou a camisa e tornou a abraçá-la. Liliam enrijeceu à vista daquele peito bronzeado e coberto de pelos escuros que rareavam à medida que seus olhos desciam para os quadris.  
Como ela não se movesse, James segurou-lhe as mãos e a fez tocá-lo como se isso fosse o ato mais natural do mundo.

- Eu acho que estamos indo depressa demais...  
Liliam mal podia acreditar. Estava deitada em uma cama com James Potter e em poucos instantes tinha certeza de estariam despidos.

- Se quer que eu vá embora, eu irei.

Liliam sentiu um aperto no peito. Sentou-se e perdeu-se nos olhos esverdeados. Ficar ou partir. Não havia meio termo. E se ele fosse embora, talvez nunca mais a procurasse.

- Decida-se - James insistiu. A urgência estava estampada em seu rosto perfeito e másculo. - Não sou feito de aço. Estou ardendo de desejo por você.

Liliam sentiu que tremia de paixão. Não conseguia afastar os olhos dos olhos dele nem sequer por um segundo. O calor que irradiava deles a estava derretendo.  
- Eu também te quero...

James tornou a deitá-la com extrema gentileza.  
- Não farei nada que você não queira - prometeu.

- Claro que não, mas... .

- Então beije-me!

Ela o beijou enquanto se deixava despir.  
Primeiro, ele afastou as alças da camisola. Depois a livrou da peça e da calcinha.  
- Você é linda - James murmurou rouco.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Liliam quando ele deslizou para baixo e se apossou dos seios, agora livres. Segurou-os e acariciou-os, deixando os mamilos rígidos e ansiosos por serem sugados.  
Liliam jogou a cabeça para trás sobre os travesseiros e respirou fundo.  
Jamais havia sido acariciada daquela forma. Com os lábios, com a língua e com os dentes. Não era mais James apenas quem queimava de desejo Ela se sentia como se estivesse no centro de uma fogueira.

Inesperadamente, ele rolou para o lado e se levantou. Mas não se afastou da cama. Permaneceu olhando para ela, submetendo-a a uma minuciosa apreciação.

- James?

- Você parece ter sido feita mim.

Ela o viu descer o zíper da calça. Seu olhar era fixo como o de alguém submetido a uma sessão de hipnose. Era a primeira vez que via um homem em total estado de excitação.  
Seu coração pôs-se a bater com tanta força que a sensação que teve era de que ele explodiria. Ansiosa, agarrou o lençol e cobriu sua nudez.

No mesmo instante, James voltou para a cama e afastou o lençol.  
- Você é tímida. Deixe-me admirar seu corpo.

Uma onda de pânico a invadiu. Ele não podia nem sequer imaginar que estava prestes a fazer amor com uma virgem. E ela não tinha coragem para preveni-lo.  
- Está me deixando nervosa.

Ele mergulhou os dedos em seus cabelos e a trouxe para junto de sua boca para provar mais uma vez a doçura seus lábios.  
Dominada por novas sensações, Liliam não conseguiu se afastar.

- Não será por esta noite apenas - ele murmurou. - O que está acontecendo conosco é muito especial.

Liliam ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de James. Havia um nó em sua garganta. Nunca havia se entregado antes a homem. Esperava que ele merecesse sua confiança Não podia fazer nada. Nenhuma fibra de seu ser podia resistir a ele.

James tocou-a, então, no centro de sua feminilidade e ela gemeu alto.  
Naquele momento ele se posicionou para a penetração. E quando ela aconteceu, Liliam deu um grito de dor.  
James parou de se mover.

- Não pode ser!

Ela tentou sorrir enquanto fazia um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Você gosta de me surpreender, não?

Liliam corou sob a intensidade daquele olhar, mas precisou fechar os olhos.  
James estava prosseguindo lentamente com a penetração.  
Ouviu-o rir baixinho por fim e sentiu quando ele lhe beijou a testa, antes de começar a se movimentar dentro dela.  
Então, o desejo dominou-os novamente e nenhum dos dois tornou a falar. Mal conseguiam respirar. O mundo poderia acabar e eles não notariam.

_Seria possível alguém se apaixonar no espaço de vinte e quatro horas? _Liliam perguntou-se enquanto tentava reconhecer o homem que agora estava dentro de seu corpo. A felicidade não permitia que percebesse a ameaça que existia naquela mudança

- Por que não me contou? - James quis saber.

- Não achei que seria importante para você.

- Mas foi importante para mim. E claro que foi. - Ele afagou-lhe o rosto. - Está com fome?

- Não.

- Eu estou. Não me lembro quando foi a última refeição que fiz.

A ceia foi solicitada pelo interfone  
Em seguida, James a puxou pela mão e a fez levantar.  
Subitamente envergonhada, Liliam cruzou os braços sobre os seios.  
Ele riu e a fez acompanhá-lo ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e a colocou sob a ducha antes de imitá-la.  
- Você é baixinha?

Ela não conseguiu pensar em nada espirituoso para dizer. A verdade era que estava se sentindo tímida como nunca acontecera antes. E realmente baixinha diante daquele homem alto e musculoso.

- Por que ficou tão calada de repente? - James perguntou

- Não estou acostumada a tomar banho acompanhada.

Ele sorriu e a ergueu nos braços como se fosse uma boneca.  
- Toma pílula anticoncepcional?

Liliam estranhou a pergunta.  
_Por que James estava preocupado isso se usara proteção?_  
-Não.

- Foi o que pensei. Achei que deveria avisá-la que a camisinha rompeu.

O rubor de Liliam transformou se em palidez.

- Se você engravidar avise-me e cuidaremos juntos do problema.

Aterrorizada com a idéia de ser mãe solteira, Liliam sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas seu otimismo falou mais alto e ela tratou de não pensar nisso. Havia se afastado da realidade naquele dia e não permitiria que a fantasia acabasse por enquanto.

- Tenho planos para você - disse James e beijou-a com uma suavidade que a fez estremecer.

A ceia foi trazida e eles comeram na cama. Os pratos eram saborosos e sofisticados. Lagosta, salada grega e abobrinhas fritas.  
Era a primeira vez que Liliam comia lagosta e adorou.  
Mas, esperou que James se servisse primeiro, para imitá-lo. Era algo praticamente sem importância, mas serviu-lhe de lembrete sobre o fato de eles viverem em mundos diferentes.  
Mas como ela não queria usar seu bom senso aquela noite, afastou mais uma vez a voz de sua consciência.

- Obrigado pelas palavras que me disse na praia - James agradeceu. - Ajudaram-me a refletir sobre a situação. Se meu pai ou eu suspeitássemos de que não teríamos muito tempo juntos nossas divergências teriam sido resolvidas. A grande ironia é que eu já estava tentando fazer o ele queria.

- Já?

Ele fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.  
- Tem a ver com aquela conversa que você ouviu. A empresa que pretendo comprar pertenceu a meu pai há longo tempo. Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Liliam suspirou.  
- Por isso era tão importante para você.

- E continua a ser. Meu pai era um homem forte e alegre. Quero homenageá-lo pelo que era. Tenho certeza que meu pai não gostaria que eu pensasse nele com melancolia e revolta.

- Até agora não entendi a importância daquela conversa - ela confessou.

- Digamos que há duas empresas: A e B. Você compra o estoque da empresa A e espalha um boato de que pretende adquirir toda a empresa. O preço da mercadoria sobe. Seu lucro na venda torna-se muito maior. Então, sem que ninguém espere, você compra a empresa B, cujos preços não sofreram aumento, e faz um ótimo negócio.

Liliam balançou a cabeça.  
- É um plano diabólico.

James não se sentiu ofendido com o comentário.  
- Tenho essa fama no mundo dos negócios.

Terminaram de comer e Liliam se levantou para retirar a louça.  
Quando voltou para a cama, James havia adormecido. Ficou olhando para ele com imensa ternura. Ele parecia estar em paz consigo mesmo agora. Estava exausto, mas tranqüilo. Sua expressão era totalmente diferente da que vira no avião quando o acordara.

Eram oito horas da manha seguinte quando Liliam despertou. Ao seu lado, James continuava adormecido.

Ela se levantou com cuidado para não interromper seu sono e se serviu de um copo de água gelada e de uma maçã. Seu corpo doía intimamente como se quisesse lembrá-la de que se deixara arrastar pela maré em vez de lutar contra as correntezas. Ela havia entrado em um caminho sem volta. A força de seus sentimentos por James chegava a assustá-la.

Necessitada de ar fresco e de reflexão, vestiu o conjunto short cor-de-rosa que James lhe comprara e foi para a praia.  
Era bom saber que ele tinha planos para ela. Era reconfortante.  
James parecia ser um homem franco e honesto. Mas, Liliam não deveria ter sido tão impulsiva e se deitado com ele praticamente sem conhecê-lo. Não que estivesse arrependida. Estava feliz, aliás, por James ter sido seu primeiro amante. Ao menos ele não pensaria que era seu costume fazer amor com todos que conhecia.  
O maior empecilho entre eles era o fato de ela trabalhar em sua empresa como uma simples faxineira. Mas ele não dera importância a isso. De qualquer forma, assim que voltassem, estava resolvida a pedir o tal empréstimo ao banco para comprar a livraria do Sr. Dumbledore.

Quando consultou seu relógio de pulso, Liliam surpreendeu-se.  
Fazia quase duas horas que estava caminhando. Precisava voltar imediatamente. James já deveria ter acordado não queria fazê-lo esperar.

Ele estava na varanda. Usava una calça esporte bege e uma camiseta preta. Pena que estivesse de óculos escuros. Ela queria ver seus olhos brilharem ao vê-la.  
- Recebi uma chamada pelo celular - James avisou-a quando ela a estava alguns metros de distância.

No mesmo instante, Liliam detectou algo de errado. O tom de voz foi tão frio que a fez estremecer.  
- O que houve? - ela perguntou ansiosa.

- O preço do estoque da Palco Technic começou a subir no instante que as operações na bolsa tiveram início.

Liliam encarou-o, intrigada. Estava chocada demais com a abrupta mudança que se operara em James para compreender a gravidade da informação.

- Você disse que não havia conseguido completar aquela ligação no aeroporto. É evidente que mentiu - ele acusou

- A única ligação que fiz foi de seu celular! – Liliam se defendeu. - Por Deus, se algo deu errado, a culpa não foi minha. Não passei nenhuma informação. Não saberia nem sequer a quem passar!

- Foram coincidências demais, Lily. Hoje de manhã, por exemplo, onde estava quando eu acordei?

Ela pestanejou.  
- Eu...

- Você estava com medo de minha reação quando eu recebesse a noticia e por isso preferiu ir para longe, não é? Não pensou que eu descobriria a verdade antes que você pudesse sair desta ilha?

O sol estava forte. A pele de Liliam estava transpirando, mas por dentro ela estava congelada. James continuava duvidando de sua honestidade.  
- Você está enganado - ela protestou. - Sinto muito que tenha perdido o negócio, mas a culpa não foi minha. Não estou gostando de ser acusada de algo que não fiz. Eu avisei que havia alguém escutando atrás da porta...

- Não insulte minha inteligência! - James interrompeu-a ríspido.

- Que inteligência? - Liliam esbravejou. - Se tivesse inteligência, você já teria se convencido de que eu não fui a responsável pelo vazamento de informação!

- Você arruinou meu negócio e foi para minha cama com o propósito de aplacar minha ira!

A acusação brutal a fez empalidecer como a morte.  
- Como pude pensar que você era capaz de algum sentimento? - Liliam indagou a si mesma.

- Eu sou. Mas não com alguém que não merece. O que aconteceu entre nós acabou. Foi uma experiência que não pretendo repetir.

- Nem eu! - ela afirmou, tremendo de revolta. - Você não tem nada para oferecer a ninguém a não ser uma conta bancaria. Você tem tanta classe quanto um bode!

James encarou-a como se quisesse matá-la.

Liliam ergueu o queixo e atravessou a varanda em direção ao quarto. Tudo que queria era calçar seus sapatos e ir embora dali. Mas, ele a segurou pelo braço e a fez parar.  
- Repita o que disse!

- Você tem tanta classe quanto um bode! E ao dizer isso, estou ofendendo o pobre animal! - O coração de Liliam batia descompassado Sentia que a raiva de James estava prestes a desabar como uma tempestade. Mas nada no mundo a faria calar naquele momento. - Você é rico e poderoso, mas um grande ignorante! E tire suas mãos de cima de mim!

Uma fração de segundo depois, ela sentiu que seus pés se afastavam do chão. Gritou para que James a largasse, mas em vez de colocá-la no chão, ele a jogou na cama.  
Liliam se calou ao notar a palidez sob o bronzeado.

- Se você fosse um homem, eu a faria pagar pelos insultos.

- Solte-me! Você está me assustando!

Ele franziu o cenho e se afastou.  
- O helicóptero está pronto para levá-la. Arrume suas coisas e vá! Nunca mais apareça na Potter Internacional.

Pálida como o lençol que cobria a cama, Liliam se sentou.  
- Eu poderia ter te amado, mas agora te odeio - disse com um fio de voz.

James não respondeu. Com extremo desdém, atirou um punhado de notas de cinqüenta libras cada diante de Liliam.  
Ela ficou olhando para aquilo, incapaz de se mover.

- Como você disse os negócios vêm em primeiro lugar em sua vida. Se lhe serve de consolo, tive uma das melhores noites de minha vida ontem.

O instinto de sobrevivência de Liliam ajudou-a naquele momento.  
- Esse é o dinheiro de minha passagem de volta para casa?

James fitou-a, surpreso.  
- Por que quer saber?

Ela encarou-o com desafio.  
- Porque as pessoas pobres como eu, precisam ser praticas. Eu não sei quanto custa uma passagem de Atenas até Londres.

- Você não precisa comprar sua passagem. Basta retirá-la no balcão no aeroporto.

- Nesse caso, precisarei apenas do dinheiro do táxi. - Liliam apanhou uma única nota cujo troco seria devolvida na primeira oportunidade. - E Dulce?

- Sua colega? O que você acha?

- Que você se arrependerá se a mandar embora com fez comigo. Eu procurarei a imprensa e lhes contarei uma história interessante. Depois usarei a indenização para compensar Dulce por ter tentado me ajudar.

James não respondeu. Havia raiva e desprezo em seu olhar.  
Liliam não disse mais nada. Precisava sair daquele lugar antes que se traísse.  
Com gestos nervosos, calçou suas velhas sapatilhas de brim, pegou a sacola com as roupas que usara ao viajar para a Grécia e se encaminhou para o local onde o helicóptero a esperava.

Durante o vôo para Atenas, ela chegou à conclusão que merecia o que estava lhe acontecendo. Não deveria ter atirado a precaução ao vento. Fora uma completa tola a se deixar envolver por James Potter daquele jeito. Deveria ter refletido antes de se apaixonar por ele. Ninguém mudava tanto de uma hora para outra. Se James tivesse realmente sentido algo por ela, não a teria julgado capaz de traí-lo.

**N/A: Quem mais quer esganar o James? Ou, quem sabe, fazer _outras _coisas com ele? **

**Atendendo aos pedidos, eu fui o mais rápido que pude... mas trabalhando e estudando falta um pouco de tempo.**

**Nine Potter: Sabe garota, eu resolvi dar uma olhadinha no seu profile e imagine a minha surpresa quando descobri a data do se niver, ou devo dizer, do nosso niver... Com certeza é uma coincidência interessantíssima...  
Aproveitando, comecei a ler suas fics e estou amando, mas isso eu comento depois e no lugar certo.**

**Espaço-Propaganda: Leiam _"O primeiro encontro de Tiago e Lily"_**

**nicky-Evans: Aí está a continuação, espero que corresponda às suas espectativas.**

**Thaty: Espero mesmo que você continue amando a fic **

**Até o próximo cáp.**


	6. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO V **

Liliam estava arrumando a vitrine da livraria pela segunda vez para se ocupar.  
- Quer uma xícara de chá - ofereceu Alvo Dumbledore.

Chovia a cântaras. Não havia entrado nem sequer um comprador na loja aquele dia.  
Liliam olhou para seu patrão e fez um esforço para sorrir ao notar sua preocupação.  
Apoiou no balcão e tomou lentamente o chá enquanto olhava a chuva caindo.

Fazia dois dias que chegara de viagem, mas os pensamentos sobre o que acontecera na ilha de Chindos se tornavam mais sombrios cada hora que passava. Não conseguia se conformar.  
Como pudera ser tão tola? Brincar com sexo era um perigo.  
Ela sabia disso quase e desde que nascera. Sempre fora de opinião que só podia haver sexo em relações amorosas estáveis. No entanto, ela se deixara humilhar ao aceitar ir para a cama com um homem que mal conhecia E ele lhe dera uma escolha. Mas, ao usar o coração em vez de recorrer à inteligência, fizera a escolha errada. Agora só restava esperar que seu erro não tivesse conseqüências ainda piores.

O dono foi para casa mais cedo do que de costume. Ela estava sozinha, portanto, quando vieram entregar um buquê de flores.

- Srta. Liliam Evans?

- Sim, mas não devo ser a pessoa que você procura - Liliam respondeu. Nunca havia recebido flores em sua vida. Ainda mais um imenso buquê de rosas brancas.

- O endereço é este.

Liliam mal pôde respirar ao pensar na única pessoa que poderia ter mandado aquele buquê. Suas mãos tremiam quando abriu o envelope e leu o cartão.  
_"Do bode."_  
Corada e sem fôlego, rasgou o cartão em pedacinhos jogou-os no cesto sob o balcão.

As rosas deveriam ser um pedido de desculpa por parte de James. Era óbvio que ele havia comprovado que ela não culpada pelo vazamento de informação. Alguém mais inteligente deveria tê-lo alertado sobre a verdade e o feito engolir sua arrogância. Estava tão furiosa que desejou que ele tivesse perdido muito dinheiro naquele negocio. Ele merecia isso.

O telefone tocou.  
-Alô?

- Eu preciso falar com você...

Houve um ruído e Liliam pensou que a ligação fosse cair. Suas mãos tremiam. A voz de James era inconfundível.  
- O que você quer?

- Chegarei a Londres por volta das nove. Quero vê-la.

Liliam estava segurando o fone com tanta força que a juntas dos dedos embranqueceram.

- Lily?

- Dulce continua no emprego?

- Sim.

Liliam suspirou de alivio sem dar demonstração.  
- Isso significa que também terei meu emprego de volta?

- Conversaremos mais tarde a esse respeito.

- Não, James. Nós nunca mais nos veremos. O que tenho a dizer pode ser por telefone. Você me deve meu emprego!

- Eu tenho um emprego alternativo para lhe oferecer.

- Não me importo em continuar fazendo o que fazia. E você não precisa se preocupar porque não pretendo contar a ninguém sobre o que houve.

- Conversaremos sobre tudo isso esta noite.

- Não quero vê-lo nem esta noite, nem nunca mais! Já disse que só meu emprego me interessa. Se você não deixar voltar, irei ao sindicato. Conheço meus direitos.

- E dirá o quê? Não acabou de prometer que não contaria nada a ninguém sobre o que houve?

- Mas eu sou uma mentirosa, não sou - Liliam ironizou.

O ruído voltou a atrapalhar a ligação.  
- Se você quer realmente voltar ao trabalho na próxima semana, não a impedirei.

- É tudo que desejo. Quanto a esta noite, tenho mais o que fazer. Esqueça que nos conhecemos. Eu já esqueci.

Liliam bateu o telefone.  
Como James podia esperar que ela fosse encontrá-lo? Para quê? Para saber o nome da pessoa que o espionara? Para ouvir um pedido de desculpa? James acreditava que um pequeno gesto de humildade mudaria alguma coisa?

Com os nervos em frangalhos, Liliam fechou a loja e subiu para seu quartinho. Preparou um sanduíche e tentou comer. Mas deixou-o depois de duas mordidas.

Vinte minutos depois estava entrando na Potter Internacional e olhando para retrato de James que lhe pareceu ainda mais arrogante do que em pessoa.

O supervisor a recebeu com um olhar de reprovação.  
- Você abandonou o serviço na segunda-feira sem dizer nada a ninguém e nem sequer telefonou para justificar sua ausência nas últimas noites. Fui obrigado a comunicar o fato ao departamento pessoal.

- Eu compreendo e sinto muito por não ter avisado.

No meio do expediente, Liliam fez o costumeiro e autorizado intervalo para o café.  
Encontrou Dulce no refeitório dos funcionários e ela se sentou a seu lado.

- Onde você se meteu na segunda-feira que não desceu para o café? Eu quase morri do coração. Achei que seu sumiço tinha a ver com aquele sujeito...

- Que sujeito? – Liliam indagou, aflita.

- Ora, o sujeito que vinha importunando-a todas as noites. O tal Diggory. Assim que eu comecei a limpar o seu andar, ele quis saber onde você estava.

- Oh, eu sinto muito - Liliam murmurou, subitamente atônita.

- Desculpe, querida, mas eu tive de contar. Ele foi a sua procura no último andar?

Liliam enrijeceu.  
O que Dulce estava dizendo poderia significar a identificação do culpado pelo vazamento de informações.  
Naquele instante, uma conversa entre duas outras faxineiras desviou sua atenção.

- Aposto que ela é secretária dele...

- Oh, não. Não da maneira que estava vestida. Ela usava até mesmo um chapéu e luvas. Além disso, por que James Potter levaria uma secretária ao funeral do pai?

Liliam engoliu em seco  
- De quem elas estão falando, Dulce?

- Da ruiva misteriosa que acompanhou o Sr. Potter a Atenas. - Dulce deu uma risada. - Que idéia! Imagine se uma secretária se apresentaria de chapéu e luvas!

- Algumas secretárias são altamente qualificadas e ganham excelentes salários - Liliam tentou justificar.

As outras duas pararam de falar instantaneamente.  
- Você é ruiva e desapareceu como em um passe de mágica aquela noite - disse uma delas. - Não tem nada para nos contar?

- Eu? - Liliam fingiu espanto.

- Que imaginação! - caçoou a outra. - Lily estaria ocupada demais fazendo um sermão ao Sr. Potter sobre assédio sexual para sair com ele!

- Bem, o papo está bom, mas eu não quero me atrasar - Liliam se desculpou e se apressou a sair do refeitório.

Ao final do expediente, voltou para casa de ônibus. Estava cansada e tensa. E a tensão chegou ao limite quando, ao se aproximar da livraria, viu uma limusine prata parada à porta.  
Seu coração batia tão forte que o ar chegou a lhe faltar.

James desceu assim que a viu.  
Estava lindo como sempre. Trajava um terno grafite com camisa clara e gravata em tons degrade. Bastava olhar para ele para saber que era um homem rico e sofisticado.

Como pudera sonhar com um futuro em comum?  
Liliam não parou diante da limusine, mas seguiu direto para a livraria.  
- Não é justo - ela reclamou ao procurar a chave na bolsa e sentir a aproximação às suas costas. - Eu disse que não queria tornar a vê-lo.

- Eu vim pedir que me desculpe. Sinto muito.

Liliam não estava em condições de olhar para James, quanto mais de ouvi-lo. Sua mão tremia ao tentar introduzir a chave na fechadura.  
Sem dizer nada, ele tirou a chave de sua mão, abriu a porta e deu um passo para trás.  
Liliam entrou na livraria e desligou o alarme.  
- Não tenho nada para falar com você, tudo bem?

- Mas, eu tenho. Sou seu amante. - Liliam quis contradizê-lo, mas não houve chance. - Eu avisei que não sou do tipo que procura romances de uma só noite. Entendo que ainda esteja zangada comigo, mas isso passará.

- Nosso romance foi um sonho, uma fantasia - ela murmurou amarga.  
Um sorriso radiante surgiu nos lábios de James, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, Liliam continuou:  
- Mas agora estamos de volta ao mundo real.

- Chindos consta nos mapas. É uma ilha na Grécia.

- O lugar pode ser real, mas aqueles dias não foram reais para mim. A ilha era paradisíaca. Eu caminhei pela praia sob o sol e também sob a lua, tive a companhia de um homem lindo e sensual e nós dois vivemos uma experiência maravilhosa. Mas depois alguém estalou os dedos e eu acordei do transe.

- O que está querendo dizer? - James perguntou.

- Que nós dois nos deixamos levar pelas circunstâncias e esquecemos quem éramos.

- E o que somos além de um homem e uma mulher que se desejam?

- Eu sou uma garota pobre e você é um magnata grego. Não adianta tentar fugir da verdade. Se não tivesse acontecido aquele problema, eu teria limpado seu escritório o resto de minha vida sem que você soubesse de minha existência.

- Eu teria notado você.

- Não, não teria - Liliam negou. – Pessoas, como você, nunca olham para pessoas como eu.

- Mas eu olhei e não irei desistir - James afirmou. - Quanto a você ser uma simples funcionária minha, isso é um problema fácil de resolver.

- Um problema? – ela repetiu intrigada. - Do que você está falando?

- Eu quero que a fantasia continue - James disse por fim ao mesmo tempo em que a enlaçava pela cintura. - Acho você adorável, yineka mou. Não terá mais de trabalhar. Vou lhe comprar um apartamento...

- Um apartamento? - Liliam pestanejou.

James acariciou-lhe suavemente o rosto e a segurou pelo queixo. Ao fitá-lo, Liliam sentiu que queimava de desejo.

- Sou grego. Quero cuidar de você em todos os sentidos - Liliam se encolheu a essa menção. - Você parece surpresa. Por quê? Eu lhe disse em Chindos que tinha planos para você.

O choque foi tão grande que Liliam tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu. Ela respirou fundo e tentou outra vez.  
- Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. Você está me pedindo para ser sua amante?

- Estou pedindo que seja minha mulher – James retrucou

- Seu brinquedo, você quer dizer - ela corrigiu-o  
Estava tão perplexa que não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se gritava.

- Você jamais seria um brinquedo para mim.

-Por acaso pediria a uma garota de seu nível social ser sua amante? - Liliam indagou.

- Você foi a única mulher a quem fiz esse pedido - ele respondeu.

- Sinto muito, mas não estou disponível.

James mergulhou os dedos em seus cabelos e a puxou gentilmente pela nuca, mas com firmeza para que não escapasse.  
- Você foi fisgada. Não quer admitir ainda, mas me quer tanto quanto eu te quero.

Liliam tentou escapar. Antes não o tivesse feito.  
Além de impedir sua fuga, James a atraiu de encontro ao peito e beijou-a com paixão. Sua língua imitava os movimentos que ele fizera ao penetrar seu corpo a outra noite.  
Ela sentiu se fraca de excitação. Suas pernas começaram a tremer.

James segurou seu rosto com as mãos e a fez encará-lo.  
- Por que eu não deveria sustentá-la? Seria tão conveniente para mim quanto para você. Quero você a meu lado sempre. Quero levá-la em minhas viagens...

O desejo abandonou o corpo de Liliam, como o sangue abandonou suas faces.  
- O que você quer é uma escrava sexual!

- Eu nunca a consideraria uma escrava...

Ela empurrou-o.  
- Não adianta, James. Você está perdendo seu tempo com essa conversa ridícula.

James cerrou os punhos.  
- Você me pertence!

- Eu não pertenço a ninguém. Sou dona de meu nariz e não tenho a menor vontade de perder minha independência. Além disso, não há espaço em minha vida para um homem. Meu trabalho consome todo o meu tempo. Deveria estar furiosa com você pela proposta que me fez. Mas em consideração a nossas diferenças culturais, uma vez que é grego, decidi relevar.

- Já entendi seu plano - ele esbravejou. - Você quer que eu me ajoelhe a seus pés.

- Engano seu. O que quero é esquecer que um dia nos conhecemos. Por favor, acredite em mim desta vez. O fato de estar acostumado a ter todas as mulheres a um estalar de dedos não significa que eu esteja incluída nessa lista

Havia desafio no olhar dele ao dizer:  
- Se eu sair daqui agora, estará tudo acabado.

Apesar de tudo que dissera, Liliam sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir o ultimato. Mas não voltou atrás em sua decisão nem sequer quando ouviu os passos de James na escada alguns minutos depois.

Ela esperou mais alguns instantes antes de descer e trancar a porta.  
Quando voltou para seu quarto, sentiu-se tão só como nunca se sentira antes. Era como se James tivesse levado todas suas energias com ele.

Para se consolar ficou pensando no ultraje que fora sua proposta. Preferia morrer a considerar aquele estilo de vida.  
Sua mãe havia sido amante de seu pai por dezessete anos. Viveu uma vida de mentiras e de desilusões. Não teve amigos. Ninguém queria se relacionar com a amante de homem casado. E Liliam sentiu vergonha de sua condição de filha ilegítima desde que teve idade suficiente para entender a situação.  
Não! Ela não cometeria o mesmo erro que sua mãe. Em um mês ou dois, James não se lembraria mais de seu nome.

Fechou os olhos. Não deveria ter dado asas a sua imaginação e voado para o pais da fantasia. Não deveria ter sido tão ingênua. Agora teria de conviver com as amargas lembranças...

**N/A: Apesar de tudo, não deixa de ser uma bela oferta, não concordam? Embora, seja pouco para uma mulher apaixonada... Ou não... Depende da mulher.**

**Thaty: Sabe que eu achei uma grande idéia a sua, mas acho que eu ficaria tão furiosa que o mataria sem pensar.**

**Nine Potter: Vou esperar ansiosa por esse seu próximo lançamento, portanto acelere esse processo. Também por que eu estou lendo " Os marotos uma história" e sou muito curiosa e ansiosa. Quanto a Lily, ela deu um pouco de azar, não é mesmo? Se apaixonou por um deus grego, mas bastante desconfiado e cheio de segundas intenções, como ficou claro neste cap V.**

**nicky-Evans: Concordo que o James seja um idiota, mas que ele é um idiota muito gostoso, isso ele é... (até eu admito isso, embora o meu favorito seja o magnifico Sirius Black).**

**GossipG.: Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic e o nome do livro é Noiva Misteriosa, sem o "A".Eu o encontrei em um momento de crise de abstinência literária e me apaixonei. Espero que você também goste.**

**Façam uma autora feliz e deixem um review,  
****só irá tomar um pouquinho do seu tempo.**


	7. Capitulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Na quarta-feira, Liliam finalmente decidiu procurar o Sr. Dumbledore e lhe dizer que estava disposta a pedir um empréstimo no banco para comprar a livraria.  
A reação do Sr. Dumbledore não poderia ter sido mais estranha.  
Liliam ficou perplexa. Ele havia garantido que lhe venderia a loja assim que ela tivesse condições de lhe pagar. Já havia repetido mais de mil vezes que estava cansado e que não via a hora de se aposentar.

O plano original de Liliam era esperar mais alguns meses, talvez um ano, para comprar a livraria, prazo que considerava suficiente para engordar sua conta bancária e diminuir o montante do empréstimo.  
Mas, as circunstâncias ditaram uma alteração no plano e ela preferiu enfrentar uma dívida a continuar trabalhando na Potter Internacional e correr o risco de encontrar seu dono pelos corredores.  
Agora, não sabia mais o que pensar nem o que fazer.

O Sr. Dumbledore nunca fora um homem de muitas conversas. Após sua proposta, ele se tornou praticamente mudo.  
Preocupada com isso, Liliam demorou alguns dias a perceber que seu período estava atrasado.  
Abriu a agenda e conferiu a data da última menstruação. Estava uma semana atrasada. Devido ao estresse, provavelmente, e às noites mal dormidas.  
Por outro lado, ela poderia estar grávida. Era jovem e saudável e estava no meio de seu ciclo quando James a levou à Grécia.

Naquela noite, ao entrar no prédio, Liliam encontrou James pela primeira vez em quase três semanas.  
Ele estava se dirigindo ao hall de elevadores em companhia de três homens. Ao vê-lo, ela quis se esconder, mas não teve como. Suas pernas se recusaram a se mover e seus olhos a abandonar aquele rosto lindo e aqueles cabelos que pareciam azuis sob as luzes.

- Como vai, Lily?

Liliam pestanejou.

- Está parecendo um fantasma diante de um exorcista - James caçoou.

Ela viu os três homens observando a cena, estupefatos  
- Afaste-se de mim! Depressa! - pediu, corada. - Não deveria ter se aproximado e me dirigido a palavra. Céus! Você é o dono da empresa e eu sou uma simples funcionária!

- E por que eu não deveria me dirigir a você? - sorriu. - Por que as mulheres são tão preconceituosas?

- E por que os homens não têm bom senso?  
Liliam se afastou como se estivesse sendo perseguida.  
Como se não bastasse o testemunho dos homens, ela viu duas colegas olhando em sua direção e cochichando.

No intervalo para o café, Liliam pensou que talvez fosse melhor não ir ao refeitório. Se lhe fizessem perguntas sobre seu encontro com James, não saberia o que dizer. Depois, pensou que sua ausência daria ainda mais na vista.

Assim que entrou no recinto, Liliam soube que as fofocas já haviam se espalhado por todos os andares. Em vez de olharem para ela e se comportarem como acontecia todos os dias, as colegas evitavam fitá-la.  
O burburinho e as risadas haviam sido substituídos por um incômodo silêncio.  
Para aumentar seu desconforto, as mulheres retomaram as conversas assim que ela lhe deu as costas e se afastou um passo da porta.

Não as culpava. Se James tivesse se limitado a cumprimentá-la com um gesto de cabeça, o gesto poderia ser interpretado como uma gentileza. Mas não. Ele havia se afastado grupo, deixado os homens esperando à porta do elevador e caminhado até ela.  
O que dera em James? Não lhe ocorrera que seu procedimento a deixaria exposta à maledicência?

Dulce foi a única que teve a sensibilidade de procurá-la e ser franca.  
- Achei melhor esperar que estivéssemos a sós para lhe falar.

Liliam respirou fundo e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Lily, o pessoal somou dois e dois e chegou ao resultado de quatro. Todos sabem que você trocou de lugar comigo naquela noite e que não veio trabalhar nos dias subseqüentes.

- Não pensei que fossem se importar comigo.

- Não teriam se importado em circunstâncias normais, mas a notícia de que James Potter esteve acompanhado por uma ruiva parecida com você em sua viagem à Grécia despertou suspeitas. E essas suspeitas se tornaram certeza esta noite quando você foi abordada por ele.

Fosse outra pessoa, Liliam teria tentado negar a evidência, mas respeitava Dulce demais para isso.  
- Não me importo com fofocas, Dulce – ela murmurou.

A colega suspirou.  
- Há duas semanas, o Sr. Potter passou por mim e me cumprimentou pela primeira vez. E não foi um simples gesto de cordialidade; de repente, ele sabia meu nome.

Liliam baixou os olhos ao lembrar da acusação que fizera a James por ele nunca se dignar a olhar para seus subalternos.  
- Desculpe, Lily, não gosto de me intrometer na vida dos outros, mas estou preocupada com você.

- Não se preocupe Dulce. Eu estou bem. Triste, mas bem.

- Gostaria de poder me aproximar daquele homem e de dizer o quanto você é preciosa, Lily.

- Não sou mais criança, Dulce. Sei cuidar de mim mesma.

- Não - Dulce concordou cabisbaixa. - Você não é mais criança.

_Antes fosse_, Liliam pensou.  
Pelo fato de ser adulta e de ter ousado viver uma noite de amor agora poderia estar com problemas que durariam o resto de sua vida. Sua mãe a tivera sem ser casada e sua vida fora uma desgraça.  
Um pensamento ocorreu subitamente a Liliam. E se estivesse sendo pessimista e a gravidez não tivesse acontecido?  
Compraria um teste na farmácia na saída do trabalho. Seria mais rápido e mais fácil do que esperar por uma consulta médica.

Estava saindo de uma sala no oitavo andar quando a porta do elevador abriu. Olhou para lá automaticamente. Quando viu James sair e se encaminhar para ela, pensou que seu coração fosse explodir de tanto bater

Ele estava usando um terno cinza-claro. Fosse o corte ou a cor, o fato era que ele lhe pareceu um quilo ou dois mais magro. E seu rosto também parecia estar um tanto diferente. Mas sua aura de magnetismo continuava poderosa e isso a irritava. Não queria se sentir excitada cada vez que o via. E ao mesmo tempo triste e deprimida.

Liliam ligou a enceradeira. Não podia se entregar a seus problemas. O melhor que tinha a fazer era trabalhar. Mas um minuto depois, a enceradeira parou de funcionar.  
Virou-se para verificar se o fio havia saído da tomada.

James estava endireitando o corpo, após desconectá-lo.  
- Pare de fugir - ele disse.

Despreparada para aquele tipo de ataque, ela tentou ganhar tempo.  
- Não sei de que você está falando.

-Você sabe - ele retrucou. - Está tentando me evitar porque trabalha para mim. Acontece que é tarde demais para isso.

- Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz - Liliam respondeu.

James deu um passo e lhe segurou ambas as mãos.  
- Sempre que diz isso, seus olhos dizem o contrário. E suas mãos – ele acrescentou. - Elas estão tremendo.

- De raiva! - ela esbravejou e se soltou. -Sei o que quero de minha vida e você não está incluído no pacote!

- Não? O que há nesse pacote?

- Quer saber realmente?

- Sim, eu quero saber.

- Está bem. Pretendo comprar a livraria onde trabalho. E por essa razão que tenho dois empregos. Venho economizando há anos para isso. E para completar o valor, pedirei um empréstimo bancário.

- Posso lhe emprestar o dinheiro agora. Não com um favor, mas como um acordo comercial. – James resmungou alto e desapareceu no interior da sala vizinha. Quando saiu trazia um cesto para ser esvaziado.

- Você ainda não entendeu que não quero favores? Que não preciso de ajuda?

- Mas está fazendo de seu emprego uma barreira entre nós. Eu não deveria ter lhe feito àquela proposta.

- Custou a entender, não?

- Tenho sentido sua falta, pethi mou.

O sorriso que James lhe deu aqueceu como se fosse o sol. E antes que a queimasse, Liliam afastou o olhar.  
- Ou seja, está cansado de ser perseguido pelas mulheres precisa de uma novidade. Já cogitou em procurar uma agencia de encontros?

- Seu expediente está por acabar. Deixe-me levá-la para casa. No caminho, poderíamos parar e tomar um lanche.

Liliam pensou em suas noites insones, olhando para o teto detestando-se por sua fraqueza, por não conseguir expulsar a imagem de James de sua mente. E agora ele estava pedindo para sair com ela.  
- Após o trabalho, eu vou para a cama - ela respondeu firme.

- Podemos pular a ceia - James murmurou.

Diante da provocação ela se abaixou para tornar a ligar a enceradeira.  
Queria se afastar de James sem responder. Mas, o movimento brusco lhe provocou uma forte tontura. A vista escureceu. O corredor ficou em penumbra.  
A imagem de James embaçou.  
Ao sentir que estava caindo como se estivesse caindo em um abismo, Liliam deu um gemido.

Quando recobrou a consciência, sentiu-se enjoada e ainda tonta. Parecia estar flutuando. Não conseguia sentir os pés. Abriu os olhos e descobriu a razão.  
Estava em um elevador. Nos braços de James.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou a ele.

- Você desmaiou.

Liliam franziu o rosto.  
- Eu nunca desmaiei antes.

- Não foi feita para aquele tipo de trabalho. Não quero mais vê-la no escritório.

- James, coloque-me no chão.

- Se eu colocá-la no chão, tornará a desmaiar. Sua aparência está péssima. - Foi a vez de ele franzir a testa. - O que não é de admirar. Além de trabalhar aqui cinco noites por semana, trabalha seis dias naquela livraria. E na maioria do tempo, sozinha.

- Como sabe? - Liliam indagou, espantada.

- Fiz algumas investigações - James resmungou. - Seu patrão quase não fica na loja. Você irá acabar adoecendo com tanto esforço físico.

- Sou jovem e saudável. - As portas abriram e Liliam tornou a pedir; ou melhor, a exigir, que ele a colocasse no chão. - Onde está me levando?

- Para a cama.

No saguão, ela viu os guardas de segurança enrijecerem a sua passagem no colo de James. Um deles apressou-se a abrir a porta.

Liliam fechou os olhos para não ver a cena.  
Na limusine olhou para James com fúria.  
- Se eu não estivesse me sentindo tão mal, mataria você!

Ele se acomodou no banco ao lado dela e disse como se não tivesse ouvido:  
- Precisamos esperar alguns instantes. Demetrios foi buscar suas coisas.

Liliam não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Nem de fazer perguntas.  
Um minuto depois, o carro estava se afastando.

- Não me olhe desse jeito - ela protestou ao surpreender James encarando-a com satisfação.

- De que jeito?

_Do mesmo jeito que um homem olhava para um carro que havia acabado de_ _comprar após uma longa espera. Com orgulho e com posse_, Liliam pensou.  
- Nada mudou!

O olhar de James tornou-se, indolente e malicioso.  
- Às vezes você é incrivelmente ingênua.

- Eu fui ingênua. Na ilha. Não sou mais. Se for ingenuidade que quer, tenho certeza de que não terá dificuldade em encontrar. Não com seu dinheiro.

- Onde eu poderia encontrar uma mulher com a língua como a sua?

- Em seu lugar, eu trataria de procurar outras qualidades nas pessoas - ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu.  
- Você é um desafio para mim. Gosto de seu modo de ser. Você não se impressiona com o que tenho nem com o que sou. Não pode imaginar como essa qualidade é rara no mundo em que vivo.

Liliam não se deixou envolver pelo magnetismo de James.  
Sabia do que ele era capaz. Em seu palacete, em meio aos familiares e conhecidos, ele conseguia estar presente e ao mesmo tempo protegido como se um escudo invisível o separasse dos outros. Ninguém, apesar das trocas de palavras e de apertos de mãos, conseguia uma aproximação mais íntima de James. Sua reserva formal os mantinha a uma distância segura.

Menos com relação a ela!

Com seu orgulho, Liliam exigira ser tratada como uma igual.  
E agora teria de viver para lamentar o modo como o desafiara. Se tivesse se mantido calada, em seu devido lugar, não estaria sendo obrigada a encarar um futuro problemático.  
Se estivesse grávida, como temia o que faria de sua vida?  
Não tinha planos de conceber. Não teria condições de sustentar um filho. A compra da livraria significaria longas, intermináveis horas de trabalho.

- Aonde você foi? - A voz de James interrompeu os devaneios dela. - Está exausta, não?

- Devo estar grávida - Liliam disse sem pensar.

James empalideceu e ela praguejou consigo mesma por sua atitude. Não pretendia contar a ninguém sobre seu estado enquanto não tivesse certeza. Mas, não estava sendo ela mesma havia dias. Não notou nem sequer que não se encontrava onde esperava estar até que a porta do elevador fechou.  
- Você disse que iria me levar para casa!

- Estava me referindo a minha casa - ele explicou.

A porta foi aberta por um mordomo grego que os acompanhou a uma sala onde não faltavam móveis finos nem quadros famosos, muito menos espaço.  
- Gostaria de trocar de roupa – Liliam murmurou

James a conduziu a um quarto de hóspedes luxuosamente decorado.  
Liliam se apressou a tirar o uniforme e as sapatilhas de brim. Depois lavou o rosto e as mãos e em seguida vestiu a roupa que Demetrios apanhara em seu armário: uma saia preta curta e justa, uma blusa de linha de mangas curtas e sandálias pretas.  
Não guardou as peças que compunham o uniforme. Nada no mundo a faria pisar novamente no prédio da Potter Internacional.

No corredor, ela notou um retrato que não havia visto ao se dirigir à suíte de hóspedes.  
Era de um grupo de três pessoas em trajes de noite. James estava com um homem alto e mais velho. O pai, certamente. A semelhança era incrível. A outra pessoa era uma mulher que Liliam reconheceu de imediato. Catherine Yourus.

Respirou fundo. Por que estava ali parada diante do retrato? De que adiantava adiar o inevitável?  
Entrou na sala e não esperou que James a notasse para dizer:  
- Não pretendia contar a você. Foi um gesto impensado. Ainda não fiz o teste.

- Marcou consulta com seu médico?

- Não

- Então eu a levarei a um.

- Não é necessário.

- Eu acho que é. A palavra de um médico é muito mais confiável. - Liliam cruzou os braços, mas antes que pudesse insistir, James continuou - O assunto diz respeito a mim tanto quanto a você.

_Não dizia_, Liliam pensou. E já podia sentir a distância entre eles. Tornara-se muito maior. Reconhecia que James estava se comportando com decência e que estava preocupado com ela.  
- Está abafado aqui – ela murmurou. - Eu gostaria de ir ao terraço e respirar ar fresco.

- A noite esta fria.

- Feche as portas depois que eu sair - Liliam resmungou.

James apanhou um controle remoto. Assim que pressionou um botão, as portas de vidro deslizaram.

A vista do rio Tâmisa era magnífica.  
Mas, Liliam não conseguiu apreciá-la. Tudo que conseguia ver a sua frente era o choque nos olhos de James.

Alguns instantes depois, sentiu que ele estava se aproximando.  
Uma vontade louca de chorar a invadiu quando os braços dele a envolveram e a fizeram deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Você está gelada! - ele observou. - Vamos entrar.

- Eu quero ir para casa - Liliam disse apenas.  
Amava-o demais e não estava suportando saber que seu amor não era correspondido.

- Não esta noite. Não quero que fique sozinha.

- Não seja tolo. Vivo sozinha há anos. Posso cuidar de mim mesma. Não sou como você que foge de problemas quando acredita que não está preparado para resolvê-los.

James suspirou.  
- Está se referindo ao que lhe contei sobre a exigência de meu pai. Mas nosso caso é diferente. Não é como um problema que encaro esta situação – ele declarou e puxou-a para dentro. - Venha comer alguma coisa.

Liliam se soltou e afundou no sofá.  
- Não estou com fome.

- O que tiver de ser, será, yineka mou - James declarou solene.

- Você não esperava enfrentar um problema como este, confesse.

- É verdade - ele admitiu. - Estou acostumado com mulheres mais experientes. Não computei o risco que corríamos.

- Por que usa o verbo sempre no plural?- Liliam indagou, mal-humorada. - Não existe nada entre nós, afinal de contas.

- Você continua zangada comigo - James estendeu as mãos e ela sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos. - Venha aqui.

- É tarde. Preciso ir embora. Ou então, preciso ir para a cama. Sozinha!

- Claro que irá sozinha - ele tentou brincar. - Eu não me atreveria a entrar em seu quarto sem uma cadeira e um chicote.

Ao fazer menção de se afastar, Liliam descobriu que estava relutante em deixar James.  
- Imaginei que fosse esmurrar as paredes ao ser contrariado.

- Não pode imaginar quanto aprendemos no ramo comercial em matéria de autocontrole.

- Você não pára de falar em autocontrole! Não é capaz de sentir emoções? –ela indagou com os nervos em frangalhos

James a segurou pelo queixo e a obrigou a encará-lo.  
- Está entrando em pânico, Lily. Por quê? Nós estamos juntos nisso. Não a deixarei sozinha. Confie em mim.

- Como posso confiar em um homem que me pediu para ser sua amante?

Ele não esperava por essa reação.  
- O que minha proposta tem a ver com o problema?

- Tudo! Você só pensou em si mesmo. Não se preocupou comigo! Como posso confiar em você? Se o teste der positivo tenho certeza de que se oferecerá para pagar as despesas com a interrupção da gravidez. Exatamente como meu querido pai fez com minha mãe!

Um nó fechou a garganta de Liliam e ela não pôde prosseguir.  
O olhar de James tomou-se fixo. Em seguida, ele fechou os olhos e abraçou-a.  
Liliam lutou para se desvencilhar, mas acabou vencida. Os soluços sacudiam seu peito.

- Juro a você que não farei esse tipo de sugestão - James afirmou. - Por que demorou tanto a me contar o resto história?

- O final não foi feliz.

- Qual foi? - ele insistiu.

- Meu pai era casado com outra mulher. Minha foi sua amante por dezesseis anos.

Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo de James. Ele apertou Liliam com força de encontro ao peito e demorou um longo tempo antes de tornar a falar.

-Você esta certa. Quando eu pedi que fosse minha amante, só pensei em mim mesmo. Queria-a de volta em minha cama e nada mais me importava.

Liliam havia lutado consigo mesma durante semanas. Naquele instante, porém, seu autocontrole a abandonou.  
- Não quero ser sua amante, James, mas ficarei com você esta noite.

James não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.  
- Eu não mereço você - ele declarou após alguns instantes e ergueu-a nos braços.

Liliam deixou-se embalar. Mais tarde se arrependeria do que estava fazendo, mas naquele momento, estar com o homem que amava era tudo que queria no mundo.

Ele a deitou em uma cama em outro quarto e tirou imediatamente suas sandálias. Em seguida, pôs-se a tirar as próprias roupas.

Ao vê-lo, Liliam fez menção de tirar a blusa.  
James a impediu.  
- Não. Eu quero fazer isso!

Liliam sentiu o boca secar ao vê-lo se deitar a seu lado, rijo de desejo.

- Eu não deveria estar tratando-a assim - ele murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe tirava o sutiã e acariciava eroticamente os seios. - Mas serei gentil. Não tenha medo.

No minuto seguinte, James a fez sentar em seu colo e a beijou com carinho e com paixão ao mesmo tempo. Depois mergulhou o rosto entre os seios e beijou-os.  
- Pethi mou...

Liliam mergulhou os dedos entre os cabelos macios e o fez afastar-se de seus seios para beijá-la na boca mais uma vez.  
Lentamente, ela deslizou os dedos pelo peito de James até alcançar os pelos que cobriam seu baixo ventre.  
Ele parou de acariciá-la e sorriu diante da nova experiência.  
Liliam corou quando seus olhos encontraram os dele, cheios de malícia.

Então, James a fez deitar sobre seu corpo e ensinou-a a acariciá-lo de outras maneiras, ainda mais ousadas.  
Alguns instantes depois, afastou-a e reassumiu sua posição.  
- Adoro ensiná-la - murmurou após outro beijo -, mas você aprende depressa demais.

A excitação brilhava nos olhos de Liliam. Incapaz de traduzir o que estava sentindo em palavras, ela sorriu. Nada mais importava naquele momento a não ser James e o desejo que a dominava.

- Por favor...

Ele não prolongou mais a espera. Posicionou-se e penetrou-a. Os gemidos de prazer se misturaram. E foram aumentando à medida que as investidas se tornavam mais rápidas e mais profundas.  
Alucinada de paixão, Liliam abraçou-se a James com força e estremeceu à aproximação do êxtase.

Quando voltou a si, estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de amor e de emoção. James continuava em cima de seu corpo. Ela segurou-lhe a cabeça com intenso carinho e beijou-o muitas vezes no ombro.

- Você me faz sentir especial. - murmurou.  
Era verdade. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela estava se sentindo especial.

O telefone tocou.

Não foi o som repentino que a assustou, mas o modo como James reagiu. Ele se levantou de um salto. A expressão estava séria ao atender. No transcorrer da conversa, em grego, tornou-se grave.  
Liliam franziu o rosto. O que teria acontecido para James ficar daquele jeito?

Dois minutos depois ele desligou, virou-se para ela e avisou que precisaria tomar um banho rápido e ir para o escritório.

- Algum problema? - ela indagou, preocupada.

- Nada com que você deva se preocupar.

O modo frio com que foi tratada depois do que acabara de acontecer entre eles a deixou zangada.  
- Talvez fosse melhor se eu desaparecesse no ar, não?

James passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo em uma tentativa de controlar a irritação.  
- Lily, deite-se e procure dormir.

- Eu quero ir para minha casa!

- Eu quero que fique aqui!

- Não é o que parece!

- Se eu não estivesse sendo sincero, acha que insistiria em meu pedido, yineka mou?

O tom de voz continuava irritado, mas as palavras acalmaram Liliam.  
A alegria, contudo, havia desaparecido. Tanto James quanto ela estavam tensos.  
Por que James não se abria com ela? Se ele lhe contasse razão de sua súbita necessidade de deixá-la, seria mais fácil. Eles se despediriam e ela ficaria esperando uma, duas, três horas, o tempo que fosse necessário, sem reclamar. Mas, ele preferia ignorar seus anseios a lhe confiar seus problemas, sua intimidade.

A insegurança tornou a invadi-la. Por que permitira que James a levasse novamente para a cama? Por que o incentivara a levá-la? Porque precisava desesperadamente se convencer de que ele a queria?  
Liliam respondeu a si mesma. Porque o amava e queria estar perto dele. Porque o medo de uma gravidez a induzira a tentar fortalecer a relação.  
Não podia culpar James por não querer amarras. A única culpada daquela situação era sua fraqueza.

Liliam se levantou e apanhou suas roupas. Seguiu para o quarto de hóspedes e se deitou. Se James realmente a quisesse a seu lado, iria buscá-la.  
Ele não foi.

O mordomo lhe serviu o desjejum na cama. Antes que tivesse tempo para se levantar e se vestir, James telefonou dizendo que havia marcado uma consulta para ela com um ginecologista.

- _Sirius Black é meu amigo. Se você prefere consultar outro médico, basta me dizer. _

- Tanto faz para mim - Liliam respondeu magoada.

_- Nesse caso, passarei aí daqui a pouco para buscá-la. A consulta está marcada para o meio-dia._

Durante o trajeto, Liliam não se deu ao trabalho de reconhecer o esforço de James no sentido de entabular uma conversa.  
Amava-o, mas também o detestava por exercer tanto poder sobre ela.  
A tensão dela era tão grande que, ao descer do carro diante do consultório, disse que gostaria de nunca ter conhecido James.

- Não acredito em você - ele respondeu. - Tenho certeza de que gostaria de ter me conhecido muito antes. Assim como eu a você.

- Como pode saber como me sinto? - ela esbravejou - E por que está me seguindo?

- Não quer que eu entre com você?

- Claro que não! Falar com um ginecologista é algo que posso fazer perfeitamente sozinha!

Vinte minutos depois, a suspeita foi confirmada.

- Você está grávida.

- Não existe nenhuma possibilidade de dúvida? - Liliam indagou, angustiada. Ao contrário do que pensava, ela não estava preparada para receber aquela notícia. O medo do futuro manifestou-se em forma de suor frio.

-No início, as náuseas costumam ser freqüentes - continuou o médico - mas não estou gostando de seu peso.

- Eu não tenho me alimentado bem - ela confessou.

- A perda do apetite é normal com os enjôos. Procure comer pouca quantidade em intervalos menores. Isso geralmente funciona. - O médico encarou-a. - Pretende ter o bebê?

Liliam baixou os olhos, mas se apressou a concordar com, um gesto de cabeça.

- Ótimo – Sirius Black murmurou.

Dez minutos depois, Liliam estava na sala de espera, respirando fundo para tentar se preparar para o confronto com James.

Assim que a viu, ele desceu da Ferrari. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios.  
A verdade deveria estar escrita em seu rosto, Liliam pensou.

- Vamos comemorar então?

Liliam entrou no carro e olhou para James com o cenho franzido.  
- Por que não é sincero ao menos uma vez?

- Eu estou sendo sincero. Não acha que tenho motivos para querer uma comemoração? Acabo de saber que serei pai pela primeira vez! Se você não acha que isso é motivo de alegria, não diga nada.

Liliam mordeu o lábio enquanto ele dava a volta e se colocava atrás do volante.

- Como está realmente se sentindo? - ela quis saber

- Emocionado - James confessou.

- Eu estou chocada - Liliam disse à beira das lágrimas

- Você está cansada. Vou levá-la de volta para o apartamento para que possa dormir.

- Não, por favor. Eu prometi ao Sr. Dumbledore que estaria na loja o mais depressa que pudesse.

- Eu gostaria que você aceitasse meu convite e ficasse no apartamento. Depois que sair do trabalho, é claro - ele explicou. .- Preciso viajar para Paris esta tarde e dificilmente conseguirei retornar antes de amanhã à noite.

O comunicado não poderia ter sido feito em pior hora. Ela havia acabado de ter seu pior receio confirmado e James não poderia ficar a seu lado  
- Sinto-me mais à vontade em minha própria casa - Liliam respondeu.

- Você nunca aceita minhas sugestões. Quando for minha esposa, isso irá mudar.

Um longo silêncio caiu sobre eles.  
Liliam não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos.  
- Você está me pedindo em casamento?

- Estou.

- Mas nós mal nos conhecemos...

- Nós nos conhecemos o suficiente. Sinto afeição por você e a respeito. Desejo-a cada dia mais. Não é o bastante?

- E quanto ao amor? - Liliam murmurou.

- E quanto a nosso filho?

Ela perdeu a cor.

- Quero me casar com você - James tornou a dizer.

- Você não quer isso realmente - Liliam protestou. - ninguém mais casa, hoje em dia, por causa de uma gravidez indesejada.

- As pessoas decentes, como eu, casam.

- Sim, mas...

- Eu costumo usar o bom senso.

- Sim, mas...

- Marcaremos o casamento o quanto antes.

Liliam hesitou.  
- Pensarei a respeito.

James parou o carro diante da livraria e se inclinou para ajudá-la a tirar o cinto.  
- Como pode dizer isso? Esqueceu-se de ontem à noite?

Um intenso rubor cobriu o rosto de Liliam.  
E, talvez, por esse motivo, James resolveu deixar a seriedade de lado e brincar:  
- Das duas, uma. Ou você me usou escandalosamente para o sexo, ou é uma mulher decente, mas incapaz de resistir a mim.

Liliam baixou os olhos e sorriu consigo mesma. Quando encontrou coragem tornou a fitá-lo.  
- É verdade. Não consigo resistir a você. Algo que já é de seu conhecimento...

Estavam muito próximos. Mas, no instante que ela pensou que James iria beijá-la, ele se afastou.  
- Ligarei amanhã.

Ela estava se preparando para descer quando repentinamente se virou e encarou-o.  
- Não posso aceitar seu pedido.

- Daria certo, Lily - ele murmurou.

- Talvez, mas você seria feliz?

- Não foi o pedido que você esperava, por certo. Eu deveria ter sido mais romântico. Em vez de lhe falar diante do consultório, deveria tê-la levado para jantar, oferecido flores e um anel.

- Isso não é importante - Liliam o interrompeu.

- Então, não fui firme o suficiente. - Foi a vez de James interrompê-la - Eu quero casar com você. A única palavra que necessito ouvir é sim.

- Sim** -** ela concordou antes que a razão tentasse impedi-la.

O sorriso de James a levou às alturas.  
A queda, portanto, tornou a machucá-la.  
- Agora tenho de ir ou perderei o vôo - ele se despediu. - Ligarei amanhã à noite.

- Por que não esta noite?

- Porque estarei muito ocupado.

Liliam fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça embora não conseguisse entender o motivo da demora. Da mesma forma, não conseguia entender que tivesse acabado de ser pedida em casamento e aceitado.  
No espaço de uma hora, ela havia descoberto que teria um bebê e um marido. Era demais para sua cabeça!

Contos de fada existiam? Então os homens não eram todos iguais a seu pai? Ainda havia decência no mundo?  
James não a amava. Mas o amor poderia nascer em seu coração com o tempo, não podia? Felicidade era uma emoção inédita em sua vida. Não queria renunciar a essa chance. Não exigiria nada que James não pudesse lhe dar. Ele gostava dela, a respeitava e desejava E eles teriam um filho juntos.  
Com sua felicidade, ela o faria feliz também. Seria a melhor esposa que ele poderia querer.

A uma hora da tarde seguinte uma limusine parou diante da livraria.  
Liliam ficou radiante.  
James havia conseguido voltar de Paris antes do que esperava.  
Sem pensar duas vezes dirigiu e ao patrão e pediu para sair por alguns minutos.  
Mal havia acabado de lhe falar, Liliam sentiu um aperto no peito. Não era Sirius quem estava descendo da limusine, mas Catherine Yourus.

- Podemos falar em particular? - a morena indagou sem preâmbulos.

- Desculpe, mas...

- Eu a aguardo em meu carro

A mulher saiu da livraria, obviamente esperando ser seguida.  
Liliam hesitou. Não era escrava de ninguém.  
Por outro lado, sabia que Catherine era parente de James e que havia uma foto dela no apartamento. Além disso, para que a outra se desse ao trabalho de procurá-la, James já deveria ter dado a noticia sobre o casamento.

Liliam vestiu seu casaco e se dirigiu ao veiculo.  
O motorista lhe abriu a porta.

Catherine Yourus examinou-a da cabeça aos pés e suspirou:  
- Faxineira e balconista! James deveria estar realmente mal àquela noite em Chindos! O fato de ele tê-la levado ao enterro do pai me chocou, é claro, mas eu relevei a pequena indiscrição social nas circunstancias...

- Indiscrição social? Seu choque? De que falando? - Liliam perguntou tensa

- De que não sou uma mulher ciumenta nem, possessiva. De que sempre estive preparada para a noticia de que James arrumaria uma amante após nosso casamento.

O espanto de Liliam foi tão grande que a outra se pôs a rir

- Você não sabia, não é? James e eu estamos comprometidos desde que nascemos Sempre soubemos que um dia nos casaríamos...

- Não acredito em você! James teria me contado - Liliam a interrompeu.

- Por que ele contaria a você? Nunca se importou em contar às outras. As aventuras de James não duram. Por que com você seria diferente?

Uma palidez mortal cobriu o rosto de Liliam.  
Catherine Yourus não teve piedade.  
- Se você pertencesse a nosso círculo social estaria ciente de que nosso noivado será formalizado a qualquer momento.

Liliam sentiu uma onda de náusea ao descobrir da pior maneira possível que Catherine Yourus não era uma simples parente, mas a noiva de James.  
Agora entendia porque Gregório Potter pressionara o filho a marcar o casamento. A noiva já estava escolhida. Entendia também porque James continuava solteiro aos vinte e nove anos de idade. Ele estava ocupado demais se divertindo com as mulheres que estavam sempre prontas para irem para sua cama.

- Como pode aceitar que James tenha outras mulheres? - Foi a única coisa que Liliam conseguiu dizer.

- Você jamais conseguiria entender os laços que nos unem: classe social, origens, expectativas. Fazemos um par perfeito - Catherine afirmou com ar de superioridade. - Infelizmente, James acha que tem o dever de casar com você por causa da criança.

Apesar da vergonha, Liliam não conseguiu se calar.  
- James lhe contou?

- Sim. Ele foi me ver ontem em Paris e passamos a noite juntos. Você também não sabia disso, não é? – Catherine caçoou. - Ele estava arrasado, acredite. Sua consciência não lhe dá trégua. Eu, contudo, sou uma mulher prática e acho que uma interrupção de gravidez nessas condições seria a melhor solução Estou preparada para ajudá-la. Colocaria quinhentas mil libras imediatamente em sua conta.

Liliam olhou para a outra com total incredulidade.

- Um milhão - Catherine declarou. - Sou rica e posso ser generosa também. E James não precisaria saber. Você lhe diria que foi um aborto espontâneo. E eu não me importaria que vocês continuassem juntos como amantes.

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro - Liliam respondeu com um fio de voz. — E não tirarei meu bebê.

- Mas você não pode casar com James! - a outra exclamou. - Já imaginou como serão as manchetes? James Potter casa com uma faxineira! Acredite em mim. James é um homem orgulhoso. Você o envergonhará perante a família, os amigos e o mundo. E quando a imprensa descobrir sobre sua origem sórdida e divulgar a noticia, ele passará a detestá-la.

- O que você sabe sobre as circunstâncias de meu nascimento? - Liliam perguntou surpresa.

- Sei tudo sobre você. O dinheiro compra informações. Para seu azar, apaixonou-se pelo homem prometido a mim. Agora será mais difícil fazer sua escolha. Mas lembre-se que seu casamento terminará em divórcio, caso decida não me ouvir.

- Não me casarei com James - Liliam decidiu.

- Porque é uma mulher sensata - aprovou Catherine Yourus - Casamentos realizados por dever não acabam bem. Quanto ao bebê, você deveria ter aprendido a lição com a tola de sua mãe. De que adiantou ela trazer você ao mundo? De que adiantou sua lealdade? No minuto que se livrou da esposa, seu pai casou com uma secretária que tinha idade para ser sua filha!

Atordoada como ataque brutal, Liliam tentou sair do carro.

- A porta está travada. Eu ainda não terminei - declarou Catherine. - Eu não quero que você tenha esse filho...

- Meu filho é assunto meu! - Liliam esbravejou. - Abra esta porta e pare de me ameaçar!

Catherine fez um sinal para que o motorista destravasse porta.  
- Pense no que eu disse. Posso ser uma inimiga feroz se me derem motivos.

Liliam quase caiu na calçada em sua pressa de descer da limusine. Depois correu a entrar na livraria e subir para seu quarto.  
Queria chorar para desabafar. Seu peito doía.  
Não se sentia assim desde a morte de sua mãe.

James não fora honesto com ela.  
Admitia que era a maior culpada pela situação em que se encontrava. Admitia seu erro e sua ignorância. Agora estava grávida de um homem que estava comprometido com outra mulher. Ou melhor, com uma megera. Mas eles se mereciam! Assim que tornasse a encontrá-lo e lhe diria que não precisava de seu senso de honra!

**N/A: Mais um cáp que chega ao fim.  
Sinceramente, quem deseja matar Catherine?Ou mandá-la para um hospicio? Só uma louca para fazer tal oferta.**

**Esse é um presente para as minhas leitoras fieis. Mas, como pagamento eu quero reviews.**


	8. Capitulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Liliam ouviu quando James chegou. Ouviu quando o mordomo lhe abriu a porta e informou sobre sua presença na sala.  
Ela estava aguardando-o havia duas horas. Fora ao apartamento dele direto do trabalho.  
Notou de imediato o quanto e estava tenso e cansado.

- Soube que Catherine lhe fez uma visita - James a surpreendeu admitindo seu conhecimento do fato. - Foi um gesto generoso de sua parte. Aliás, eu não poderia esperar outra atitude dela, conhecendo-a como conheço.

- Um gesto generoso? - Liliam pestanejou.

O olhar de James não poderia ser mais frio.  
- Ela lhe ofereceu apoio e assistência, Em troca, você foi rude e ofendeu-a. Não gostei de ter de pedir desculpas em seu nome.

- De pedir desculpa em meu nome? - ela estava cada vez mais perplexa. A que James estava se referindo? Ao dinheiro que aquela mulher lhe oferecera para fazer um aborto? - Você preferia ter agradecido pela oferta que ela me fez de depositar um milhão de libras em minha conta em troca do aborto de nosso filho?

James encarou-a, estarrecido.  
- Se sente necessidade de mentir, ao menos invente algo menos melodramático. Catherine jamais se rebaixaria esse nível.

A veemência com que James defendeu a outra, sem levar em consideração sua sinceridade fez Liliam perder o controle.  
- Se ela é tão especial, por que você se deitou comigo?

Ele enrijeceu.  
- Não quero discutir sobre Catherine com você.

- Mas contou a ela sobre mim! - Liliam exclamou, zangada. — Por que não me respeitou como a ela?

James corou.  
- Eu devia uma explicação a Catherine!

- No entanto, não disse nada a mim sobre seu compromisso. Quando a vi em sua casa, na Grécia pensei que fosse uma parente.

- Nós somos - ele admitiu.

- Não apenas parentes, pelo que aquela mulher me contou. Pena que seja uma pessoa tão má e desagradável. Eu poderia lamentá-la por seu desespero em querer agarrá-lo.

James estreitou os olhos.  
- Recuso-me a ficar ouvindo suas ofensas a Catherine. Você não sabe o que está falando.

- Sim, eu sei, mas isso não importa. Confiei em sua palavra. Pensei que fosse um homem livre. Não teria me envolvido com você se soubesse que havia Catherine Yourus.

- Catherine e eu não somos amantes. Até ontem à noite jamais tocamos no assunto de casamento, embora nossas famílias tenham combinado de nos unirem desde que nascemos.

- Por que não casou com ela de uma vez conforme seu pai queria?

- Porque não gosto de ser pressionado. E quero que saiba que a pressão nunca partiu de Catherine.

Liliam fechou os olhos.  
Como poderia competir com uma mulher que James colocara sobre um pedestal? A verdade era que não passara de uma aventura para ele. Ou de um consolo em uma noite triste.  
- Você me levou para a cama aquela noite embora soubesse que iria casar com ela mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Eu cresci sabendo que teria de casar com ela. Não posso mudar as tradições de minha terra!

- Você não foi honesto comigo! – Liliam protestou. - Você não me deu escolha. Jamais o perdoarei por isso. Como pôde ser tão baixo? Antes mesmo de casar com ela, queria que eu me tomasse sua amante! Como pode concordar com um casamento ciente de que jamais seria fiel a ele?

James suspirou como se o mundo de repente tivesse desabado em suas costas.  
- As últimas vinte e quatro horas foram um inferno para mim. Não estou com disposição para brigas. Queira você ou não, Catherine é a maior vítima nesta história. Eu a magoei e decepcionei. Assim mesmo, ela não me dirigiu nem sequer uma palavra de reprovação...

- Ela é esperta, muito mais esperta do que eu.

- Como pode ser tão venenosa? É com você que eu terei de casar agora!

Liliam se levantou do sofá e fitou-o com desdém.  
- Eu não casaria com você mesmo que fosse o último homem sobre a face da Terra.

James levantou-se carrancudo.  
- Eu já disse que não estou com disposição para...

- Estou falando sério - ela o interrompeu. - Ontem eu estava assustada o suficiente para cometer a tolice de aceitar seu pedido de casamento. Agora que sei que sua lealdade está com Catherine, não comigo, dispenso sua oferta. Recuso-me a fazer parte desse abominável triângulo!

- Você não está sendo razoável!

- Sim, eu estou.

- Você está esperando meu filho...

- Um filho não é razão suficiente para um casamento, em meu ponto de vista. Para mim não basta, James.

Antes que Liliam pudesse chegar à porta, James a alcançou.  
- Há mais do que um filho entre nós, pethi mou.

- Posso muito bem passar sem sexo - Liliam respondeu.

Ela abriu a porta e James tentou impedi-la.  
- Volte aqui! Não seja ridícula!

Ela virou-se e fitou-o com uma tristeza infinita.  
- Ridículo foi nos envolvermos.

- Lily...

- Por favor, não me procure. Mais tarde, depois que a poeira assentar, talvez possamos conversar sobre o bebê. Por enquanto não será possível.

Na semana seguinte, Liliam parecia um robô. Tudo que fazia era automático.  
Em seu esforço para esquecer James, que continuava amando apesar da profunda mágoa que ele lhe causara, não conseguia se lembrar de que o mundo continuava girando.

James não atendeu seu pedido. Não se passou nem sequer um dia sem que ele lhe telefonasse. Em nenhuma das vezes ela ouviu o que ele tinha a dizer. Assim que constatava quem era, batia o telefone. Não estava pronta para falar com ele. Talvez nunca estivesse.

Saber que James acreditava mais em Catherine Yourus do que nela fora o golpe de misericórdia.  
Ele não sabia, mas gostava de Catherine. O fato de ter se recusado a casar com ela na época que seu pai tentara obrigá-lo significava exatamente isso: rebeldia. Agora que não havia mais ninguém para pressioná-lo e que ele se vira em iminência de perdê-la, descobrira o quanto aquela mulher lhe era importante.  
Por que James Potter escolheria a pobre Liliam Evans se podia ter uma mulher rica e sofisticada de sua própria classe social? Se ela não tivesse engravidado, James não teria olhado para seu lado uma segunda vez.  
No dia que casasse com Catherine Yourus, James se sentiria bem. Afinal, estaria atendendo o desejo de seu pai falecido. Poderia freqüentar todos os lugares a que estava acostumado com uma mulher bonita e inteligente, que gostava dele, mas que não se importava em dividi-lo com outras. Ela não conseguia entender isso, mas, talvez, os homens que pertenciam à elite preferissem mulheres compreensivas e frias como Catherine.

Naquele final de semana, Adam Dumbledore, o sobrinho de seu patrão, ligou para avisar que o tio estava com uma forte gripe e que não iria à loja.

Liliam ficou aborrecida. Tinha feito planos de visitar Dulce no domingo à tarde para lhe contar que havia pedido demissão do emprego.  
À noite, porém, como não estava cansada demais, ela resolveu ir à casa da colega.

Dulce a recebeu com um largo sorriso.  
- Você é o assunto número um em todos os departamentos – Dulce contou, entusiasmada. - Dizem que James Potter está fascinado por você. E por isso que a cumprimento por sua decisão de deixar o emprego. Vocês precisam se encontrar fora da empresa. Se você continuasse a trabalhar lá, muitas mulheres sejam capazes de morrer de inveja.

- Se elas soubessem o estado em que me encontro, teriam pena de mim em vez de inveja, Dulce - Liliam confessou. - Está tudo acabado. Se é que houve algo.

- Ele tem trabalhado dia e noite, Lily. E quer que os diretores e gerentes participem de reunião após reunião. Os comentários são que James Potter está com um humor péssimo.

- Desculpe Dulce, mas não quero saber nada sobre James.

- Só mais uma pergunta - Dulce implorou. - Você o rejeitou?

Como não esperava um ataque tão direto, Liliam não soube o que responder. Dulce balançou a cabeça e estalou os dedos.  
- Então nós acertamos! Ele ouviu um não pela primeira vez em sua vida e seu ego não agüentou!

Liliam teve uma surpresa ao voltar para casa aquela noite.  
O sobrinho do Sr. Dumbledore estava sentado à mesa do escritório, examinando as contas.  
Preocupada, ela perguntou sobre o estado de saúde de seu patrão.  
Adam Dumbledore se levantou e com toda sua arrogância se limitou a informá-la que o tio havia se aposentado e que ele estava assumindo a direção da loja a partir daquele momento.

O mundo terminou de ruir para Liliam.  
- Mas... e seu emprego?

- Eu pedi demissão. Tenho algum dinheiro e pretendo investi-lo na modernização da loja. Sinto muito, mas como estarei aqui o tempo todo, não precisarei mais de seus serviços.

Liliam sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés.  
- Como disse?

- Não precisarei de ajudantes.

Desesperada, ela tentou se agarrar a sua última esperança.  
- Está ciente de que seu tio prometeu que me venderia a loja quando se aposentasse?

Adam Dumbledore sorriu com malícia.  
- Meu advogado me garantiu que não há nada que você possa fazer. Não existe nenhum acordo por escrito nem testemunhas.

- Mas...

- Meu tio deveria lhe ter comunicado há semanas que mudou de idéia. Se ele não teve coragem de fazer isso, a culpa não é minha. Entre vender a livraria a uma estranha e a alguém da família, é lógico que ele optou pela família.

Liliam manteve-se firme apesar do tremor em suas pernas.  
O prospecto de comprar a livraria estava sendo sua tábua de salvação desde que perdera seu emprego na Potter Internacional. Agora, sua sensação era de estar afundando.

- Receberá todos seus direitos, é claro – Adam Dumbledore garantiu. - Inclusive um mês de aviso prévio. Ao final do prazo, receberá seu dinheiro e também deverá deixar o quarto que ocupa.

- Eu irei embora daqui antes disso - ela afirmou.

- Se fizer isso, para mim será ótimo.  
Adam Dumbledore não precisou mais fingir que estava examinando as contas. Feita a comunicação, ele foi embora.

Liliam não teve forças para subir a escada. Sentou-se em um dos degraus e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.  
Cinco anos de sacrifícios para quê? Cinco anos sem férias, guardando cada centavo que podia economizar, para quê?  
Quanta ingenuidade! Sonhara alto e a queda fora terrível. Agora, teria de arranjar outro emprego e outro lugar para morar.

Por fim, quando resolveu subir para o quarto, a campainha soou e ela espiou pela vitrine. Quase caiu para trás quando viu quem era.

- Hei, Lily! Não vai abrir para mim? – Amus Diggory perguntou quando percebeu que havia sido visto.

Surpresa, Liliam abriu a porta.  
- Como soube que eu morava aqui?

Amus era todo sorrisos. Sua pele estava bronzeada como se tivesse passado férias na praia.  
- Dei uma espiada em sua pasta no arquivo do departamento pessoal antes de deixar o emprego. Faz tempo que estou querendo lhe fazer uma visita, mas você sabe como é...

- Muitas mulheres e pouco tempo? - ela caçoou.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros com orgulho e prazer.  
- Não daria para eu entrar? Está frio aqui fora.

- Sinto muito, Amus, mas não estou com disposição para gentilezas. Você me perturbou demais quando ainda trabalhávamos na Potter Internacional. A propósito, você saiu de lá sob nuvens negras, não?

- Ao contrário - ele retrucou. - A sorte sorriu para mim e eu sai para ganhar mais.

- E seu novo emprego continua firme?  
Liliam não resistiu ao ímpeto de provocá-lo. De acordo com James, Amus não ocuparia a nova posição por muito tempo.

- Não. Mudei para outro ainda melhor. Vamos dar uma volta no carro que a empresa colocou a minha disposição?

- Estou grávida, Amus.

O sorriso desapareceu de imediato.  
- O quê? O que aconteceu?

- Bem...

- Quem é o sujeito? Casanova? Onde ele está?

Liliam deu de ombros.

- Nesse caso, estou de saída - Amus não tentou disfarçar o desagrado. -Talvez volte daqui um ano. Ou nunca mais. Bebês não fazem meu gênero.

Algo que Liliam não esperava, aconteceu. A honestidade de Amus e seu jeito brincalhão a divertiram.  
Ela se levantou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o no rosto.  
- Adeus, Amus. Gostei de sua franqueza.

Surpreso, ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Liliam. Depois se aproximou, piscou e sussurrou:  
- Não sabe o que perdeu..

Um segundo depois, Amus foi afastado brutalmente de sua frente e socado por James.

- Pare com isso! - Liliam gritou, atônita.

- Fique longe dela! - James ameaçou o outro. - Fique longe de minha mulher ou eu acabarei com você!

Amus não parecia tão chocado com o ataque quanto com o atacante.

- Está se comportando como um irracional, James - Liliam esbravejou.

James soltou Amus e olhou para ela com raiva.  
- De quem é a culpa? Eu a vi beijando este sujeito!

- No rosto - Amus explicou. - Não havia motivo para uma agressão. Eu poderia processá-lo por isso.

- Faça o que quiser - James resmungou sem deixa de olhar para Liliam.

- Eu também poderia comunicar o acontecido aos jornais - Amus ameaçou.

- Eu ficaria calada em seu lugar - disse Liliam -, depois de tudo que fez:

James enrijeceu.  
- Este sujeito é Amus Diggory?

O outro não esperou para receber um provável segundo soco, desapareceu da livraria e da rua em questão de segundos.

Liliam começou a tremer. De frio, talvez, mas principalmente por estar em presença do homem que passara a significar tudo em sua vida.

- Amue Diggory. - James repetiu, incrédulo. - O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Veio me fazer uma visita apenas. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Como acha que me senti ao vê-la abraçada com outro homem? - James protestou. - Estou sendo tratado como um portador de doença contagiosa e de repente a vejo em companhia de outro?

Pela primeira vez desde que soube que estava grávida, Liliam pensou que James havia sofrido o mesmo impacto ao receber a notícia.  
Ele não a havia abandonado. Providenciara uma consulta médica e a pedira em casamento ao ter a suspeita confirmada. Em seguida voou para Paris a fim de explicar a situação a Catherine. No entanto, quando voltou, soube que seu pedido havia sido recusado. E todas as vezes que tentou um contato, ela não o ouviu, imersa em sua amargura.

Agora, Liliam estava se sentindo culpada. James tinha o direito de saber sobre seus planos.  
- Não sei o que dizer a você. Não sei o que farei no futuro - ela declarou, sincera.

- Eu sei - James afirmou e antes que ela pudesse imaginar o que estava por acontecer, ele a abraçou e beijou.

O beijo a pegou desprevenida. E foi tão ardente e apaixonado que Liliam não conseguiu controlar a necessidade de corresponder. Abraçou-se com força a James e gemeu de prazer ao sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao dela.

Quando o beijo terminou, James perguntou baixinho.  
- Onde fica o sistema de alarme?

- Por que quer saber?

- Para ligá-lo. Vou levá-la para jantar. Precisamos conversar.

- Mas eu não estou vestida.

- Você está ótima assim.

Não havia ninguém no restaurante. Eles estavam completamente sozinhos em uma mesa de canto.  
James encomendou o jantar e uma garrafa de vinho.  
Quando Liliam estava levando o copo aos lábios, ele a deteve.

- Você não pode!

- Por que não?

- Você está grávida. Não saudável para o bebê. Não sabia?

- Não.

- Deveria. É mulher!

- Desculpe, mas tenho apenas vinte e um anos e nunca fiquei grávida antes. Como posso saber o que devo ou não fazer?

- Por que não lê este livro? - James colocou um livro sobre bebês em cima da mesa - Sirius me deu de presente.

Liliam tinha certeza de que James havia lido todos os capítulos, do primeiro ao último. Ele estava mais preocupado com sua gravidez e com o bebê do que ela própria. Isso a emocionou. Talvez estivesse enganada sobre ele.  
- Você realmente quer esse filho, não?

- Só se puder ter a mãe dele também - James respondeu.

Ela o fitou com a respiração suspensa.  
- O que está querendo dizer?

- Que não sei o que pensar a seu respeito. Você está se comportando como se não desejasse a criança. E não me quer a seu lado.

Liliam começou a chorar.  
- Não é verdade. Eu quero o bebê. Mas não quero chorar...

James segurou-lhe a mão por cima da mesa.  
- Você esta sensível. É natural. Os hormônios estão fazendo isso.

Ela enrubesceu e afastou a mão.  
- O que mais seu livro lhe disse?

- Para eu ser paciente e compreensivo - ele respondeu com um sorriso que a derreteu apesar de sua disposição em contrário. - Continuo querendo casar com você. Mas se prefere tê-lo sozinha, terá de dar um jeito de cuidar dele em casa, não atrás do balcão de uma loja.

- Eu não faria isso.

- Não o deixaria para ir trabalhar?

- Bem...

- Como o sustentará sem trabalhar e sem aceitar meu apoio financeiro?

- James, eu...

- Não. Agora terá de me escutar. Se nós não casarmos, meu filho será um estranho em minha família. E como não conseguirá mantê-lo trancado em casa o resto de sua vida, ele se sentirá diferente das outras crianças que têm um pai e uma mãe. Só resta uma saída. Deixar nosso filho comigo.

Liliam pensou imediatamente em Catherine como madrasta de seu filho, O apetite abandonou-a.

- Será que você finalmente entendeu? - James indagou.

Ela respirou fundo.  
- Talvez eu tenha sido precipitada quando afirmei que não casaria com você mesmo que fosse o último homem sobre a face da Terra.

- Exatamente. Então, yineka mou, estamos de acordo?

- E quanto a Catherine? - Liliam quis saber. - Continua acreditando nela?

- Eu poderia mentir e dizer que não, mas não farei isso, Lily. Entendo sua posição. Você sentiu ciúme dela. Não sabia sobre sua existência.

Liliam apertou os lábios. James jamais acreditaria em sua versão. Ele conhecia Catherine desde que nascera e confiava cegamente nela.

- A culpa foi minha. Uma noite antes de você consultar Sirius, pensei em lhe contar sobre Catherine, mas acabei achando que aquela não seria uma boa hora.

- Se eu não tivesse engravidado, você nunca precisaria contar.

Ele ignorou o aparte.  
- Você já estava tensa o suficiente. Além disso, Catherine era problema meu.

- Você se sente culpado por causa dela.

- Claro que me sinto! - James concordou.

Liliam baixou os olhos.  
- Você a ama?

- O que isso importa?

A resposta silenciou Liliam.  
Amasse Catherine ou não, James casaria com ela apenas por causa do bebê. O casamento não duraria, provavelmente. Seria como Catherine previra.  
Mas, afinal, o que ela tinha a perder? Seria esposa de James ao menos por algum tempo. Seu filho não nasceria ilegítimo.

- Colocaremos o bebê em primeiro lugar. Depois nos preocuparemos conosco - ele sugeriu. - Eu gostaria que casássemos na igreja também. Quero vê-la no altar, vestida de noiva.

Liliam sabia que aquele casamento seria uma farsa, mas naquele exato momento não queria pensar.

**N/A: Não sei se com vocês acontece o mesmo, mas o James consegue me fazer odia-lo em alguns momentos e segundos depois agarrá-lo para que nunca mais possa partir.**

**Muito obrigado pelos reviews e lembrem-se de que eu sempre espero outros...  
****Estou um pouco sem tempo agora, portanto até o próximo cáp.**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Seis semanas depois, Liliam entrou na igreja, não para assistir a uma missa como fazia regularmente, mas para se tornar a esposa de James Potter.

Seu vestido era magnífico, cor pérola, ricamente bordado.  
Em uma única retirada Liliam havia reunido uma boa parte de suas economias. Um sinal, ela disse a si mesma, de fé em seu casamento.  
James havia lhe dado um cartão de crédito para as despesas e ela o usara para comprar o enxoval. Mas, recusara-se a abrir mão do privilégio de escolher e de pagar por seu vestido.

Não quis ninguém para levá-la ao altar.  
James tentou convencê-la a mudar de idéia. Até mesmo ao telefone, de Genova, na última semana, onde tivera de participar de uma reunião.

- Por que alguém teria de me entregar a você? - Liliam protestou quando ele insistiu. - Sou uma mulher sozinha e independente. E moderna. Esqueceu-se de que já estamos no ano 2000?

Ela ouviu uma risadinha do outro lado da linha.

- Então por que essa mulher do ano 2000 disse não para mim na noite anterior a minha viagem?

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio.  
- Quero que nossa noite de núpcias seja especial - Liliam murmurou. - Você disse que compreendia.

- Tive de mudar de idéia - James confessou. - Eram duas horas da manhã e eu ainda não havia conseguido dormir. Estava queimando tanto de desejo que precisei me levantar e tomar um banho frio.

Foi a lembrança daquela cena que colocou um sorriso nos lábios de Liliam durante sua caminhada para o altar. Não conseguia ver ninguém nem ouvir nenhum ruído. Apenas a Marcha Nupcial. E a única, pessoa que conseguia enxergar era o homem alto, moreno e elegante que a esperava no altar.

'_Este é meu dia, meu momento e James é meu homem_'- Liliam falou consigo mesma. – '_Nunca pensei que poderia conhecer tanta felicidade'_

A cerimônia foi linda.  
Liliam prestou atenção a cada palavra do padre, a cada olhar que Sirius lhe endereçava.  
Estava tudo perfeito.  
Por que, então, no momento de fazerem os votos, Liliam viu a imagem de Catherine Yourus? E por que suas mãos tremeram quando as alianças foram trocadas?

Para se poupar, talvez, James havia afastado a figura de Catherine de sua mente. Foi um choque, portanto, encontrá-la na saída da igreja entre os convidados.

- Estou muito feliz por vocês - ela disse ao casal. Em seguida olhou para Liliam. - Espero que não se importe, mas tenho uma pergunta importante para fazer a James.

Aquele ar de vulnerabilidade, que não enganou Liliam, funcionou como um feitiço para James. Em plena escadaria da igreja, ele se afastou com Catherine, deixando-a sozinha.  
Os minutos pareciam horas a Liliam Os convidados não paravam de olhar para ela e para James ao lado de Catherine. Uma humilhação sem tamanho!

Foi preciso um chamado do fotógrafo para James finalmente se afastar de Catherine.

- Ela fez aquilo de propósito - Liliam resmungou assim que o fotógrafo terminou seu trabalho.

James fitou-a como se estivesse dizendo uma bobagem.  
- Ela quem? De que você está falando?

- De Catherine! A quem mais eu poderia estar me referindo?

Ele suspirou.  
- Catherine é minha amiga e continuará a ser, quer você queira ou não!

- Ok. Eu recebi a mensagem.

- Ótimo. Porque eu não tolerarei cenas embaraçosas que envolvam a mim ou a ela. Espero que tenha entendido. Esta foi a última vez que toquei neste assunto. Peço que se acostume à idéia antes que eu perca a paciência.  
Terminado o sermão, James dirigiu-se ao padrinho Sirius Black, e a deixou novamente sozinha.

Liliam sentia vontade de gritar de raiva. Mal haviam colocado as alianças nos dedos e James já a estava tratando como um tirano medieval.  
Como ele se atrevia a lhe falar como se em vez de sua noiva fosse uma criança birrenta? Como não notara que a súbita necessidade de Catherine em lhe falar, logo após a cerimônia de casamento, diante de todos os convidados, era um estratagema?

- Não pode me tratar como acabou de fazer, James - Liliam reclamou na primeira oportunidade.

- Não? - Ele caçoou. - Você não sabe nada sobre os gregos!

Sabia mais do que o suficiente para seu gosto, Liliam pensou. Mas, antes que pudesse protestar, Dulce a chamou e pediu para tirar uma foto ao lado dela.

- Você está linda, Lily - elogiou a colega. - Obrigada por me convidar para seu casamento.

- É um prazer tê-la conosco - disse James, solicito.

- A única que não está sentindo prazer sou eu ao que parece – Liliam desabafou ao subirem na limusine que os levaria a recepção no Savoy Hotel.

James olhou para ela e não respondeu.

Durante o trajeto, Liliam cogitou se não estaria exagerando em sua demonstração de ciúme. Catherine, afinal, não fizera nada de tão grave para que estivesse se sentindo tão ultrajada.

- Estou preocupada. - Liliam resolveu mudar de atitude. - Há muitos convidados e eu não conheço ninguém. Todos aqui presentes esperavam que você casasse com Catherine, não comigo. E eles não seriam humanos se não estivessem tentando entender a razão. Se desconfiam que eu estou grávida acertaram em cheio. Eu estou grávida. Tenho vontade de desaparecer de vergonha.

A frieza desapareceu do olhar de James. Ele segurou a mão dela e apertou.  
- Não diga isso. Estou orgulhoso de você. Você está carregando meu filho.

- Talvez eu tenha exagerado sobre Catherine.

- Não. Eu fui apressado demais em minhas conclusões. Peço que me desculpe. Eu deveria ter me colocado em seu lugar.

Era incrível como uma conversa franca podia fazer diferença. Em vez de censurá-la, agora James estava lhe beijando a mão. Liliam estava se sentindo novamente feliz.

- Além de tudo, você não tem ninguém de sua família a seu lado em um dia que desejamos ter todos os amigos e parentes comemorando conosco.

- Minha mãe estaria radiante.  
Ela se calou ao se lembrar do pai de James.

Gregório Potter certamente detestaria ver seu único filho casado com uma mulher simples e comum.  
Catherine, em contrapartida, corresponderia a todas suas expectativas.

James deveria ter notado que uma sombra havia caído sob o rosto de Liliam.  
Sem dizer nada, ele a abraçou e a fez repousar a cabeça em seu peito.  
O calor e o perfume de seu marido a fizeram reagir. Mais ainda, sua sugestão.

- Já fez amor em uma limusine?

Ela riu de excitação.  
- Uma outra vez, quem sabe? Agora, pretendo entrar no Savoy e cumprimentar os convidados com minha maquiagem e meus cabelos em ordem.

- Tenho certeza de que conseguiria convencê-la, se me esforçasse...

- Mas você não irá se esforçar, não é? - Liliam piscou - Não agora.

No hotel, ao receber os cumprimentos, Liliam não consegui fingir indiferença quando Catherine a beijou e parabenizou.  
James notou sua mudança de expressão e sussurrou:  
- Tente enxergar a situação com os olhos dela.

Liliam fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, muito corada. Nunca tivera facilidade em esconder suas emoções. Seu encontro com Catherine fora constrangedor. Mas, de repente ela poderia ter se arrependido do que dissera. Não valeria a pena tentar esquecer o que acontecera entre elas?

Sirius Black lhe apresentou sua esposa, Melany, uma loira simpática e risonha.

- Gostaria de tê-la conhecido antes. Pensei em pedir o numero seu telefone a James e lhe ligar para oferecer meus préstimos. Mas achei que você estaria ocupada demais para conversas.

- Eu teria gostado muito de conversar com você - Liliam respondeu, cada vez mais convencida de que havia uma e verdadeira amizade entre seu ginecologista e seu marido.

- Você parece ser como eu - continuou Melany Black. - Não sou cerimoniosa como... bem...

Liliam entendeu que a esposa do médico estava se referindo a Catherine. Mas, antes que pudesse responder, Sirius a salvou do constrangimento.  
- Melany e eu esperamos que em breve vocês venham passar fim de semana conosco em nossa casa de campo. Se é que vocês não se importam de dividir suas atenções com três crianças, que não param quietas nem sequer por um minuto, e com um cachorro que nos segue por toda parte.

- E de comerem o trivial. Confesso que não sei preparar pratos sofisticados.

- Meus gostos são simples – Liliam declarou. - E terei prazer em ajudá-la.

James não tentou disfarçar a surpresa.  
- Você sabe cozinhar?

Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro de James.  
- Liliam, seu marido não sabia nem sequer acender o fogo a primeira vez que ficou conosco.

- Eles formam um par adorável - Liliam disse a James durante o jantar. - Você conhece Sirius há muito?

- Quando tinha dezenove anos e bati o carro, Sirius era residente no hospital para onde fui levado. - James balançou a cabeça e sorriu, divertido.

- O que foi? - Liliam quis saber

- Não aconteceu nada de grave comigo, mas meu pai comportou como se eu estivesse à morte e Sirius me salvasse. Eu nunca vi ninguém ficar tão corado. Acho que Sirius concordou em passar um fim de semana em nosso iate só para se livrar depressa de meu pai, quando ele quis demonstrar sua gratidão.

- Entendo como seu pai se sentiu. Você era seu único filho.

Uma forte emoção passou pelos olhos de James.  
- Eu gostaria que meu pai tivesse conhecido você...

- Não creio que ele aprovaria sua escolha - Liliam respondeu, sincera.

- Por que se diminui, Lily? - Sirius indagou.

- Por quê? - Liliam sorriu. - Porque você só aprendeu a acender o fogo depois de adulto. Eu tive de começar a preparar meu próprio chá desde a idade de sete anos.

- Não é de admirar que não tenha facilidade em se apoiar em mim.

- Eu não costumo me apoiar em ninguém. Tenho medo de derrubar as pessoas e também de cair.

James não achou graça da brincadeira.  
- Precisa aprender a confiar em mim, pethi mou.

_Embora você não confie em mim_, Liliam pensou. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia esquecer Catherine e suas ameaças.  
Mas, James e ela estavam casados agora e ela esperava que o tempo se encarregasse do problema.

Algumas horas depois, no luxuoso quarto reservado para os noivos, Liliam trocou seu lindo vestido de noiva por um elegante e confortável traje de viagem que mereceu aprovação geral a julgar pelos olhares. Em especial de James.

- Você está linda. - Ele abraçou-a possessivamente pela cintura. - Não irá jogar o buquê antes de partirmos?

- Não. Eu quero guardá-lo de lembrança.

- Pensei que fosse tradição.

- Não me importo. É precioso demais para mim.

Muitas pessoas fizeram questão de abraçar James e de lhe desejar uma boa viagem.  
Liliam ficou observando-o, emocionada. Ele estava se comportando realmente como um feliz recém-casado.

Uma voz maléfica, contudo, estragou sua felicidade.  
- Tenho pena de você. Sexo não irá segurá-lo por muito tempo. E você não tem mais nada para oferecer a James, tem?

Liliam virou-se de imediato para enfrentar Catherine, mas ela já havia se afastado em direção a um casal.

- Eu ouvi bem? - Melany surgiu inesperadamente a seu lado. Parecia perplexa. - Nunca pensei que Catherine Yourus, com toda sua pompa, fosse capaz de destilar tanto veneno!

O apoio foi tão bem-vindo e inesperado que Liliam deu uma risadinha nervosa.  
- Agora você sabe quem ela é.

- Conte a James.

- Não. Acho melhor deixar para lá. Afinal, eu roubei seu homem. Não posso culpá-la por me odiar

- O homem dela? - Melany repetiu com desdém. - Eles nunca saíram juntos. Nunca houve nada entre eles. Se imagina que Catherine ficou em casa de braços cruzados esperando que James fosse lhe propor casamento, está enganada. Se tivesse surgido um homem mais rico, ela já estaria casada há anos!

Liliam não estava se sentindo bem com aquela conversa. Agradecia o interesse de Melany, mas não queria mais falar sobre Catherine.

- Como os homens são tolos! - Melany exclamou. - Ele pensa que Catherine é um modelo de virtude e de doçura. Afinal, é essa a imagem que ela passa quando está com ele.

- Sim - Liliam concordou.

- Ele escapou por pouco. Catherine é uma mulher insuportável. Trata a mim e Sirius como senão fôssemos dignos de respirar o mesmo ar que ela respira.

- De quem vocês estão falando? - James surgiu de repente e abraçou Liliam. Diante do silêncio das duas, insistiu. - O que houve?

- Estou com um pouco de tontura - Liliam se queixou.  
E era verdade. Estava com tanto medo de que James descobrisse sobre quem Melany e ela estavam falando que sentiu-se mal. Não precisaria ter se preocupado.  
Melany disse que procuraria Sirius imediatamente para examiná-la. James a impediu de se afastar. Pediu que ficasse com Liliam e saiu à procura do amigo.  
As duas suspiraram de alívio.

Na limusine, depois que Sirius a liberou e garantiu que estava tudo bem, James se desculpou.

- Eu não deveria ter convidado tanta gente. Foi um dia extenuante para você. E que a vendo tão magra e tão linda, eu acabo me esquecendo de seu estado.

Liliam sentiu-se maravilhosamente mimada com as atenções de James  
Mais tarde, porém, quando já estavam voando para a Grécia onde passariam duas semanas em lua-de-mel, ela preferiria que James esquecesse sobre a gravidez.

Ele a fez ir para a cama e lhe tirou os sapatos.  
- Durma um pouco. Você deve estar exausta.

- Não, eu estou bem - retrucou.

James apertou a pontinha de seu nariz.  
- Não quer descansar para estar bem acordada em nossa noite de núpcias?

Ela decidiu satisfazê-lo. Talvez ele estivesse precisando de uma hora de sono e não queria dizer.  
Beijou-o de leve, então, e fechou os olhos.

Quando acordou, com o perfume e com as palavras sussurradas de James, Liliam estendeu a mão e acariciou-o no peito, sob a camisa. Em seguida, quando tentou se espreguiçar, sentiu-se presa.  
Abriu os olhos, assustada, e se viu nos braços dele.

- Onde está me levando? - perguntou.

- Você dormiu bem para uma jovem que garantiu que não estava cansada. Nós já chegamos a Atenas.

Liliam pestanejou.  
- Por favor, coloque-me no chão!

- Não posso. Deixei seus sapatos no avião. Ainda bem que não é alta e curvilínea como Catherine. Eu consegui carregá-la sem dificuldade.

Liliam emudeceu à referência.  
Ao se dar conta de sua gafe, James fechou os olhos e praguejou consigo mesmo.

- Ok - ela murmurou a contragosto. - Eu entendo. Ela fez parte de sua vida.

- Mas eu não entendo! – James protestou. - Ate conhecer você, eu acreditava ser um diplomata.

Liliam não respondeu.  
Não podia brigar com James. Não podia fazer nada exceto pensar que seu marido não deveria estar se referindo a outra mulher no dia de seu casamento.  
Deus, e se ele amasse Catherine Yourus e não soubesse?

Liliam foi obrigada a voltar à realidade quando James resmungou algo sobre terem visitas.  
Duas senhoras idosas, vestidas de preto, os esperavam no hall.  
Liliam tinha quase certeza de que elas se encontravam no palacete da outra vez.

James beijou-as e abraçou-as. Apresentou-as como as irmãs gêmeas da sua avó: Helena e Helenka.

- Como James não tem mãe para recebê-lo, resolvemos dar as boas-vindas - disse Helena.

- Ao casal - completou Helenka.

Liliam sorriu, enternecida.

Um lauto jantar os aguardava. Enquanto comiam, as tias-avós os cobriam de perguntas.  
O que Liliam achava da ilha? Se gostaria de morar na ilha permanentemente? Se sabia que James adorava aquele lugar? Se não concordava que ele trabalhava e viajava demais?  
Quando finalmente se despediram e partiram em um Rolls-Royce, James virou-se para Liliam.

- Sinto muito sobre isso. Helena e Helenka moram do outro lado da ilha. Elas raramente saem de casa. As pessoas dizem que são duas velhinhas excêntricas.

- Eu as achei adoráveis. Espero que nos visitem mais vezes. Quantos anos elas têm?

- Noventa e dois. Aonde uma vai, a outra vai atrás. São inseparáveis. - James parecia feliz e relaxado ao abraçá-la. - Obrigado por gostar delas. Minhas tias-avós são especiais para mim. Elas me ajudaram muito quando perdi minha mãe.

James a levou até um quarto tão luxuosamente decorado quanto o andar térreo. Havia uma profusão de flores nos vasos.  
Liliam olhou para a cama e sentiu o sangue pulsar mais rápido. Parecia incrível que até poucas semanas antes, ela não soubesse o que era desejo sexual.

- Eu gostaria de tomar um banho - disse sem jeito.

- Eu também estou louco por um - James concordou ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o paletó e a gravata e depois o resto da roupa.

Liliam não conseguiu se mover do lugar. Seus olhos acompanharam cada gesto. Sua garganta estava seca. Seu coração batia descompassado.

- Vou deixá-la tão fascinada por mim quanto estou por você - James prometeu.

- Eu já estou - Liliam confidenciou.

Ele desabotoou-lhe lentamente a blusa e tirou o sutiã. Sorriu ao notar que os seios estavam maiores e mais arredondados. Beijou os mamilos e tornou a sorrir ao ver os mamilos enrijecerem.  
Liliam gemeu alto de excitação e James ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la. Em seguida, tirou a saia e a calcinha.

- Você tem um corpo perfeito, sabia? Se não formos logo para o banho, eu não responderei por mim - disse rouco.

Sob a ducha, Liliam pensou que seu corpo em breve não estaria perfeito. O ventre liso logo estaria volumoso e a cintura engrossaria.  
James continuaria achando-a atraente?

- Em poucos meses, estarei parecendo uma bola - Liliam murmurou.

- E eu não vejo a hora de exibi-la assim - James declarou ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava em um banco de alvenaria que havia no box e a fazia sentar em seu colo.

- De me exibir? - Liliam estranhou.

- Deve ser próprio dos homens - James explicou. - Acho que explodirei de orgulho quando todos puderem ver que você está carregando meu filho em sua barriga.

A excitação de James tornou-se visível. Ambos riram.  
- O que faremos para resolver este problema? - ele indagou, malicioso.

- O que você quiser - Liliam respondeu trêmula.

Com um gemido de satisfação, James lhe fez amor ali mesmo.  
Liliam nunca pensou que algo assim pudesse acontecer com ela. Ele a surpreendia sempre.  
O orgasmo que sentiu foi tão grande que ela não teve forças nem sequer para se enxugar quando saiu do chuveiro.

James fez isso por ela, desculpando-se e rindo ao mesmo tempo  
- Nunca conte a ninguém que nosso casamento foi consumado no chuveiro. Eu não seria capaz de continuar andando de cabeça erguida.

- Por quê?

Ele a deitou na cama.  
- Eu deveria ter sido mais romântico. Esta é nossa noite de núpcias. Mas ao pensar que não precisaria me preocupar com métodos anticoncepcionais, fiquei eufórico!

- Sua euforia me contagiou - ela confessou sem pudor

James tornou a rir.  
- Estou me sentindo como nunca me senti antes. É muito bom rir na cama.

Liliam acordou primeiro. Olhou para James com todo amor que sentia. Parecia incrível que ele agora fosse seu marido. E que a queria! Não casara com ela apenas por causa do bebê. A gravidez não diminuirá seu desejo por ela. Se a tivesse tomado como esposa movido apenas por seu senso de honra, não teria sido um amante tão apaixonado. Naquela noite, ele lhe restituíra sua autoconfiança.

Uma jovem acordou Liliam ao abrir as cortinas. Passava das onze horas.  
James não estava no quarto.  
Uma bandeja com um café completo e um botão de rosa foi colocada sobre a cama.  
Liliam sorriu consigo mesma. Estava se sentindo uma rainha.

Comeu com apetite e se levantou. Tomou um banho lavou e secou os cabelos e aplicou uma maquilagem leve. Suas roupas já haviam sido guardadas no closet. Ela havia comprado várias peças para o enxoval. Escolheu um vestido leve de algodão azul-claro.

Estava descendo a escada quando ouviu a voz de James. Ele parecia irado.  
Pela porta entreaberta do escritório, Liliam percebeu que ele estava andando de um lado para o outro, com o telefone sem fio. Ficou tão distraída ao observá-lo que demorou a notar que havia um jornal aberto sobre a mesa da sala.

James a alcançou no instante exato que seus olhos pousaram nas fotos.  
- Cristos, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Aturdida, ela não conseguiu responder.  
A foto maior apresentava os noivos. Uma outra mostrava a rua onde morara quando criança.  
A cor abandonou as faces dela por completo.

James a segurou pelo ombro.  
- Não leia o artigo. Isso só irá aborrecê-la.

Liliam não escutou.  
_"Da pobreza à riqueza! Como? Com um bebê de um bilhão de dólares!"_  
Uma náusea terrível a fez levar ambas as mãos à boca.

**N/A: Agora adivinhem quem é a pessoa responsável por isso...  
Particularmente da vontade de no mínimo esganá-la, não concordam?**

**Olá! Queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas... não deu mesmo para atualizar antes, afinal é preciso tempo e dedicação.  
E como se não bastasse a falta de tempo, um maldito vírus zicou o computador onde eu já havia adiantado os cáps, por isso estou tendo que reescrever... Então não desistam da fic!**

**Blackforever, Nine Potter e Thaty, muito obrigado pelos reviews.  
Agradeço também a todos que deram uma lidinha na fic e peço que façam uma autora feliz, deixando reviews...  
Vamos aumentar o marcador...**


	10. Capitulo IX

**CAPÍTULO IX  
**  
- Não era dessa maneira que eu pretendia anunciar a chegada de nosso filho - James declarou, nervoso.

- Não, é claro que não - Liliam concordou com um fio de voz.

- Se você tivesse me contado sobre seu passado, eu poderia ter tentado protegê-la.

Ela encolheu-se ao tom de censura.  
Ao ler a matéria, porém deu total razão a James. Havia verdades naquelas linhas, mas também mentiras e exagero.

- Para começar, eu não tinha idéia de que você e sua mãe eram tratadas como porcarias na cidade onde viviam.

- Era uma cidade pequena de interior. Mães solteiras não eram aceitas naquela época como são agora. Para completar, seu pai faleceu deixando um monte de dívidas. Depois, quando descobriram que o homem que a visitava, meu pai, era casado, sua impopularidade aumentou ainda mais.

- Por que não me contou que seu pai abandonou sua mãe para casar com a secretária poucos meses depois da morte de sua primeira mulher?

Liliam mordeu o lábio.  
James estava mais preocupado em saber sobre seu passado do que com os efeitos que a revelação estava causando em seu presente.  
Ela havia acabado de ser taxada de interesseira.  
Como James esperava que estivesse se sentindo?

- Lily? - ele insistiu.

- Meu pai nunca disse a minha mãe que havia outra mulher em sua vida - Liliam respondeu, arrasada. - Ela soube sobre seu segundo casamento pelo jornal.

- Como eu preferia ter sido informado por você sobre o fato de ela ter cometido suicídio.

- Ela não fez isso! - ela exclamou com veemência. - Estava triste e deprimida. Atravessou uma rua sem olhar porque estava distraída.

James apertou as mãos.  
- Você tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Como conseguiu superar isso sozinha?

- Meu pai mandou seu advogado tomar as providências para o funeral.

- E quanto a você?

- Fez de conta que eu não existia. Precisei sair do colégio.

- Ele deveria ter pagado seus estudos. Ao menos isso.

- Porque se importaria comigo se passou dezesseis anos fingindo que eu não existia? Ele morria de medo que sua esposa descobrisse que tinha uma filha. O dinheiro era dela.

- Como você sobreviveu após a morte de sua mãe?

- Nosso apartamento era alugado. Vendi a mobília e fui para Londres. Morei em uma pensão até conseguir o emprego na livraria do Sr. Dumbledore. Um ano depois, ele me ofereceu o quarto e eu me mudei para lá. - Liliam fez uma pausa. - Por que estamos falando sobre meu passado? Eu não lhe contei nenhuma mentira. Talvez não tenha entrado em detalhes, mas você já sabia tudo a meu respeito em linhas gerais.

- Estou fazendo isso para tentar me controlar - James respondeu. - Quando abri o jornal, tive vontade de estrangulá-la.

Liliam franziu o cenho. Não estava entendendo.

- Por que não guardou segredo? Para quantas pessoas você contou que estava grávida? Sirius não contou sobre seu estado nem sequer a Melany com receio de que ela fosse deixar escapar a informação, tagarela como é. E eu não contei a ninguém.

- Nem eu - Liliam exclamou, indignada.

- Impossível! Você deve ter contado a alguém. Eu seria capaz de apostar qualquer quantia por Sirius. Confio nele como em mim mesmo. A imprensa não teria conseguido reunir tantas informações a seu respeito sem a ajuda de alguém que a conhece.

Ela lembrou-se naquele instante de que havia contado a Amus Diggory sobre sua gravidez. Corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Quem foi? - James insistiu.

Liliam pensou rápido. Amus podia saber sobre seu estado, mas não tinha conhecimento da vida de seus pais. Uma sensação de frio apoderou-se dela. Aturdida, ela não pôde controlar um forte estremecimento.  
Como não adivinhara logo?

- Liliam, quero que me conte tudo. Não te deixarei em paz enquanto não me fizer uma confissão completa.

O nome estava na ponta da língua dela, mas de que adiantaria mencioná-lo? James não acreditaria em sua palavra.  
Mas, tanto ele a perturbou que Liliam acabou contando.

- Quer realmente saber quem está por trás dessa matéria sórdida? - ela ergueu o queixo. - Em minha opinião, foi Catherine Yourus.

Se uma agulha caísse no chão naquele instante, eles teriam ouvido tal o silêncio que se fez.

- Não pode ter sido outra pessoa! - Liliam continuou. - Ela conhece meus antecedentes e me odeia.

- Você perdeu o juízo? - James indagou com expressão de profundo cansaço.

- Se lhe serve de consolo, Catherine também sabe tudo sobre você. Ela sabe que dá muita importância aos outros e que um escândalo o viraria contra mim.

James ergueu as mãos para o alto.  
- Você está tão cega pelo ciúme que não consegue enxergar, quanto mais pensar no absurdo que está dizendo.

- Está enganado. Ao menos neste momento, eu o entregaria a Catherine Yourus em uma bandeja, se ela entrasse pela porta.

- Já basta! - ele ordenou.

- Eu ainda não terminei! - Na mesma medida que o tom de voz de James se tornara mais brando, o de Liliam elevou-se. - Vocês se merecem! Era com ela que deveria ter casado!

James respirou fundo.  
- Acho que é a isto que as pessoas se referem quando dizem que a lua-de-mel acabou.

- Estou farta de você e daquela víbora - Liliam concluiu, amarga.

- Mas não irá a parte alguma - ele anunciou. - É minha esposa e ficará na ilha até que se acalme. Olhe para si mesma! Está com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas!

- O que esperava?

James tocou o ombro de Liliam.  
- Isso não é bom para o bebê.

- Tire suas mãos de mim!

- Suas emoções estão fora de controle. Devem ser os hormônios.

- Os hormônios? - ela repetiu, incrédula.

- Sim. No início da gravidez, a mulher sofre mudanças de humor constantemente. É preciso ter paciência e compreensão.

Ela sentiu o queixo cair ao ouvir pela segunda vez um trecho do livro de Sirius.

- Tenho sido duro demais com você - James acrescentou.

Liliam não soube o que dizer quando foi levada para o sofá como se fosse uma criança.  
- Que espécie de brincadeira é esta? - protestou.

James sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe afagou os cabelos.  
- Você ficou abalada quando viu o jornal. Mesmo que tivesse contado a todos seus conhecidos sobre a gravidez, eu deveria ter entendido seus motivos.

O novo comportamento dele acalmou-a. Ao mesmo tempo, não podia se esconder atrás da desculpa de seu estado.  
- Sim, mas...

- Eu fiquei fora de mim quando a vi ser atacada pela imprensa! – James abraçou-a. - Abalou-me muito saber o tipo de infância que os egoístas de seus pais lhe proporcionaram. A gota d'água foi você tentar jogar a culpa em Catherine.

- Não poderemos viver juntos se você não confia em mim.

- É claro que eu confio em você, com uma única exceção. E se não tornamos a mencioná-la, tudo ficará bem.

Liliam sentiu o sabor amargo da derrota na questão Catherine Yourus. De que adiantaria prosseguir com as acusações?  
Não queria destruir seu casamento antes mesmo que começasse. O que Catherine estava fazendo nesse sentido era mais do que suficiente.  
Haveria alguma maneira de vencer aquela mulher?  
Teria de se humilhar a ponto de pedir que Melany Black contasse a James sobre o ataque verbal que ela sofrera no dia do casamento? A triste verdade era que não tinha provas concretas contra Catherine Yourus. James poderia alegar que Melany era uma fofoqueira.

- Quanto ao artigo do jornal, meus advogados disseram que eu posso processá-los e é isso que farei.

- Não vale a pena – Liliam murmurou.

- Por que não? Um ataque a você é um ataque a mim. Sua reputação está em jogo. Eu a defenderei.

- Não quero que se exponha por minha causa.

- Um processo fará bem a eles, à instituição de caridade que receberá a indenização milionária que cobrarei e a mim, pois os farei revelar o nome do informante.

Um lampejo de esperança brilhou nos olhos de Liliam, mas apenas por alguns instantes.  
- Os jornalistas nunca revelam suas fontes.

- Você ficaria admirada com o que ocorre por trás do pano. Especialmente quando corre dinheiro. - James olhou para ela e sorriu. - Está se sentindo melhor agora?

- Sim, mas gostaria de ficar sozinha. Se não se importa, vou descer e caminhar.

- Irei com você.

- Não, por favor - ela pediu, séria.

Liliam sentiu, mais do que viu, a frustração que o invadiu. Amava-o, mas precisava de tempo para refletir sobre o que havia acontecido.  
Encaminhou-se para a praia e tirou os sapatos para sentir a areia morna sob os pés. Estava fazendo mais calor do que da outra vez. Ela adorava o verão.

Estavam no primeiro dia de lua-de-mel e o fantasma de Catherine já os assombrava.  
James ficara possesso com a asquerosa publicação, Gostasse da idéia ou não, ela havia se tornado o calcanhar de Aquiles de seu marido. Ele era um homem orgulhoso. O ataque faria mal a seu ego.  
Como se não bastasse esse incidente, eles tiveram uma briga por causa de Catherine Yourus.  
Quantas mais suportariam até compreenderem que não havia futuro para seu casamento?

Liliam estava distante da casa, sentada à sombra de um rochedo, quando viu James caminhando em sua direção com um cesto de piquenique.

- Eu pedi para ficar sozinha, lembra-se?

- Você está sozinha há três horas, pethi mou. Precisa se alimentar.

- Está ficando obcecado com aquele livro que Sirius lhe deu.

James estreitou os olhos.  
- Ok. Eu queria estar com você. É algum crime?

Liliam acabou sorrindo.  
- Não. Para ser franca, eu estava esperando que viesse. Acho que gosto quando você vem atrás de mim.

Ele não disfarçou a surpresa.  
- Nunca ouvi uma mulher admitir isso antes

- Ora, não seja tolo. Eu só admiti isso porque agora estamos casados!

Os dois riram.  
Liliam olhou para seu marido e tomou uma decisão naquele instante. James não conseguia perceber a malícia e a maldade de Catherine. Por mais esperto e inteligente que fosse o homem, a mulher conseguia ser ainda mais esperta quando queria. E Catherine era esperta!  
Mas o mais importante era que James parecia estar feliz com a esposa. Ele não estava se comportando como se lamentasse ter perdido a mulher que amava.

- Você parece distante. Em que está pensando?

- Estou pensando em você.

- Sua expressão estava hostil.

- Eu estava pensando que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que nosso casamento dê certo.

Liliam não esperava que James fosse apreciar tanto a declaração. Seu sorriso de felicidade parecia genuíno.

- Nós não temos problemas - ele afirmou. - Não sei porque tive uma reação tão absurda à manchete do jornal. Afinal, em minha família também houve um escândalo.

- Está dizendo isso para que eu me sinta melhor - Liliam insinuou.

- Meu bisavô deserdou meu avô temporariamente quando ele casou com minha avô.

- A irmã de Helena e de Helenka?

- Sim. Ela era uma nativa desta ilha e ajudava o pai a cuidar de suas cabras e de seus bodes.

- Bodes? - Liliam repetiu e estava tentando segurar o riso, quando James lembrou da observação que ela fizera sobre ele uma vez.

- Não se atreva! - ele ameaçou com pretensa autoridade.

- Sinto muito, mas não dá para segurar - ela confessou.

- Isso que eu chamo de sutileza - James resmungou, divertido. - Como estou vendo que minha ordem não será obedecida, terei de castigá-la.  
O riso foi interrompido por um beijo.

Depois de inspecionar cuidadosamente a sauna e a sala de ginástica no porão da enorme casa em Londres que um corretor indicara, Liliam seguiu para o local da piscina coberta e aquecida.

- Parece que você gostou da casa.

- E ainda mais bonita do que pensei quando assisti ao vídeo que a imobiliária nos emprestou - ela comentou.

- Nesse caso, só temos de providenciar a mudança.

- Você também gostou? - Liliam perguntou, eufórica.

- Gostei.

- Oh ela é um sonho. Assim que a vi no filme, tive certeza de que não encontraria nenhuma outra que me agradasse mais; Mas não quero que a compre só por minha causa. Será nosso lar. É importante que goste dela tanto quanto eu.

- Eu adorei a casa, Lily. Satisfeita? - James abraçou-a e ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

Fazia um mês que estavam casados. A lua-de-mel na ilha de Chindos durara três semanas. Foram dias mágicos.

Liliam receava voltar a Londres e perder aquele clima de romance. Mas, embora James tivesse voltado ao trabalho no dia imediato ao retorno, continuou tratando-a com o mesmo carinho que lhe dedicara durante a viagem.  
Não partilharam apenas a mesma cama. Fizeram passeios e caminhadas, piqueniques e visitas. O sítio onde moravam Helena e Helenka era bonito e aconchegante. Uma noite, elas fizeram questão que dormissem lá. E nas noites mais quentes e enluaradas, eles fizeram churrascos na praia e mergulharam no mar.

Catherine Yourus deixara de significar uma ameaça. Ela deveria ter se sentido vingada com a publicação. Após aquele dia, não tornaram a vê-la ou a ouvir falar sobre sua pessoa.

Em Londres, James continuou a ser o marido romântico que se mostrara em Chindos. Ele lhe mandava flores e telefonava todas as manhãs, mesmo que tivessem combinado de almoçarem juntos.

Assim, Liliam levou um choque quando James saiu do banho, uma noite, e disse que precisavam conversar.

- O que houve? - perguntou, alarmada.

- Não houve nada. Terei de ir a Paris amanhã para ver Catherine. - Ela deveria ter empalidecido, pois ele continuou imediatamente com as explicações. — Espero que isso não venha a causar problemas entre nós. Eu cuido dos negócios de Catherine desde que seu pai morreu.

Por mais que tentasse, Liliam não conseguiu aceitar a situação.  
- Por que não me contou isso antes?

- Como assumi esse encargo muito antes de conhecer você, não achei que fosse exigir que eu lhe pedisse uma autorização.

Liliam receou desmaiar de tão mal que se sentiu. Não esperava aquele tipo de atitude por parte de seu marido. Não depois daquele mês maravilhoso. Seria sempre assim quando ele fazia planos de encontrar Catherine?

- Use a razão! - James continuou. - Tente se acostumar com a idéia de que eu preciso encontrar Catherine com certa freqüência.

Como seu marido queria que se acostumasse com a idéia de que encontros com sua pior inimiga seriam regulares? Ele não entendia que isso era impossível?

James sentou-se na cama e tentou segurar a mão de Liliam. Ela a retirou.  
- Não daria para você se comportar como uma mulher adulta para variar?

- Não!

- Você não tem escolha!

- Sempre existe uma escolha, James - Liliam murmurou, séria.

- Não com relação a este assunto - James retrucou. - Continuarei a cuidar dos negócios de Catherine enquanto ela precisar de mim. Ela faz parte de minha vida e você terá de aceitar isso.

- Você está me pedindo o impossível - Liliam respondeu subitamente irada. - Como fui tola! Queria tanto que nosso casamento desse certo que procurei passar uma borracha em tudo que sofri por causa de Catherine.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Que você se recusou a acreditar em mim quando avisei que Catherine havia me ameaçado e tentado me subornar para que eu fizesse um aborto.

James passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Por favor, Liliam, não quero mais ouvir essa bobagem!

- Você continua não acreditando em mim! - Liliam bateu os punhos contra o travesseiro. - Ainda pensa que sou uma mentirosa!

- Uma mentirosa adorável...

- Não faça piada de algo sério! Se for a Paris, não me encontrará aqui quando voltar!

James enrijeceu.  
- Você não seria capaz de me deixar...

- Sim, eu o deixarei. Você confia mais nela do que em mim. Faça sua escolha. Não posso viver com alguém que não me é cem por cento leal.

- Ok.  
Ele se afastou em direção à porta. Virou-se antes de sair.  
- Faça como quiser. Irei amanhã para Paris e não sei quantos dias ficarei por lá.

- James, eu não estou brincando - Liliam tentou detê-lo quando ele saiu e se pôs a andar pelo corredor.

- Nem eu! Você não é minha dona. Você não manda em mim. Não pode me dizer o que devo ou não fazer.

- Eu...

- E quando superar essa sua crise de ciúme - James prosseguiu sem deixá-la falar -, ligue para mim. Mas ligue rápido. Catherine tem muitas qualidades que você não possui.

O rubor de raiva transformou-se em palidez de decepção.  
James provavelmente notou isso e se apressou a dar meia-volta.  
Mas, não chegou a tempo. Liliam bateu a porta e trancou-a.

- Lily! Abra esta porta!

Ela se atirou na cama e chorou.  
Em seu acesso de cólera, James havia revelado seus verdadeiros pensamentos. Ele a comparara com Catherine e brutalmente a diminuíra perante a outra.  
Catherine era rica, instruída, elegante e esperta. Os dois pertenciam à mesma classe social. James a admirava e respeitava. Ele teria se sentido realmente orgulhoso se Catherine tivesse sido sua noiva.  
Reconhecia que James havia se esforçado naquele mês para ser um bom marido. Por causa do filho que ela esperava. Só por isso. E ela jamais se conformaria em ser a segunda na vida dele...

**N/A: Agora estou na duvida se quero esganar a Catherine ou o James. E vocês?**

**Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que só iria postar esse cap. na dia 16, mas não resisti e por isso eis o cap. IX.  
Agradeço aos reviews e as opiniões...  
Bem! É isso... Até o próximo cáp.**


	11. Capitulo X

**CAPÍTULO X**

Melany Black se levantou do banco assim que viu Liliam entrar no parque.

- O que houve, Lily? Quase morri de preocupação quando marcou este encontro.

- Desculpe tê-la envolvido nessa história, Mel. Mas precisava lhe falar pessoalmente sobre James. Sei que o que fiz com você foi errado.

- Não, não foi - Melany retrucou. - Eu gostaria que visse seu marido. Dá pena ver sua tristeza.

- Mas você não lhe deu meu recado?

- Dei, acha que ele ficou feliz em saber que você quer o divórcio?

Liliam enrubesceu ao comentário.  
- Será melhor para todos. Você se lembrou de avisá-lo que poderá ver o bebê sempre que quiser?

- Sim, eu avisei, mas não creio que a mensagem tenha servido de consolo. O bebê, afinal, ainda levará seis meses para nascer.

- Ele ainda está em Paris? - Liliam perguntou.

- Não. De acordo com Sirius, James passou esta semana inteira a sua procura. Quando o viu em um bar, Sirius o levou para nossa casa. Ele estava péssimo. Disse que não dormia desde que acordou aquela manhã e encontrou seu bilhete.

- Eu não sabia que ele havia desistido da viagem. Saí de casa naquela mesma noite.

Após a discussão, Liliam havia colocado algumas roupas em uma valise e saído. Não teria forças para uma nova confrontação. Estava exausta. Tudo que lhe restava era seu orgulho e só conseguiria mantê-lo se fosse para longe.

- Não esperava que ele fosse continuar com sua rotina normal como se nada houvesse acontecido, não é?

Liliam suspirou.  
- Você está do lado dele porque o conhece melhor do que a mim. Se pudesse entender...

- Confesso que jamais esperei hospedar James em minha casa por ele ter bebido por causa do uma mulher - Melany disse com franqueza.

- Ele não tem o hábito de beber - Liliam murmurou.

- Não. Está bebendo porque ficou desesperado com seu sumiço. Por que fez isso, Lily? Por que não lhe deu uma chance?

- Eu o avisei que iria embora.

- Ele não acreditou que estivesse falando sério!

- Eu não pude continuar...

Melany balançou a cabeça.  
- Você soube interpretar bem o papel de uma recém-casada feliz. Eu pensei que fosse louca por James quando a vi no dia de seu casamento. Depois, quando almoçamos juntas, uma semana após sua viagem de lua-de-mel, eu tive certeza.

- Eu sou louca pelo James - Liliam confessou.

Melany arregalou os olhos.  
- Então por que está fazendo isso com ele?

- James deveria ter contado tudo a você. Mel. Vocês são amigos. Se ele prefere fazer segredo do motivo de nossa separação, não serei eu a revelá-lo.

Depois que Melany se despediu, Liliam ainda quis ficar sentada no banco do parque, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.  
Quando viu James se aproximando, seu coração quase parou.

- Eu não teria marcado um encontro com Melany se soubesse que ela iria lhe contar - Liliam murmurou.

- Até os criminosos têm o direito de se defenderem - James respondeu.

Liliam baixou os olhos. Se James continuasse olhando para eles, descobriria como estava se sentindo.  
Em meio ao tráfego, ela pensou que James havia perdido peso naquelas duas semanas e meia. Não parecia que eles eram casados e que haviam sido felizes alguns dias. Um imenso abismo os separava naquele momento.

- Onde está hospedada? - ele quis saber por fim.

- Em uma pensão no subúrbio.

- Não lhe ocorreu que eu ficaria preocupado?

- Não precisaria ter ficado. Você sabe que eu sempre me virei sozinha. Não sou do tipo dependente.

Fez-se silêncio por mais um longo tempo.  
- Mas eu sou! – James tornou a falar

- Você se preocupou à toa. Eu não pretendia desaparecer para sempre. Nunca tive a intenção de cometer uma tolice. Deixei isso bem claro no bilhete.

- Como eu poderia esquecer? "James, eu sinto muito, mas precisei esvaziar sua carteira. Nosso casamento foi um erro. Entrarei em contato. Não me procure. Não que espere que faça isso."

De repente, Liliam sentiu-se ridícula. Parecia uma nota deixada por uma criança.  
- Eu estava nervosa - tentou se defender. - Você não deveria reclamar. Ao menos não fui embora sem avisar.

- Sim. - James suspirou. - Você tem razão sobre isso.

- Não imaginava que você fosse se preocupar... tão cedo.

- Não foi cedo, Lily. Você só telefonou após onze dias.

- Eu precisava de tempo para pensar. - E descobrir uma forma de viver sem ele, de esquecer os momentos que passaram juntos.

- O que tem feito?

- Planos - Liliam respondeu.  
E era verdade. Ela não havia conseguido fazer nada além de andar a esmo, de se sentar em algum lugar quando sentia cansaço, de se alimentar por causa do bebê e de esvaziar caixas e caixas de lenços de papel, principalmente à noite.

Desceram da limusine. O gesto foi tão automático que Liliam não notou que não se encontravam diante do prédio onde James morava. Encontravam-se diante da casa em estilo georgiano que visitaram no dia em que ela resolveu deixá-lo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Eu comprei a casa. Para nós.

Poderia acreditar nisso? Naquelas duas semanas e meia de afastamento, Liliam havia tentado recordar tudo que James fizera e dissera em um esforço para encontrar motivos suficientes para arrancá-lo definitivamente de seus pensamentos. Uma total perda de tempo. Bastara vê-lo para que seu coração transbordasse de amor e de saudade daquela primeira noite em Chindos.

- O que fez com o resto de minhas coisas? - ela perguntou após um longo silêncio.

- Elas estão aqui.

- Onde?

- Na suíte principal.

- Você não disse aos empregados que eu não iria voltar, disse? – Liliam começou a subir a escada em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai? - James indagou.

- Vou aproveitar que estou aqui para apanhar ao menos uma parte de minhas roupas.

Ele respirou fundo.  
- Lily, sei que me portei como um imbecil...

- Sinto muito, James, mas não quero ouvir lamentos nem justificativas – Liliam declarou e apertou o passo. - Não o culpo pelo que aconteceu. Nós dois erramos. Não deveríamos ter casado só por causa da gravidez.

Quando James entrou no quarto, ela já havia tirado vários vestidos dos cabides. Suas mãos trabalhavam ágeis.  
Ele percebeu que precisava fazer algo antes que Liliam desabasse de uma vez, tomada pela crise emocional que se anunciava.

- Eu constatei que Catherine estava por trás daquela publicação.

Liliam parecia ter se transformado em uma estátua.  
Ela ergueu os olhos para James. Ele estava abatido, atormentado. Mas continuava maravilhosamente lindo e irresistível...

- Você deve estar se sentindo péssimo. Quando alguém de quem gostamos cai do pedestal onde o colocamos, o choque muitas vezes é irreversível.  
A impressão de Liliam era que seu coração estava partido ao meio. Precisava continuar falando. Receava romper em lágrimas se não fizesse isso. A dor estava estampada no rosto de James. Era terrível testemunhar sua infelicidade por causa de outra mulher.

- Eu não gostava dela do modo como você esta pensando...

- Sinto muito. As mulheres se conhecem umas às outras. Qualquer uma seria capaz de reconhecer Catherine à distância por seu tipo. - ela suspirou. — Mas não é reconfortante saber que ela lutou com todas as armas para tê-lo para si?

- Não foi por mim, mas pelo que possuo.

Liliam deu um pequeno sorriso.  
- Você também a valorizava por esse aspecto. Sempre se referia a suas origens, a sua classe e a seu traquejo social.

James fechou os olhos.  
- Não irá me perdoar por ter duvidado de você, não é?

- Não posso. Entendo que esteja se sentindo mal por ter duvidado de mim e se recusado a ver que Catherine não era quem você pensava que fosse. A propósito, como descobriu a verdade?

- Um jornalista me contou que ela encomendou uma investigação sobre você.

- Eu lhe teria dito isso, se tivesse me perguntado.  
Foi impossível continuar retendo as lágrimas. Elas deslizavam pelo rosto de Liliam enquanto ela voltava a tirar as roupas dos cabides.

- Você viu a entrevista que dei a seu respeito?

Ela se deteve por um instante.  
- Não.

- Pensei em tirá-la de seu esconderijo com ela. Eu sabia de seu encontro com Melany. Tentei convencê-la a me ajudar, mas ela disse que não faria nada que pudesse magoá-la. - James balançou a cabeça. - Quando procurei Catherine para esclarecer essa história de uma vez, ela negou tudo. Só percebeu que estava perdida quando eu mencionei Melany e seu testemunho no dia de nosso casamento.

A voz de Liliam soou impregnada de amargura  
- Você acreditou em tudo e em todos, menos em mim.

- Eu jamais poderia imaginar que Catherine fosse capaz de um comportamento tão abominável - ele tentou mais uma vez se justificar. - Até que eu a procurei duas semanas atrás e ela percebeu que havia perdido.

- Ela não perdeu, James. Ela ganhou sempre - Liliam retrucou. - Nós não tínhamos muito quando ela iniciou o ataque. E não tínhamos nada quando ela terminou. Mas não a considero a maior culpada.

- Eu sei. O maior culpado fui eu. Eu a decepcionei. Você me detesta agora.

- Sim, neste momento, eu te detesto! - Liliam exclamou, subitamente furiosa. — Eu estava realmente assustada naquele dia. Catherine me ameaçou e me insultou. Recorreu a todos os argumentos para me convencer a tirar o bebê. E quando eu pedi seu apoio, você não quis nem sequer me ouvir!

James deu um passo à frente.  
- Lily, eu...

- Eu te amo - ela declarou. - Por que Catherine não poderia te amar também? Ela te conhece desde criança.

Ao ouvir a confissão singela, James sentiu uma onda de alívio e de emoção inundá-lo.  
- Minha querida Lily, se eu fosse pobre, Catherine não me dirigiria um segundo olhar. O sonho dela é casar com um homem rico e poderoso, digno de sua árvore genealógica. Ela nunca se importou com o amor. Garantiu, com todas as letras, que não se importaria se eu continuasse com você como minha amante.

- Como amante...

- Eu respondi que te amava demais para isso. James afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto de Liliam com tanto carinho que ela finalmente acreditou em suas palavras. - Quando tornei a encontrá-la, duas semanas atrás, ela foi mais direta. Contou-me que já teria casado muito tempo antes se tivesse encontrado um partido melhor.

- Prefiro que Catherine tenha ficado com raiva de você em vez de mágoa.

- Depois de tudo que ela fez? - James indagou, incrédulo.

Liliam ergueu os braços e afrouxou a gravata de uma forma íntima e possessiva.  
- Posso ser muito generosa quando estou feliz.

James abraçou-a com força e beijou-a longamente.  
-Nunca pensei que ouvir a declaração de amor de uma mulher um dia fosse significar tanto para mim.

- Quanto tempo perdido! Se tivesse declarado seu amor por mim a mim, e não a Catherine, eu nunca o teria deixado!

- Nunca mais me abandone! - James implorou.

- Nunca - Liliam prometeu.

Ele a deitou na cama e se inclinou para beijá-la mais uma vez.  
- Eu te adoro.

Liliam enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.  
- Beije-me.

E James a atendeu.

**N/A: O amor não é mesmo lindo?! XD**


	12. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Liliam deu um beijinho em seu bebê e devolveu-o ao berço. Com quatro meses, Harry era um garotinho adorável. Ele tinha os cabelos negros do pai e os olhos verdes da mãe. Adormecido, parecia um anjo.

As últimas vinte e quatro horas haviam passado como um relâmpago. James havia oferecido uma magnífica recepção em Londres em comemoração ao primeiro aniversário de casamento. Ao término, eles haviam voado para a ilha e oferecido um almoço aos parentes. Agora, todos já haviam se recolhido ou voltado para suas casas.

Um ano, ela mal podia acreditar que estava casada com James há tanto tempo. A mágica não havia acabado. Ao contrário. Ficava mais forte dia a dia.

Após alguns minutos de vigília junto ao berço, Liliam voltou para seu quarto e apanhou a camisola de cetim dourado que havia mandado confeccionar especialmente para aquela ocasião. O corte lembrava um modelo usado pelas dançarinas de flamenco. Junto com a camisola, ela levou uma revista para a casa de praia.  
Deixou um bilhete com a governanta para ser entregue a James. Ele nem sequer imaginava a surpresa que o esperava.

A revista continha fotos e uma matéria sobre o casamento de Catherine com um aristocrata.  
Liliam sorriu ao ler que a família do noivo não havia com parecido à cerimônia. Eles tinham sangue azul e sua árvore genealógica vinha de vários séculos, não de duas gerações como a de Catherine Yourus.

Acendeu todas as luzes da casa para esperar James. Em seguida acendeu todas as velas que trouxera para enfeitá-la. Por fim, ligou o som e começou a dançar.  
Aquele seria seu presente particular para seu marido. Adorava surpreendê-lo.  
Assim, foi com tremendo esforço que fingiu não reparar quando ele abriu a porta e tornou a fechá-la.

Após o último acorde, Liliam virou-se para ele e quase derreteu sob o fogo de seu olhar.  
James abraçou-a com paixão e a deixou imediatamente excitada com seus beijos e carícias.  
- Foi como tudo começou...

- Com a diferença que agora temos um bebê.

- Como eu poderia esquecê-lo? – James deu um sorriso. - Não esqueço nem sequer por um minuto que tenho um filho perfeito e a mais linda, sexy e incrível mulher que poderia desejar. - ele tornou a beijá-la. - Acho que estou ainda mais apaixonado por você agora do que há um ano.

Liliam enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.  
- Você me faz muito feliz.

- É para isso que estou aqui - ele murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que depositava beijinhos nos lábios de sua esposa e a conduzia em direção ao quarto. - E para que não diga que eu só penso em levá-la para minha cama, também tenho uma surpresa para lhe dar.

Liliam pestanejou ao ver a aliança de brilhantes que Poncho colocou em seu dedo.  
- Ela é linda...

- Mandei gravar por dentro a data que nos conhecemos.

- Oh, James, você está ficando tão romântico!

- Agora somos dois! - ele caçoou. - Você pensou nas velas, na música, e no bilhete. Eu trouxe o champanhe e coloquei um botão de rosa vermelho em seu travesseiro.

- Então você também pretendia passar esta noite aqui? - Any sorriu ao pensar que a surpresa fora mútua.

- Onde mais?

Um longo beijo os uniu. Liliam queria dizer mais uma vez o quanto o amava, mas sua respiração e a dele estavam tão aceleradas na ânsia de provarem seus sentimentos um ao outro da forma mais completa e íntima que existia, que a declaração precisou ficar para a manhã seguinte.

**Fim**

**N/A: Acabou... Que pena!  
****Minha meta era postar somente no dia 25, mas não resisti...  
Então, a fic acabou antes...**

**Blackforever: Eu também não teria perdoado assim fácil, mas eu imagino a Lily assim, tão apaixonada que é incapaz de guardar mágoas que não ajudariam em nada.**

**Meus agradecimentos a todos que leram a fic e principalmente as que deixaram reviews.**

**Nine Potter: achei ótimo que você tenha gostado... foi mal pela demora.  
Considere este meu presente adiantado pelo seu... pelo nosso dia.  
Desde já... PARABÉNS!!**

**É só...  
Até a próxima.**

**Line Black**


End file.
